¡De 20 parodias y no sé que más!
by AliceXS
Summary: Un conjunto de 20 drabbles donde el elenco de Xiaolin Showdown encarna las escenas más emocionantes de películas inolvidables. Rated T porque no confío en mí. El episodio de hoy es: Xiaolin Showdown... al estilo egipcio (festejando el día del niño) ¡Nuevo Xiaolin Chronicles rumor: fecha de posible estreno!
1. ¡De 20 parodias y no sé que más!

**¡De 20 parodias y no sé que más!**

**Prólogo**

**¡Feliz año nuevo! Ah no, no es año nuevo. Les he venido con un huevo de pascua para la ocasión: ¡Una nueva historia cargada de humor y sabor a todos los malvaviscos asados que les encantan reírse a carcajadas! Éste es el remplazo muy, muy anticipado de Mí Adorado Árbol de Bonsái. Ya que el fic está terminado, solo me falta subir el último capítulo. ¡A mí me encantan las parodias y aún más si son de Duelo Xiaolin! Y éste nuevo proyecto presenta 20 drabbles donde veremos a los personajes de Xiaolin Showdown encarnar una escena de numerosas películas inolvidables. Los personajes mantendrán su personalidad intacta y las escenas siempre tendrán un toquecito a lo XS. Y helas aquí:**

**Los 4 Fantásticos - Los 4 Elementales**

**Star Wars - Xiaolin Wars**

**El Karate Kid - El Xiaolin Kid**

**Harry Potter - Omi Potter**

**El Retrato de Dorian Gray - El Retrato de Chase Young**

**El Mago de Oz - El Guerrero de Oz**

**Monster - Monster al estilo XS (¡alerta de Slash!)**

**Charlie & la fábrica de chocolates - Omi & la fábrica de chocolates**

**El Tigre y el Dragón - Crouching Heylin, Hidden Xiaolin (si pongo el título en español sonará ridículo)**

**Koizora - Koizora al estilo Xiaolin Showdown_  
_**

**La Vida de Pi - La Vida de Omi **

**Los Tres Mosqueteros - Los Tres Mosqueguerreros**

**Mulan - Kimikolan (ja, ja, ja)**

**Zathura - Zathura al estilo Xiaolin Showdown **

**Héroe - Héroe al estilo Xiaolin Showdown**

**Oliver Twist - Omi Twist**

**Las Dos Caras de Mí Novia - Las Dos Caras de Mí Novia al estilo XS**

**The Matrix - The Matrix al estilo Xiaolin Showdown**

**El Fantasma de la Ópera - El Fantasma de la Ópera al estilo XS. El título de por sí ya es bonito :(**

**? = Es una sorpresa, shhhh...**

**Habrán notado que algunos fics van a ser re locos (como el Mago de Oz) y otros muy interesantes (no sé ustedes, pero me emocioné por el primero). Efectivamente no van a ser publicados del mismo orden, excepto el último. A veces mis personajes/actores sufrían de descontentos (como que no recibieron su salario a tiempo, no comieron o sufrieron una pérdida o lo que sea) y se salían de sus líneas. Cosas de estrellas. No hagan importancia en eso. Las pelis ya tienen designadas los personajes (aunque algunos lo dicen como por ejemplo Omi Potter) y algunas pelis tienen ya se sabe cuál es la escena recreada. Este fic como contiene capítulos cortos se actualizará cada semana. Como siempre, mis respetos mí querida Latinoamérica y Centroamérica (pues que aquí es donde se concentran la mayoría de parla en español y mis lectores). ¡Por favor disfruten de la función! Feliz día de brujas, aún no los conozco, pero me caen bien ;) **


	2. Xiaolin Wars

**Xiaolin Wars**

**Episode V: El Imperio Heylin Contraataca**

**Géneros: Acción/Aventura/Ciencia ficción**

**Rated: T**

**Sinopsis: Tres después de la destrucción de la Estrella de Heylin. Omi Crudo y el resto de la Alianza Rebelde son perseguidos por Chase Young y las fuerzas de élite del Imperio Heylin. Mientras se desarrolla una historia de amor entre Raimundo y Kimiko, y Omi aprende más sobre los caminos de la Fuerza en la mano derecha del Maestro Fung. Con Raimundo y Kimiko capturados en el Imperio Heylin, Omi luchará contra Young en una confrontación sin igual, pero Chase Young esconde una terrible develación. **

**¿Por qué?: Seguramente muchos querrán matarme cuando terminen de leer. Pero en serio *riéndome* tenía que hacer esto, era una espinilla que debía sacarme. Terminé muerta de la risa cuando acabé. Admito que no soy fanática ni me gusta Star Wars (disculpa a los que sí son fanáticos, pero las naves espaciales no me llaman la atención ni nada de eso, prefiero guerreros milenarios en la tierra masacrándose entre ellos), creo que únicamente me vi la tercera película. Por lo que sé, dejé que Guan hiciera de Obi-Wan porque le quedaba como anillo al dedo y Kimiko y Raimundo los dejé como amigos de Omi por lo que anteriormente leyeron (aparte que Kimi-chan es para Omi una hermana como lo es Leia y Luke en Star Wars). Chase y Omi son perfectos para los personajes y al parámetro que quería ajustar. Este es la parodia más alterada que van a leer (la realidad de la serie Xiaolin Showdown y de la saga de películas de Star Wars se van a cruzar) para hacerla mucho más divertida. Este capítulo está dedicado a los billones de fans que apoyan la teoría en que Chase es el padre de Omi XD (sip, lo sé, soy malvada)**

**Cast:**

**Omi como Luke Skywalker**

**Chase Young como Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker**

**Kimiko Tohomiko como Princesa Leia**

**Raimundo Pedrosa como Han Solo**

**Maestro Monje Guan como Ben Obi-Wan Kenobi**

**Maestro Fung como Yoda**

* * *

Sujeté fuertemente el mango de mí espada láser. Di un respingo cuando escuché que una compuerta se cerraba. Bajé el arma. Suspiré. En ese momento se iluminó la estancia rincón a rincón. Me volteé y distinguí la silueta de Chase Young, escondida entre las sombras. Yo había llegado tan lejos como para que viniera a estropearme mí esfuerzo. Caminé hasta él. Subí la plataforma. _Los débiles hablan. Los fuertes actúan. _Desenvainé la empuñadura, se vislumbró una hoja de láser azul. Él también empuñó su sable de luz rojo. Y la entrecruzó suavemente contra la mía. Golpeé el haz de luz roja. Saltaron chispas. Ataqué una vez más.

Él neutralizó mí ataque y me lo devolvió. Flexioné las rodillas. Casi caí por las escaleras. Me enarbolé y avancé. Él retrocedió. Di un paso más. Y él reculó un espacio. Blandimos nuestras espadas, él es muy buen espadachín. No sabía que expresión ocultaba su mirada. Esos ojos dorados. ¿Por qué ese color para un ser tan maligno como él? Hasta ahora él solo repelía cada uno de mis golpes, intenté llegar a sus hombros. Pero rompió eso cuando pasó su hoja. Me agaché en un acto reflejo.

-Has aprendido mucho, jovencito.

-Claro, aprendí del mejor... –él sonrió malignamente-. ¡Me refería al jedi Fung!

Chase me atacó. Retuve su primer golpe. Pero el segundo me desarmó. Mí espada rodó por las escaleras. Fui rápidamente por ella. La recuperé. Chase saltó desde una elevada altura. Rodé.

-Tu destino está entrelazado al mío, joven jedi. Obi-Guan temía de esta gran verdad -él me acorraló. Intenté no caerme por una portilla en el piso. Pero no lo pude evitar y me caí-. Era demasiado tarde –Chase oprimió un botón que me propulsó a salir volando-, quizás no seas tan fuerte como creía el emperador –Chase se dio cuenta que no volví. Levantó la vista. Me vio aferrado a unos cables de esta temible máquina- impresionante… –descargó la espada sobre el cable. La nave sufrió de una fuga de gas, me cambié de lugar a tiempo.

Aunque este no era la enorme cueva monstruosa de Chase. No daba tanto miedo. Tomé el tubo y le rocié el gas. Esparciéndose a la redonda. No supe su ubicación hasta que me atacó por detrás. Con mí látigo de agua recuperé mí espada y contraataqué.

-Obi-Guan te instruyó bien, no tienes miedo –nuestras espadas danzaron en el aire cuando intercambiamos golpes dirigidos al pecho, hombros y costados-, no puedes vencerme. Solo tu odio puede destruirme –ignoré sus palabras y seguí atacando. Blandió su espada. Di una cabriola en el aire completa, aterrizando detrás de él. Chase se volteó. Nuestras espadas se entrecruzaron. Logré derribarlo cuando lo acorralé. Él en serio se desplomó.

Salté en su busca. Si creía que iba a tener piedad con él. Pues se equivocó. Escudriñé con la mirada. Y lo miré delante de mí. Empuñé mi espada y me puse en posición de ataque. Él no tuvo necesidad. Era tan arrogante como para subestimar mí habilidad. Justamente uno de los cables iba a golpearme en la retaguardia. Rechacé el golpe y lo esquivé. Chase repitió el mismo movimiento. Era el mismo Chase Young, quien conjuraba mentalmente esos objetos para atacarme. Seguimos luchando. Él detenía cada uno de mis espadazos. Chase envió una caja y otra serie de objetos a abalanzarme. Estuve a punto de perder el control. Me aferré de una pared. Uno de los objetos golpeó la escotilla. El cristal se hizo añicos en el suelo. Chase se ocultó. El viento intentó a absorber y por más que intenté de oponer resistencia, me llevó consigo. Me sujeté del barandal antes de caer al vacío. Impulsé el resto del cuerpo a subir. Caminé por un pasillo, en estado de alerta. Chase me recibió con un ataque sorpresa. No lo dejé salirse con la suya y detuve los espadazos puntualmente. Chase golpeó las máquinas. Éstas echaron chispas. Salí corriendo. Chase no me dejó en paz. Desenfundé mí espada y en una magistral combinación de técnicas empezó a ganar terreno. Llevándome a un puente. Me derribó cuando tocó mí rostro. Sentí como las células de la piel se achicharraban. Chase me apuntó con la espada, impidiéndome que me levantara:

-Estás acabado... –abofeteé su espada, intentándolo desarmar. Me reintegré. Seguimos en la lucha, volvió a tener ventajas y me obligó a retroceder. Me desarmó completamente cuando su espada cortó mí mano. Solté un alarido de dolor, caí arrodillado. Preferí tumbarme al suelo que dejarlo verme en esta posición tan humillante- Apenas has descubierto el máximo de tu poder, Omi. Únete a mí y te convertiré en una máquina asesina, en el mejor guerrero jedi de toda la galaxia, tendrás el poder del Cosmos a tus pies si te alías conmigo. Así los dos acabaremos con esta absurda pelea –guardé mí brazo debajo de mí casaca, temblando del furor y de la quemazón ardiente.

-¡JAMÁS! No me uniré nunca a las fuerzas del mal...

-Si supieras el poder del reverso tenebroso. Obi-Guan no te dijo lo que le pasó a tu padre.

-¡Me dijo lo suficiente!... Me dijo que tú lo mataste.

-No Omi, _yo soy tu padre _–sacudí la cabeza sin poder creerlo.

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡es imposible!

-Examina tus sentimientos, sabes que es verdad. ¡¿No lo entiendes?! Aún sin que supieras esta gran verdad, respondiste al llamado de sangre y me ayudaste cuando el tonto de Spicer me encerró en la esfera de yun. En toda la segunda temporada mí máxima ambición ha sido hacerte mi aprendiz para que juntos como padre e hijo tomemos nuestros puestos como los conquistadores de la Tierra y toda la galaxia, derrotando a los Monjes Xiaolin. Si hice lo que hice a finales de la segunda temporada fue por ti, nada es más importante que esto y solo tienes un camino que escoger –extendió sus manos-. Ven conmigo.

-¡Corte! ¡Corte! ¡Corte! -el director gritó con nulidad mientras pisoteaba el suelo- ¡¿Young, qué crees que estás haciendo?!

-Revelando nuestros planes para el final de temporada de Xiaolin Chronicles. Pensé que le daría un ambiente más dramático.

-¡Apégate al libreto, Young! –el director se frotó la frente mientras retomaba asiento- Okey: ¡Xiaolin Wars, toma dos! ¡acción!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –protesté-. Pero si eso es cierto ¡¿por qué soy amarillo?!

-Es que en aquel tiempo estaba tomando una doble dosis de drogas.

-¡Corte! ¡corte! ¡corte! –el director se levanta, jalándose de sus cabellos- ¡¿sabes que estaba haciendo antes que te interrumpieras?! ¡Estaba escribiendo tu cheque de pago!

-¡No, corte usted! Estoy haciendo servicio público aquí. Hagamos un pequeño receso. ¡Los niños hoy en día no necesitan ver programas de artes marciales ni naves espaciales y eso! ¡Si no necesitan aprender a decirle NO a las drogas! De lo contrario tendrán hijos como esa cosa –me señaló. Los otros tres monjes escondidos tras de bambalinas se echaron a reír sin control.

-¡Suficiente! ¡hagamos una pausa para el almuerzo! –dijo el directo cayendo de nuevo en su silla furioso enseguida se tragó una botella completa de aspirinas. Se escuchó una campana.

Saqué mí mano escondida de la manga. Me tiré desde una plataforma hacia el abismo de un reactor. Caminé devuelta a camerinos para cambiarme de ropa, al lado de Chase.

-¿En serio a finales de temporada me dirás ante todos los fanáticos que tú eres mi padre?

-No, quería que supieras la verdad si eso significa el fin de la vida tal como la conocemos.

-Ahhhhhhhh...

-¿Te gustaría si saliéramos para almorzar y luego te enseñara otras técnicas?

-¡Oh sí, eso sería genial! –exclamé abrazándolo- Te quiero, padre.


	3. El Fantasma del Templo Xiaolin

**El Fantasma del Templo Xiaolin**

**Géneros: Musical/Romance/Drama/Horror/Misterio/Tragedia**

**Rating: T**

**Sinopsis: La famosa Ópera de China (el Templo Xiaolin)**** prepara el estreno de su espectáculo más fastuoso, pero un misterio se oculta entre bastidores: la presencia de un Fantasma. Nadie sabe qué o quién es, pero sus apariciones son cada vez más frecuentes y siembran el pánico entre el público. Sólo Kimiko Tohomiko, una joven bailarina, puede acercarse a él: el Fantasma es su maestro de canto. Lo que Kimiko ignora es que el Fantasma está profundamente enamorado de ella y no permitirá que nadie se interponga en su camino.**

**¿Por qué?: El fantasma de la ópera es otro clásico que hemos parodiado. Nuevamente pongo a Chase, a Raimundo y a Kimiko en un triángulo amoroso. Chase es perfecto para ser el fantasma por su encanto varonil y su magnetismo misterioso, ¿no lo han oído cantar? Raimundo será el encantador Raoul. Esto me llegó cuando me vi un tráiler y creo que vi una historia incompleta en fanfiction de XS parodiando la misma por ahí en inglés. Solo les voy a decir que disfruten del espectáculo. Recuerden que yo alteré esto a mí conveniencia. Suprimí dos canciones para no torturarlos tanto. Las letras en cursiva muestra a los personajes cantando. ¿Comentarios? **

**Cast:**

**Chase Young como El Fantasma de la Ópera/Erik**

**Kimiko Tohomiko como Christine Daeé**

**Raimundo Pedrosa como Raoul**

**Wuya como Madame Giry **

**Ashley/Minina como Carlota Giudicelli **

**Maestro Fung como Monsieur André Gilles **

**Monje Maestro Guan como Monsieur Richard Firmin **

**Jack Spicer como Ubaldo Piangi**

**Keiko como Meg Giry**

* * *

-¡Maestro, estoy lista! –clamó La Minina extendiendo los brazos tras haber vocalizado un poco. Ashley le encantaba las presentaciones teatrales. Monsieur Fung golpeó con la batuta el atril y balanceó los brazos. La música empieza. Entonó una dulce melodía. Con voz de soprano grave, comienza a cantar la primera estrofa:

_Think of me, think of me fondly__  
__When we´ve said good bye__  
__Remember me once in a while__  
__Please promise me you´ll try_

Algunos se tapan los oídos disimuladamente. Kimiko se rió un poco. Pero en ese momento un telón de fondo se desploma sobre el escenario, aplastando a La Minina en plena función de su acto. Todos retroceden excepto Monsieur Guan quien se acercó a ayudar a Ashley.

-¡Quítenme esto de encima! ¡Spicer! ¡Fung! ¡Guan!

-El fantasma del templo está aquí, Kimiko-chan -susurró Keiko. Kimiko vació sin entender a quién se refería exactamente. La Minina roja de la indignación ignora a los propietarios.

-Pero Ashley, tampoco es para tanto, ha sido un pequeño incidente –se disculpó uno.

-Unos pequeños incidentes que ha dejado que suceda, Monsieur Guan. Me rehúso a seguir trabajando con ustedes dos si ignoran el peligro de sus actrices al ser saboteadas, ¡Spicer! ¡ve por mí gato! ¡nos vamos de aquí! A ver como ustedes se las arreglan sin La Minina.

-¡Ashley, espera! ¡Ashley! –Ashley se marcha sacudiendo su abrigo de plumas de canarios negros. Jack recoge una caja con un gato persa blanca dormido.

-Maldito animal... –maldice entre dientes corriendo tras la temperamental actriz. Monsieur Guan exclama en un tono de frustración:

-¡Allá va nuestra estrella de la noche! Invertí un dineral en esta obra y ahora que ya nos quedamos sin protagonista para el tercer acto, ¡ME QUEDÉ ARRUINADO! ¡¿cómo voy a encontrar a alguien que sustituya a La Minina en menos de doce horas?! ¡es imposible! –Madame Wuya, la maestra de ballet de la ópera se acerca al preocupado millonario con una carta sellada con una calavera.

-Disculpe, Monsieur, aquí está una carta de El Fantasma del Templo. La leí para usted y dice que quiere reservar el palco número cinco para sí mismo ya que quiera presenciar su ópera y exige su salario de veinte mil francos.

-¡¿20.000 FRANCOS PARA UNA PERSONA QUE NO EXISTE?! ¡trae acá! –Guan tomó entre manos el sobre y lo destruyó en mil pedacitos.

-Monsieur creo que conozco a alguien que puede suplantar a La Minina –dijo ella- ¡Kimiko Tohomiko paso al frente!

-Oh qué bien, una corista –gruñó sarcástico.

-Ella ha sido enseñada por un maestro.

-¿Y cómo se llama él?

-No sé su nombre.

-Por favor dele una oportunidad, ha memorizado bien las líneas de La Minina y confío que no nos defraudará –Madame Wuya empujó a Kimiko con delicadeza. La hermosa chica se puso al frente del escenario. Y empezó a entonar para todos en la ópera:

_Think of me, think of me fondly__  
__When we´ve said good bye__  
__Remember me once in a while__  
__Please promise me you´ll try__And when you find__  
__That once again you long__  
__To take your heart back,__  
__And be free__  
__If you ever find a moment,__  
__Spare a thought for me_

El tercer acto mostraba a una pareja de jóvenes amantes, que según la leyenda, la luna se enceló de que el joven se enamorara de la humilde lugareña y separó a ambos por un mar. Entonces solamente una vez al año podrían reencontrarse cuando las estrellas formaban un puente en la noche*. Kimiko fue hermosamente vestida para el acto representando el papel de la chica en espera de reencontrarse con su verdadero amor. La chica no solo sorprendió a los mismos propietarios sino a un millardo de espectadores quienes asistieron al teatro y se embelesaron por la voz angelical de la corista japonesa:

_We never said__  
__Our love was ever green__  
__Or as unchainging as the sea__  
__But if you can still remember,__  
__Stop and think of me__Think of all the things__  
__We've shared and seen,__  
__Don't think about the things__  
__Which might have been__Think of me, think of me waking__  
__Silent and resing__  
__Imagine me, trying too hard to__  
__Put you from my mind_

_Recall those days,__  
__Look back on all those times,__  
__Think of the things__  
__We'll never do__  
__There will never be a day when__  
__I won't think of you_

Aquella noche era especial para los propietarios porque asistía el famoso vizconde desde Brasil: Raimundo Pedrosa, éste observaba desde uno de los balcones a la joven Kimiko. Su corazón quedó hechizado de la belleza de la chica. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvía a ver a su amor de la niñez y estaba más radiante que nunca. Antes que la chica terminara, Raimundo estaba aplaudiéndole como todos los demás se animaron:

-_¿Puede ser?... _¡Bravo! –exclamó interrumpiéndose a sí mismo, no podía esperar más y se marchó del palco-. _¿Puede ser Kimiko? Que finalmente el destino te devolvió a mí, cuán inocente y jóvenes éramos antes de yo partir. _Quizá ella no me recuerde...

_We never said__  
__Our love was ever green__  
__Or as unchanging as the sea__  
__But please promise me,__  
__That sometimes__  
__You will think_

_aaaaa aaa aa a aaaaaaaaaa__  
__aaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_of me!_

El público rompió en aplausos. Los caballeros tiraron rosas al escenario. Kimiko se inclinó en una reverencia, sonriendo de los nervios. Monsieur Guan y Monsieur Fung alababan su hermoso canto. Aplaudían con ganas a contraste de cuando la dejaron audicionar. La chica había salvado a la ópera. Sin embargo, una sombra escondida en los telones también era espectador de su canción. Cerraron el telón. Jack comunicó a La Minina que su partida después de todo no arruinó la obra. Tras su debut triunfal, la joven japonesa va al sótano a encender una vela a su fallecido padre. El destacado violinista Toshiro Tohomiko. Como costumbre. La chica sonríe. Justo en ese entonces escuche una voz en las paredes

-_¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! ¡Bravísimo! _–canturreó, era la voz de su maestro aplaudiéndola.

En ese momento, Keiko, su mejor amiga e hija de Madame Wuya baja a felicitar a la chica por su momento allá afuera. Eso la convertiría en una estrella.

-Kimiko estuviste grandiosa… –Kimiko se sonrojó y sonrió- Felicidades, me sorprende que estés aquí tan sola cuando hace unos minutos todos allá te glorificaban. ¡Me gustaría saber cuál es tu secreto amiga! ¿Quién es tu gran maestro?

-Kei... Cuando tu madre me trajo a Xiaolin Theatre, siempre he venido aquí a prender una vela a mí padre. Y desde la primera vez oí una voz superior, mi padre al morir me dijo que me enviaría un ángel: el ángel de la música.

-Ay Kimiko, no es ningún ángel es cuestión de talento.

Kimiko no se convenció mucho de sus palabras. La chica fue a su camerino. Notó docenas de flores que le habían sido enviados en honor a su debut. Se sentó al frente de su espejo. Y cepilló su hermosa cabellera pelinegra. Raimundo encontró el camerino de la chica. Donde los propietarios ansiaba hablar con él, pero quería establecer una conversación a solas con la chica. Consecutivamente vio el ramillete de tulipanes en manos de Fung y lo agarró sin previo aviso. Y tocó la puerta. "Adelante", dijo ella sin voltearse.

-..._Y la pequeña Kimi-chan no sabía qué le gustaba más si sus vestidos de princesa o los videojuegos de su consola**, pero finalmente respondió..._

-_El ángel de la música que arrulla mis noches_ –dijeron al unísono. Solo había una persona en el mundo que sabía eso.

-¡Raimundo! –exclamó Kimiko corriendo a sus brazos-. ¿Pero cuándo...?

-Estuviste glamorosa, Kim –dijo él después de separarse, le entregó el ramo de flores- Ha pasado tanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿por qué no nos vamos a comer algo?

-Raimundo no, tú no entiendes. El ángel de la música es muy estricto y...

-¡¿Qué importa?! Tuviste un estrellato, él debería darte el día libre. Anda cámbiate, volveré pronto –dijo riéndose de "sus fantasías" antes de cerrar la puerta.

Kimiko no sabía qué hacer al principio ni qué decir. Terminó cambiándose de ropa por una lista para salir. Lo que desconocía es que una mano la había encerrado en su habitación con tal de no dejarla salir ni que nadie entrar, sobretodo Raimundo. A punto de cruzar la puerta, las luces se apagaron por arte de magia. Kimiko sabía que eso únicamente podría ser por parte de su maestro. Giró sobre sí misma, pero solo oyó su voz cantarina:

_-¡Muchacho indolente! Descarado pillo desvergonzado que goza de tu gloria..._

_-Maestro, perdóneme por favor. Mi alma es débil y me dejé seducir por sus palabras –_ella probó con responderle cantando de la misma manera que él se comunicaba con la chica.

-_Niña aduladora, deberías saber bien por qué me escondo en las sombras. Acércate a tu espejo y contempla el rostro de tu ángel de la música. Yo soy tu Ángel de la Música. _

Kimiko se acercó al espejo. Ahí contempló el rostro de su ángel: Un hombre joven con la mandíbula afilada, los ojos acaramelados, la mandíbula afilada, piel translúcida, el cabello largo como alas de cuervo y alto. La joven quedó embelesada por su voz que ignoró de los gritos de Raimundo cuando intentó abrir la habitación totalmente cerrada. Kimiko descubrió entonces que su espejo era un pasadizo secreto y extendió la mano. Él la tomó. Y ya no había vuelta atrás. La condujo a través de las mazmorras, sin soltar su mano. Ellos bajaron por unas escaleras de mármol con una vela como su única luz en aquellos pasillos oscuros. La montó en una lancha. Y se fue remando, llevándose consigo a la chica, por una vena subterránea donde había un río. Pasaron a través de la boca "de un monstruo" y los dos entraron a una especie de guarida hermosa***. El Fantasma del Templo la ayudó a bajarse, apartó a los felinos que vivían con él y le dio la bienvenida a sus aposentos:

-Sé bienvenida al santuario de la música, ángel mío... este trono es tuyo –dijo gentilmente.

Kimiko exploró los lares, los felinos dieron espacio mientras observaba estatuas de piedra y la fuente del medio. Su gusto era exquisito. Más atrás encontró unas cortinas. Casi pierde el aliento cuando miró que detrás de ella un maniquí idéntico a ella... _vistiendo un traje de novia..._

* * *

***Realmente la obra en cuestión era la Prima Donna, pero para enfocarla más a Xiaolin. La sustituí por una sacada de mí mente.**

****Cambié los "gustos" de Christine por los de Kimiko-chan.**

*****Oh sí, esa es la guarida de Chase Young. ¿Quién diría que debajo de un teatro habría tan magnífico palacio?**

**Mensaje para ubby09: ¡Ni hao! Me alegra saber que te haya gustado el corto anterior porque a mí me encantó. Sin embargo, no todos los cortos son comedia. Algunos son tristes (uno me hizo llorar), otros son escalofriantes, las hay unas llenas de emoción y un sinfín de emociones por cada uno de mis cortos. No abandonaré la historia, me motiva mucho que mis lectores me escriban reviews. Solo espero que este corto haya sido de tu agrado. Voy a tratar de actualizar cada semana, pero hay veces que mis estudios me agobian. Gracias por haberte tomado un poco de tu tiempo y haber leído este fic. ¡Hasta entonces!**


	4. Los 4 Elementales

**Los 4 Elementales**

**Géneros: Acción/Aventura/Ciencia ficción**

**Rating: T**

**Sinopsis: El Dr. Raimundo Pedrosa es un brillante físico (pero en bancarrota), está convencido de que la evolución de la Tierra se desencadenó hace millones de años por nubes de energía cómica en el espacio y una de estas nubes está próxima a acercarse a la Tierra. Raimundo para probar su teoría decide viajar al espacio junto a la hermosa jefa de investigación genética Kimiko Tohomiko, su exaltado hermano Omi Tohomiko y el astronauta y a la vez mejor amigo Clay Bailey, con el acceso a la estación privada del Dr. Jack Spicer. Sin embargo, un fuerte bombardeo de rayos cósmicos cambiará para siempre las vidas del quinteto.**

**¿Por qué?: No lo pude resistir, cuando conté la similitud cuatro y cuatro. Con poderes fantásticos. Recuerdo que de pequeñita veía la serie animada, eran los súper héroes de Marvel que más me gustaban hasta que vi X-Men. Hace añales me vi la película, fue duramente criticada tanto por críticos como fans, yo sinceramente hacía caso omiso a sus puntos. Aunque las personalidades entre el Dr. Reed Richards y Raimundo solo coincidieran en el hábito de líder, y no era tan ligada como la de Johnny Storm, Rai mantuvo su personalidad. Kimiko era lindamente obvio, que sería la chica del show. La química entre Omi y ella como hermanos es fantástica. Clay como Ben Grimm, ¿alguna vez ha visto a Clay con su coraza de tierra? Simplemente son casi hermanos. Y Jack por tener más o menos la edad misma de Raimundo, su papel en la serie tanto en Los 4 Fantásticos como Xiaolin Showdown, el archienemigo. Opté por darle el de Dr. Doom. Pues nada, disfruten la función. ¿Comentarios? **

**Cast:**

**Raimundo Pedrosa como Dr. Reed/Mr. Fantástico**

**Kimiko Tohomiko como Susan Storm/La Mujer Invisible**

**Omi como Johnny Storm/La Antorcha Humana **

**Clay Bailey como Ben Grimm/La Mole **

**Jack Spicer como Víctor Van Doom/Dr. Doom**

* * *

Hoy era el día. Y estaban listos para el despegue. Un grupo de cinco jóvenes reconocidos emprenderían un viaje al espacio exterior para observar la famosa nube de energía cósmica expuesta en el trabajo del físico: El Dr. Raimundo Pedrosa. Él, la jefa de investigación Kimiko Tohomiko, los astronautas Omi Tohomiko (hermano de Kimiko) y Clay Bailey. En el viaje los acompañaba el Dr. Jack Spicer, el rico concejero delegado de Industrias Spicer, quien había concedido el permiso de acceder a su estación espacial para probar los efectos de la exposición de la nube con muestras biológicas. La NASA les había facilitado unos monos térmicos especiales para cuando se preparaban para despegar en una nave modelo 3000, patrocinada por Industrias Spicer. Había sido publicado por periódicos, los medios de comunicación estaban como locos por ser quién grabara el despegue de la nave...

-Estos trajes están súper geniales, son tan cómodos como los uniformes del templo… –exclamó Omi.

-Son monos futuristas hechos con material térmico. Las bandas negras indican tirantes y pueden ser usados como soportes o accesorios. Los codos están reforzados y las suelas son lisas y funcionales. Cortesía de Industrias Spicer. Deben de usarlos debajo de los trajes espaciales –explicó la Dra. Kimiko-, aquí tienes Clay... –dijo amablemente entregándole un traje al astronauta. Luego pasó frente de Raimundo vetándoselos en la cara.

-¡Oye, con más cariño!

-Tienen que cambiarse ya, nos esperan a todos. Vente conmigo Omi… –Kimiko extendió la mano.

-¿Me van a dejar conducir la Nave 3000?

-No.

-¡¿Qué?! No es junto...

-Justo.

-¡Eso también! Le he rogado a padre millones de veces que me dejara conducir, pero...

El quinteto subió a la nave vistiendo unos trajes espaciales fue un momento histórico y aún más cuando se inició el conteo regresivo para la partida. La nave entró en órbita. El equipo pudo observar a través de las escotillas las maravillas del espacio exterior. Todo marchaba perfectamente. Las coordenadas correctas. La señal para contactarse con la tierra era buena. El Dr. Raimundo iba al frente de la expedición. La nave iba en rumbo a la estación espacial privada de Spicer.

-Creo que es el momento para que des un paseo espacial y montes las muestras, Clay.

-Entendido compañero –asintió. Se abrió la compuerta, salió el mismísimo Jack Spicer.

-¿Otra vez haciendo el trabajo sucio, Clay? Me parece que existen personas que les gusta aprovecharse de la buena voluntad de los demás mientras los dejan hacerlo. Y tú Raimundo creo que seré el último en felicitarte, por fin saliste de los laboratorios. Supongo que no está mal respirar algo de aire espacial, ¿Quieres un concejo? Deberías bajar de las nubes de vez en cuando si quieres algún día llegar a ser como yo, a veces pienso que esos sueños están llenos de helio que te permiten volar por las nubes.

-Escucha Spicer podrás financiar esta expedición y ser el chico más simpático de todos pero Raimundo está al mando. Él dice una orden y yo la cumplo –gruñó Clay.

-Okey, me quedó clarín clarinete. Kimiko, corazón, me gustaría hablar contigo en privado.

Kimiko se dio vuelta. Dejó los expedientes a un lado. Marchándose con el doctor. Clay se dirigía a cambiarse cuando tocó el hombro de Raimundo, quien indiferentemente siguió chequeando su investigación sobre la nube.

-Él no puede hacerte esto: Primero él quiere robarse el crédito y tu dinero. Segundo trae abordo a tu ex novia para restregártela en la cara. Y tercero te insulta.

-No es gran cosa, Kimiko es feliz. Él puede ofrecerle mucho, es exitoso, es rico, es famoso.

-¿Y por qué no sales con él? –bromeó Clay.

-Ya no importa, lo nuestro fue hace mucho tiempo y ya no volverá a suceder, vamos con las muestras –dice Raimundo sacudiendo la cabeza. Entre él y Omi ayudaron a Clay a ponerse su traje de navegante espacial. Era un traje corpulento, diseñado para enfrentar los rigores del espacio. El traje era grueso para evitar detecciones de radar, la superficie está cubierta por filamentos ópticos y superconductores, una ayuda para diseminar la fricción cuando se viaja a velocidad extrema. Las áreas del pecho fueron reforzados con una armadura gruesa, el casco tenía forma de un tazón, amplias formas en cada parte del cuerpo incluyendo las articulaciones y enormes guantes. Un grueso calzado, con relleno en las rodillas y un panel abierto en la cara.

-Listo Clay, estás enlatado –se rió Omi golpeando el pecho del gigantón-. Oye, he visto que Rai le está echando un ojo a mi hermana, no quiero parecer grosero, pero ella está saliendo con este Spicer... El líder en electrónica, el soltero del año y todo eso.

-Los corazones siguen heridos, pero no pueden olvidar...

-¡Es un lindo pensamiento, amigo mío! ¡todo listo, Rai, el hombre de hojalata puede salir!

De inmediato abrieron la compuerta y Clay salió a dar su paseo espacial. Entretanto, Jack y Kimiko salieron a dar una caminata en la nave. La chica observaba con maravilla el espacio exterior. Jack se puso al lado de Kimiko, admirando lo mismo que ella veía.

-¿Sorprendida por la propuesta?

-No, entiendo los negocios. Esto es un gran avance para la compañía.

-Ah sí, la compañía –Jack se rascó la cabeza-, pero ningún avance tiene sentido si no tienes a nadie con quien compartirlo –esas palabras lograron que ella lo mirara a los ojos-. Kimita, todo hombre quiere darle a su mujer el mundo, en mí caso la expresión no es metafórica.

Kimiko había olvidado que la máquina responde a la voz de Jack e inmediatamente se abrió el escudo. En la plataforma donde ambos estaban parados podía observar con más detalle el cosmos. Kimiko se quedó asombrada con los planetas que se veían a lo lejos. Las estrellas. Los pedazos de partículas que flotaban. Incluso juró haber presenciado una estrella fugaz. Jack sacó de su bolsillo trasero una cajita especial y la llevó tras de su espalda, cuando fue a dirigirse nuevamente a la chica.

-Esto es increíble, Jack.

-Lo sé, ahora solo imagina que en realidad estamos en un... restaurant francés y yo solo...

-Jack, por favor, no digas eso... –Kimiko sacudió la cabeza, se esperó lo que iba a suceder. Le mostró la caja y la abrió había un anillo de compromiso de diamantes sobre una montura de oro.

-Solo cuatro palabras, Kimita, cuatro palabras y nuestras vidas se alterarán.

-¡Srta. Tohomiko! ¡Sr. Spicer! Vengan rápido, un error de cálculo. La nube se materializará muy delante de lo previsto, debemos abortar la misión… –rugió la voz de Raimundo por el altavoz. Kimiko salió corriendo a reencontrarse, él la interrumpió justo cuando iba a dar su respuesta. Jack solo maldecía entre dientes a quien había arruinado su momento, fue detrás de la chica. Kimiko comprobó que Raimundo efectivamente tenía razón cuando contó que tenían 6 segundos de abortar antes de que la nube los afectara. Sin embargo, Clay todavía seguía afuera. Omi se comunicó rápidamente con el astronauta, ordenándole regresar. Clay no entiendo lo que sucede hasta que decide voltearse, una enorme nube de energía cósmica se acerca a toda velocidad.

-¡No hay tiempo, salta! –exclamó Omi.

Clay tomó impulso mientras saltaba a un velocidad pobre devuelta a la nave. Jack se dirigió a los paneles y cerró el escudo, o la entrada a Clay. Kimiko se percató de lo que pasaba, que quiso detenerlo:

-¡No lo harás, Jack! ¡No dejarás a Clay afuera!

-¡Pues mírame hacerlo, mujer!

El quinteto se bamboleó peligrosamente. Clay estrelló su cara contra el escudo, sin poder llegar a entrar. La nube golpea la nave, atravesándola ineludiblemente. La gama de energía cósmica afecta al todo el grupo, dejándolos fuera de movimiento. Clay recibe una completa exposición frente a la nube mientras que el resto recibe una dosis más limitada dentro de la estación. Perdieron la consciencia poco después de que la nube siguió su curso, sin tocar la tierra. La NASA tomó medidas para rescatar al grupo en el espacio. Fueron sometidos a un hospital donde recibieron atenciones médicas, duraron días hospitalizados, aparentemente todo pareció haber salido normal. Clay fue el último en recuperar la consciencia, despertó jadeando y sudando. Su mejor amigo estaba sentado, esperando que abriera los ojos:

-Clay, despertaste.

-Sí, ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Bueno luego de que fuimos afectados por la nube, la NASA envió refuerzos y nos trajeron a casa. Hemos estado hospitalizados durante días.

-¿Cómo están Omi y Kimiko?

-Ellos están bien, de hecho iba a enviarle unas flores a Kim, pero en tu caso Clay no sabría cómo decirte. Varios de los mejores cirujanos plásticos te diagnosticaron, mas no pudieron hacer nada contigo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Dame un espejo, quiero verme! –exigió Clay. Raimundo y se adelantó a tomarlo. Clay se lo arrebató a regañadientes.

-Tal vez no sea la mejor idea, pero... sé fuerte amigo –Clay se vio en el espejo, viendo su exacto reflejo-, bueno no hallaron mejoras para tu cara así que mejor yo me...

-¡RAIMUNDO, PEDAZO DE ALCORNOQUE! ¡HIJO DE TU MADRE!

Clay le lanzó el espejo, enfurecido. Raimundo salió riéndose. Se aclaró la garganta cuando visitó el cuarto de Kimiko Tohomiko, aún guardaba reposo, yacía dormida. Su habitación estaba abarrotada de flores. En ese momento, una enfermera traía un ramo de orquídeas y un cuerpo de médicos que venían a llevarse las flores para no congestionar el cuarto con el dióxido de carbono.

-Aleje las orquídeas, es alérgica a ellas –susurró él. Dejó las flores en un florero y salió del cuarto. Kimiko abrió los ojos, pensativa a lo que acababa de oír. Entretanto, Omi, quien fue el primero en despertar iba a embarcarse con unos amigos a surfear* las olas de la playa.

Todo pareció haber ido a las mil maravillas. El chico iba a la cabeza de sus demás colegas. Omi no perdía el tiempo en exhibir y _presumir_ sus cualidades cuando mostraba su destreza sobre la tabla. Al intentar pararse de mano empezó a perder el equilibrio y cayó de su tabla. Pero pronto comenzó a surfear sin necesidad de tabla porque el agua misma lo ayudaba. No obstante, obtuvo un forzoso aterrizaje. Y aterrizo con la cara frente la arena.

Jack enfrontaba sus propios problemas para cuando fue a Industrias Spicer. Teniendo una reacción violenta contra los accionistas debido a la publicidad del fracaso espacial.

-El banco le da una semana, Sr. Spicer.

-Podemos dar un giro a esto, caballeros...

-¡Una semana, el banco no espera a nadie en particular!

Sin más alternativa, Jack se prepara para tener una entrevista con la televisión mientras se vestía formalmente para su cita con Kimiko esta noche y los periodistas. Debía de aclarar este malentendido. Sin embargo, cuando empieza a arreglarse la corbata nota una extraña cicatriz en el lado derecho de su rostro. Jack se tanteó, no recordaba haberla visto ahí.

-Que los camarógrafos me tomen de perfil izquierdo, ¡anota eso! La gente no puede ver este deforme en mi cara, estropearía mi imagen pública, tengo una piel muy delicada.

-¿Seguro que quiere cenar con la Srta. Tohomiko, señor? Lo veo demasiado tenso, necesita relajarse.

-Por eso justamente tiene que ser Kimiko Tohomiko. Cualquier otra mujer sería demasiado fácil para Jack Spicer, joven concejero delegado de Industrias Spicer –fanfarroneó.

-Como usted lo ordene –hizo un ademán y su mayordomo se alejó. Jack se dirigió a la mesa donde él y su novia cenarían, los cubiertos y platos sobre la mesa. Debía quizá mandar unas flores. Extendió la mano sobre los cubiertos, estos parecieron moverse automáticamente. Él retrocedió como acto reflejo. Por un momento creyó que... Era estúpido. Jack se recostó en una lámpara, e inmediatamente las luces comenzaron a titilar. Se soltó de la lámpara, debía de ser un problema eléctrico. Apenas lo había hecho, las luces se quedaron tranquilas. Jack se frotó la frente enjuagándose su sudor, esto de los accionistas y el fracaso espacial debió haberlo dejado destartalado para ver alucinaciones. Se sentó en el sofá suspirando de alivio. Sacó un pañito de su bolsillo trasero, siguió restregando, pero restregó su propio cabello. Se volvió a tocar, notó pelos rojos caerse de su cuero cabelludo. Jack comenzó a alterarse.

-¿Pero qué está pasándome?

En otro lugar, Clay había planificado un encuentro "casual" entre Raimundo y Kimiko. Al citarlos a los dos al Último Suspiro**. Clay lo arregló como si hubiera sido un accidente, lo invitó a tomar el almuerzo con él y Kimiko. Raimundo iba a excusarse pero Clay lo arrastró con ellos hasta la mesa reservada. Comieron y se divirtieron mucho, Clay no era elocuente, aunque era agradable pasar un rato con él. En uno de los chistes de Raimundo, los tres se destornillaron de la risa. Clay se golpeó el pecho y seguidamente tosió:

-Discúlpenme.

-¿Clay, estás bien?

-Sí, debe de un cólico de algo que comí, para que me haya caído mal. No seré interrupción de su almuerzo, sigan sin mí, iré a... –Clay se levanta y se marcha de la mesa. Quedando solos Raimundo y Kimiko, frente a frente.

-Espero que se encuentre bien, Clay es un buen amigo –dijo ella rompiendo el hielo, ambos se vieron inmersos en un silencio incómodo-. Quizá es hora de que me vaya a preparar para mi cita con Jack.

-¡Kimiko! –ella se volteó-. Me alegra que lo tuyo con Jack, hacen una bonita pareja.

-¿Es todo lo que puedes decirme? ¡No puedo creer qué tan cabeza dura eres, Raimundo! ¿O quieres que te explique con física? ¡Jack podrá ser un niño caprichoso o lo que sea, pero al menos él lucha por lo que quiere! –gritó Kimiko furiosa, su cabello comienza a arder.

-¡Kimiko estás ardiente!

-¡¿Y encima te atreves a coquetearme?!

-¡No, en serio, tu cabello se está quemando! ¡Te estás quemando!

Kimiko toma un mechón de cabello, achicharrándose entre sus dedos, pero no se desintegra a pesar de todo. Kimiko comienza a pegar gritos aterrada cuando el fuego se expande a los brazos y el cuello, no siente ningún dolor. Le ruega apagárselo entre gritos. Raimundo coge el mantel de la mesa. Los platos y los vasos se hacen añicos contra el piso. Agita el mantel en dirección del cabello creando una enorme ventisca a nivel general del restaurante. Al ver que no resulta, coge uno de los tés helados que traía un camarero en una bandeja de plata y se lo echa encima. Apagando el fuego. Kimiko, seguía temblando de la euforia. Raimundo se mordió la lengua. Omi viene corriendo en traje de baño totalmente empapado hacia ellos.

-¡Oigan, no van a creer algo loco que me ocurrió hoy, es que...! ¿Por qué tú estás búmeran?

-Húmeda, Omi, debe de ser una alteración genética de nuestro ADN. ¡Rápido, tenemos que encontrar a Clay!... –Kimiko deja a un lado la servilleta. El trío abandona el restaurante, en busca de su amigo.

* * *

***No encontraba otro deporte húmedo que pudiera haberle servido a Omi para sus poderes "acuáticos", natación también está, pero...**

****Es de un episodio de la serie, tercera temporada.**


	5. La Vida de Omi

**La Vida de Omi**

**Géneros: Aventura/Drama**

**Rated: K+**

**Sinopsis: Omi es un joven cuyo padre es el guardián de un zoológico. Toda su familia se embarcará en un buque de carga gigantesco con destino a Canadá, con la intención de buscar una vida mejor en un nuevo país. Sin embargo, las cosas no saldrán como esperaban, ya que durante la travesía, el barco naufragará, quitándole la vida a todos sus miembros. Solo sobrevivirá Omi, que logrará alcanzar una balsa en la que podrá refugiarse de morir ahogado. Una barcaza que no se encuentra vacía precisamente. A partir de ahora, Omi tendrá unos curiosos compañeros de viaje. **

**¿Por qué?: Cuando miré el tráiler se me ocurrió graciosamente pensar que aquel chico fuera Omi. La película es mucho más que los efectos especiales o simple ternurita, es una lección de vida. Ahora los dejaré con la escena más emocionante en toda la película y terminará con la escena que más me hizo reír. ¡Disfruten y por favor no olviden que comentar es la mejor forma de pedir!**

**Cast:**

**Omi como Pi **

**Para los animales le pedimos a Chase alquilado uno de sus felinos guerreros, precisamente un precioso tigre de bengala, para que fuera Richard Parker, con el bastón del mono llamamos a uno de los monitos verdes, invocamos al ave del paraíso y por muy loco que suene a T-Rex lo trajimos también (I'm sorry, pero no tenemos mucha variedad de animales en Xiaolin Showdown)**

* * *

Me empujaron voluntariamente al bote. Me golpeé contra la popa del barco. Seguidamente un caballo púrpura (o era lo que parecía) se lanzó en un arranque de desesperación al bote. Yo me aferré a las cuerdas, tratando de hacerme subir. No tenía intenciones de irme sin mí familia. Les grité. Sin embargo, se escuchó un crujido y el bote salvavidas se desmorona al mar abierto. El mar golpea con impotencia mí pequeña barca. Me era muy difícil ponerme de pie. El agua se alzaba en enormes olas, entrando en el barco. Nos estremecimos como un barquito de papel mientras el agua embravecida jugaba con nosotros, llevándonos de lado a lado. El agua salada se infiltraba por mis orificios nasales y llegaba a mí tráquea. Tomé un remo del barco y traté de escapar como loco. Contuve mis ganas de hacer Wudai Neptuno Agua porque no me pagaron por eso. En eso diviso una criatura nadar entre las olas, era él. Richard Parker. ¿Por qué este tigre tiene un nombre tan inglés si los demás no tienen? No lo sé, le preguntaré a la directora después de grabar.

-¿Richard Parker? –dije mí línea- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Fuera! ¡Vete! –golpeé con fuerza las olas para alejarlo. Sin embargo, una ola gigantesca empujó al tigre a venirse dentro de mí barca.

Donde un tigre estaba, yo no podía estar. Me comería. Y eso es canibalismo. Podía darle un par de lecciones a este tigre y demostrarle quién manda aquí. Pero no lo hice porque ese no era el punto para que mí manager me trajera. ¡Al agua _gato_! El agua comenzó a hundirme, intenté mantenerme a flote. Braceé y pataleé luchando por mí vida. Recibí una bofetada de parte del mar. Me adentré a un oscuro y profundo fondo donde vi la enorme embarcación hundirse y enclavarse en la arena. Mi familia ni los marineros ni nadie había salido además de mí. La marea me llevó de regreso a la superficie. Vi la cola del bote salvavidas, extendí los brazos y me abracé a ella. Miré de nuevo al océano. Escupiendo el agua salada dentro de mí garganta.

-¡PAPÁ! ¡MAMÁ! –rugí con todas mis fuerzas- ¡RAIMUNDO! –ellos nunca estarían aquí conmigo, sollocé-: ¡LO SIEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNTO! –lloré. Pasé toda la tormenta abrazado a la cola del brazo. Y amanecí aferrado ella cuando inconscientemente me solté y metí la cabeza en el agua. Por supuesto que noté el cambio. Me quedaba sin aire. Saqué la cabeza. Respiró profundamente. Seguí escupiendo agua. Golpeé mí pecho. Me tiré sobre el barco. Reconocí al caballo moteado en púrpura lamiendo su pata coja. No tenía nada para ayudarlo. En cuanto a Richard Parker, ni rastro. Cogí una cubeta y comencé a sacar el agua del bote. Oí unos aullidos. Giré sobre mí mismo. Y vi a Jugo de limón, un chimpancé verde del que me había encariñado mucho. Flotaba en el océano sobre unas bananas.

-¡Jugo de limón! ¡Jugo de limón! –agarré el remo y lo extendí, el simio se sacó a sí mismo del océano con un poco de _impuso_ y entró al bote-, bienvenida al Arca de Omi, ¿y tú hijo? –inquirí, la monita se me quedó viendo con vacilación y miró al mar-. No te preocupes, tal vez esté con papá y mamá y dentro de poco estaremos juntos –me recosté sobre el armazón. Las moscas empezaron a molestar al caballo. Jugo de limón se recostó a un lado, vacilante y mirándome con unos ojos enternecedores.

-Lo siento mucho, señora Jugo de limón, no tengo medicamentos para tu mareo... o tal vez ¡provisiones! –me levanté y revisé debajo del armazón. Encontré unos chalecos salvavidas. Lancé uno al mico. Éste se puso a jugar con él, en vez de usarlo, y no sé cómo explicarle a un simio cómo se usan los chalecos estos. Recuerdo que en una aventura, Raimundo me enseñó a ponérmelo puesto que es surfista y me contó de una vez que tenía una lancha... Y ya que me dejaron aquí no estaría mal repetir la enseñanza.

Encontré varias botellas de agua y paquetes de galletas. Uf qué alivio. Una red para pescar. Más el salvavidas colgado de la cola del bote. Y hasta un manual de supervivencia en el mar. Escuché un ruido. Volteé. Era T-Rex, era otro animal que se había subido conmigo al bote. Me refugié a la cola del barco, abrazándome. Éste comenzó a dar saltitos sucumbía al hambre seguramente. Y no podía dejar que esa alimaña devorara a este apuesto joven. T-Rex se quedó tranquilo cuando el simio manoteó la lancha con fuerza. Me miró sonriente. Sonreí de medio lado, marcando un hoyuelo en mí mejilla. Regresé. Me paré y grité socorriendo ayuda a cualquier helicóptero o barco que se asomara a la vista. Golpeé con fuerza a la perpendicular del bote implorando ayuda a quién sea: A mí manager, a mis abogados, a mí _ascensor _de finanzas, a mis amigos o al maestro, a Jackie Chan. Incluso a Jack Spicer.

Me dijeron que esto iba a ser por un rato y he estado por más de un día. ¡Por Dios! Deberían estar buscándome de este a oeste. ¡Soy una estrella, o sea! Tengo que filmar el vigésimo primero capítulo de Xiaolin Chronicles. Debía vivir. Construí como una especie de balsa por si acaso a partir del salvavidas, remos del bote y la red. Até el flotador de una cuerda a un extremo del bote y lo lancé al agua. En ese momento T-Rex enloqueció por la falta de hambre y saltó a comerse a quien sea. Saltó y pegó gritos, mirando al mar. Resolvió con comerse al ave del paraíso, ¡Digo al caballo!

-¡NO! ¡NO TE LO COMAS! –no pude hacer nada para salvarlo. Era demasiado tarde.

Saltó a atacarme lo golpeé con el remo comenzó a forcejear. Pero no logró atacarme cuando lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas. Me desplomé. El tiempo fue pasando, abrí una botella de agua y la tiré sobre mí segundo bote. Al igual que otras botellas. Y unos paquetes de galleta con el que había compartido con Jugo de limón. Sin embargo, T-Rex se zambulló de nuevo al caballo. El mono se estremeció y comenzó a gritar asustándolo. T-Rex se dirigió a ella y lo bofeteó.

-¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! –exclamé ella se me quedó mirando. Pero T-Rex embistió desgarrándole el cuello y matándola al instante. Sus risas abominables disfrutaban de su muerte truculenta.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡VEN AQUÍ TE VOY A...! –iba a abalanzarse sobre mí, pero entonces saltó el tigre en mí defensa. Matándolo, no vi cuando lo arrojó por la borda. Se me vino encima. Yo tuve que abandonar el bote antes que me atacara. El tigre por poco me brinca. De no ser que le faltó una décima de alcanzarme. Braceé escapándome de él. No sabía que estaría en ese bote individual por días.

En aquellos días no pude volver al barco por miedo que Richard Parker me atacara y me comiera de una forma irremediable. Aproveché mí tiempo en fortalecer mis conocimientos de subsistencia. El manual venía acompañado de un mapa con ondas oceánicas al que no pude entender a pesar de que me estrujé los sesos. Posteriormente me puse a leer el manual. Debía establecer un horario fijo para comer, vigilar y descansar. Era lo fundamental en esta cuestión de sobrevivencia. En el manual me sugería distraer mí mente con juegos de naipe (no sabía qué era eso), adivinanzas y jugar al yo veo. Cantar era la mejor manera de animar las esperanzas en actividades grupales. Bueno nada mejor que una canción estelarizada por Omi, no sé porque en el templo no dejen que cante con mi melodiosa voz. Yo sé que si no hubiera sido elegido para las artes marciales y la actuación (bastante complicado), hubiera sido para el canto. Pero yo recuerdo que Raimundo, Kimiko y Clay me dijeron que le haría un gran favor al mundo si no cantaba. Y lo más importante: No pierda la fe. Con ayuda del manual construí un ancla cónica que serviría para guiar el barco en dirección al viento y disipar los mareos. Cada vez que terminaba de beber agua, escribía en una pequeña libreta una nota de auxilio:

_Me llamo Omi Crudo. Soy naufrago. Me encuentro solo con un tigre en un barco. Ayúdenme. _

La arrugué y metí en la botella, y la lancé al agua con la esperanza de que alguien la viera y leyera la nota. No obstante, formulé un plan que leí en el manual para retomar mí puesto en el bote. El primer paso era escoger un día con mareas regulares, pero constantes. Escogí el tercer día. Tomé la cuerda y puse el bote de modo perpendicular a las olas. Soné el silbato dulcemente mientras jalaba hacia él. A medida que me acercaba soné con más agresividad el silbato. Richard Parker debería confundir los sonidos como si fuera un mareo. Era una táctica empleada por los domadores del circo. Escupí el silbato:

-¡Redoble de tambores por favor! ¡Damas y caballeros ante ustedes el acto más grandioso y la espera que los ha mantenido en sus asientos toda la noche, taaaaaarataratara! ¡El tigre de bengala: Richard Parker! –me monté encima del barco, el tigre se tambaleaba sin valor para hacerme en frente- ¡Este es MÍ territorio! ¡¿entendiste?! ¡MÍO! –seguidamente me bajé los pantalones húmeros... y me oriné frente a él...- ¡ESTE ES MÍ LUGAR! ¡TÚ AHÍ! –me subí rápidamente los pantalones; el tigre bostezó mostrándome las fauces. Me dio la espalda y seguidamente ¡me orinó! ¡en mí cara! Me caí, quitándome aquel líquido ácido de encima. El cuarto paso era: Haga caso omiso los pasos del 1 al 3.

-Debo pensar en otra cosa mejor –cavilé.


	6. Zathura al estilo Xiaolin Showdown

**Zathura al estilo Xiaolin Showdown**

**Géneros: Aventura/Fantasía/Familia**

**Rated: K **

**Argumento: Dos hermanos vivirán una aventura galáctica cuando desde su hogar sean lanzados de manera mágica al espacio tras jugar un juego de mesa: Zathura. **

**¿Por qué?: Zathura es una de mis películas preferidas en el paquete de fantasía. Me gustó mucho más que Jumanji. A pesar de que no me gustan mucho las aventuras del espacio, está logró conquistarme. Y eso que fue un fracaso en taquilla, pero gozó de buenas críticas. Decidí hacer esta parodia en honor a la relación fraternal entre Omi y Raimundo. Ambos leyeron el libreto y aceptaron en interpretar a los protagonistas. Aunque estaban obligados hacerlo si querían continuar en el fic. En mí opinión ellos lo hicieron bastante bien, algunos diálogos se colearon porque en el momento de escoger la escena los recrearon bastante genial. Ahora por favor disfruten mis malvaviscos asados, no olviden comentar. **

**Cast:**

**Raimundo Pedrosa como Walter**

**Omi como Danny**

* * *

Omi se mordió el labio inferior. Pulsó repetidamente el botón derecho para disparar contra los meteoros que venían a estrellarse con su nave. Quería actuar con naturalidad, había oído lo que su padre le había dicho sobre su hermano. Seguramente él debía de estar molesto por lo que pasó en el partido de futbol, puesto que dijo muy claramente: Que había sido todo perfecto hasta que decidieron adoptar a su hermano. Se oyó un crujido. Era él, su hermano. Raimundo saltó al sillón, cogió el control remoto. Apagando la videoconsola de Omi.

-¡Oye! ¡Estaba bufando!

-Jugando, Omi. Nuestro padre te prohibió jugar, ¿recuerdas?

-Papá... tienes razón –Omi suspiró, resignándose. Raimundo se paseó por los canales de TV y casualmente llegó a Nickelodeon. Estaban dando Bob Esponja, el programa favorito de él y lo sabía. Pero él lo mudó conscientemente al canal de deportes. Hoy pasaban un partido de futbol con Brasil. Raimundo era amante del equipo brasileiro. Nunca se lo había perdido antes. Y nunca se lo perdería.

-¿Por qué lo quitaste? Bob Esponja era nuestro programa favorito.

-Pero ya no, Omi, ese programa es para bebés.

-¿Cuándo te volviste tan malo?

-No soy malo, Omi. Tengo catorce años, tengo una sexy novia y soy capitán del equipo de futbol. Solo estoy madurando, ahora si no te molesta cierra la boca que no oigo lo que está pasando –Omi se quedó viendo el partido junto con él por un mínimo lapso de tiempo. Su barriga comenzó a rugirle. Omi se meció tratando de ignorar lo que su estómago le decía. Él sabía que la respuesta sería _no. _Pero no podía controlarse. Apenas tenía 8 años.

-Tengo hambre.

-¿Y qué quieres que yo haga?

-Hazme algo de comer, me gustaría comer macarrón con queso.

-No sé hacerlo.

-¿Y qué sabes hacer?

-Agua.

Omi frunció los labios. Se levantó. Fue a su cuarto. A tirarse a su cama cuando se le ocurrió en jugar un poco. Cogió una pelota de béisbol y un guante del estante. Fue nuevamente al recibidor. Su hermano seguía intacto donde lo había visto por última vez. Hipnotizado por la televisión:

-¿Y si yo lanzo y tú atrapas? ¿O quieres al revés?

Raimundo no le contestó. Apoyó la mano del semblante, indiferentemente. Omi se sentó. Cruzó las piernas. Decidió jugar con él de todas maneras. Le lanzó la pelota en dirección del regazo de su hermano mayor. Él la tomó y se la devolvió. La pelota rodó hasta golpear suavemente la punta del pie de Omi. La cogió y volvió a lanzar. Su hermano se la devolvió del mismo modo. Omi se hartó de que Raimundo no le prestara la atención suficiente. Tiró la pelota a su cara accidentalmente. Raimundo rebotó. Creyendo que lo hizo a propósito.

-¡Pagarás por eso, Omi!

Omi quiso disculparse. Empero, Raimundo se lanzó como loco a su hermano. Omi salió a la velocidad de la luz a la cocina. Corrieron alrededor del mesón. Raimundo resbaló con la alfombra. Omi sin voltear siguió corriendo. Raimundo era tan veloz como él, por desgracia. Se le ocurrió un lugar donde esconderse sin que su hermano lo encontrara. En un pequeño ascensor que llevaba al sótano, del que únicamente podía ocuparlo un ser de estatura corta. Omi se metió sin pensarlo dos veces. Se abrazó a sus piernas. Cerrando las puertas. Esperó que pasara todo. Oía las pisadas de su hermano que lo buscaba con desesperación. Omi se mordió el labio inferior. Se detuvieron. Suspiro de alivio. Raimundo abrió el ascensor.

-¡Aquí estás! –Raimundo empezó a bajarlo jalando de los cables. La polea crujió.

-No por favor, lo hice sin querer, no me envíes allá abajo te lo suplico. No hagas como si todo esto fuera mí culpa.

-Lo es, Omi, lo es. Por tú culpa nuestros padres se divorciaron, ya tenía suficientes líos con mi hermana mayor para que vinieras tú y lo echaras a perder todo.

-¡Lo dices porque estás celoso de que yo sea mejor que tú! –Raimundo soltó un bufido. Y volvió a jalar de los cables. Omi bajaba cada vez más rápido-. ¡No, Raimundo no me envíes allá abajo! ¡No me envíes al sótano!

-¡Allí te quedarás hasta que papá vuelva! No seas bebé, ¡¿O es que te da miedo el sótano?! –gritó Raimundo cuando se aseguró que Omi había encallado al piso, llegando al depósito- ¡Recuerda las ardillas gigantes y peludas, Omi! –dijo antes de cerrar la portezuela.

* * *

Omi tenía miedo de salir. Su corazón palpitaba un millón de veces por segundo. El sótano nunca antes había sido tan oscuro. Los crujidos de la caldera hicieron que Omi saliera todo huidizo. Repitiéndose para sus adentros que no existían las ardillas gigantes que Raimundo le había contado en una noche de cuentos de terror. Omi no encontraba ninguna salida. Él tropezó varias veces con todo lo que se le cruzaba al frente. Incluso con un librero viejo y abandonado. Omi tosió por el polvo que se infiltraba en sus orificios nasales. Alzó la vista. Fue cuando vislumbrado algo alumbrado por el haz de luz que entraba por una rendija. Era rectangular. Omi se arrastró. Escudriñó con la mirada leyendo en voz alta. Apenas estaba aprendiendo a leer. Sin embargo, las letras estaban en grande y pudo leer: Zathura. Parecía un juego de mesa sobre el espacio al juzgar viendo la portada al hombrecito del espacio apuntar el título, la lluvia de meteoritos y estrellas fugaces. Omi oyó el crujido de la caldera otra vez. Miró la puerta. La abrió y salió subiendo las escaleras como si viera el sol por primera vez. Su hermano se había sentado en el sofá viendo el partido. Vio de reojo que él había salido, pero no le importó.

-Mira lo que encontré en el sótano –Raimundo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-Se ve aburrido.

-¡Pues yo creo que es genial!

-Claro, porque es para bebé.

-¿Juegas conmigo?

-No.

Omi se encogió de hombros. Se sentó en el suelo y destapó la cubierta. Era un juego con un ícono de inicio y llegada, dos navecitas roja y azul en la casilla de inicio. El final había una enorme bola, si es que tenía algún nombre en particular, con la letra "Z" en dorado. En la pista se habían trazado muchos dibujos desde asteroides hasta planetas. Más abajo había un parapeto con una llave, una barrera con unos números y un botón rojo: Go.

-Raimundo está de lujo.

No le respondió. No quería jugar con él. No importa, tal vez quería más adelante. Omi giró la llave. El botón de "Go" dio un pequeño respingo. Omi lo presionó. Una de las casillas de la barrera giró y giró hasta detenerse en un número: 4. La nave roja avanzó primero, cuatro casillas. La tensión era máxima. Hasta que salió de una ranura una tarjeta blanca.

-¡Salió una tarjeta!

-Fascinante –dijo sarcásticamente Raimundo.

Omi tomó la tarjeta y se esforzó en leerla, únicamente balbuceaba. No entendía muy bien. Se levantó a preguntarle a su hermano.

-¿Qué dice ahí? –le inquirió sosteniendo la tarjeta delante de sus ojos. Raimundo cogió la tarjeta antes de meter los ojos.

-Lluvia de meteoros, toma acción evasiva.

-¿Qué es acción evasiva?

-Es cuando te alejas de algún peligro.

-¿Y de qué peligro tengo que alejarme?

-¡No lo sé, Omi, la tarjeta no dice...!

Pero antes que terminara una partícula encendida en llamas atravesó la tarjeta. Miraron que también había atravesado el suelo. Miraron el agujero en el techo. Justamente la televisión perdió por completo la señal. Un temblor se movió por debajo de sus pies. Se estremecieron violentamente. Cuando creyeron que pasó el peligro. Una lluvia de meteoros colapsó contra la casa. "¡Son meteoros! ¡Acción evasiva! ¡Acción evasiva!", Omi corrió en círculos como loco sin saber qué hacer. Los meteoros cada vez eran más grandes. Raimundo se dirigió a la chimenea y se escondió ahí. Gritó el nombre de su hermano menor.

-¡Omi escóndete aquí!

La casa se hacía añicos cuando las ventanas, libreros, muebles, objetos de vidrio y otros no se desplomaban duramente. Omi tomó la jaula del hámster, corrió a refugiarse junto a él. Y cuando cesó la lluvia de meteoros. Omi quiso salir, pero su hermano lo detuvo. Justo en ese entonces un meteoro gigante terminó con destruir al televisor. Omi jadeó. Raimundo salió de primero. Le echó un vistazo al televisor. Su hermanito menor venía tras de él. Miró el agujero. Notó que el cielo se oscureció en su totalidad. Un cielo estrellado. Raimundo alzó la vista igualmente.

-Estamos en el espacio. ¡Debe de ser un duelo x...!

-Omi por Dios, solo anocheció.

-No lo sé, Raimundo, nunca había visto el cielo tan negro.

Omi sabía que solo existía una manera de comprobarlo. Se dirigió a la puerta. A punto de abrirla. Raimundo le aconsejó que no lo hiciera. Omi le hizo caso omiso, abriéndola. Invitó a su hermano de echarle un vistazo a lo que miraba. Raimundo acabó abriendo la puerta completamente. Casi perdió el aliento cuando contempló con sus propios ojos que estaban en órbita alrededor de los anillos de Saturno al reconocer los pedazos de roca flotar en torno al enorme planeta. Los meteoros, los cometas y el cielo oscuro con las miles de estrellas salpicando cada extremo de aquel espacio. Omi se sumó a observar de lado de su hermano. ¡Era cierto! ¡Ambos hermanos se colaron a una aventura espacial no intencional!

* * *

**Mensaje para AmoreHearts: ¡Holis! Realmente había leído una razón descrita por una fan de por qué Omi es amarillo, la de las drogas es por un fan que la dijo para un elemento cómico en su fic y a mí me pareció que para este quedaba como anillo al dedo. Sip, pobrecito. Pues nada, gracias por leer y comentar :) Espero que el capi haya sido de tu agrado. ¡Ciao bacalao!**


	7. Héroe al estilo Xiaolin Showdown

_**Héroe al estilo Xiaolin Showdown**_

**Géneros: Drama/Acción/Histórico**

**Rated: T**

**Sinopsis: Hacia el final de las guerras entre 481 y 221 A.C., China estaba dividida en 6 reinos. El Rey del Norte, obsesionado por convertirse en el líder del más grande de los imperios se propuso acabar con sus enemigos, entre ellos los más peligrosos eran Chase Young, Wuya y Guan. Prometió grandes riquezas y poderes a quien pudiera liberarle de esos tres grandes guerreros. Nadie en muchos años ha reclamado tan suculento botín hasta que un día aparece el enigmático Omi, portando las armas de los tres guerreros ya derrotados.**

**¿Por qué?: Héroe es probablemente mí película china favorita, el ambiente oriental y personajes me recuerdan mucho a Xiaolin Showdown. Esta serie hizo que me volviera admiradora de la cultura china y no me pude resistir a crear esta parodia. Chase tiene un enorme parecido para encarnar a Espada Rota: Su sentido del honor es un punto muy fuerte en ambos. Wuya le quedaba como anillo al dedo interpretar a Nieve, una mujer llena de amargura por las huellas del pasado. Por el ideal del Rey del Norte, decidí que el Maestro Fung lo interpretara. Omi era perfecto para ser Sin Nombre, su habilidad nata y arrogancia lo dejaba como excelente candidato. Y Kimiko igualmente. No se cambiaron muchas cosas ya que los efectos que ellos agregaban les quedaba muy bien. Quedaban muy bien en escena juntos. Por favor, coman sus palomitas y beban de su refresco y contemplemos la escena parodiada de Héroe.**

**Cast:**

**Omi como Sin Nombre **

**Chase Young como Espada Rota **

**Wuya como Nieve Voladora **

**Kimiko Tohomiko como Luna **

**Maestro Fung como el Rey del Norte **

**Monje Maestro Guan como Cielo **

* * *

En las ruinas del desierto se alzaba en los altos riscos que abrumaban las sombras. Era un mediodía. El sol descendía sobre la tierra. Tres figuras se esculpían en el paraje. Junto a dos caballos. Uno era un hombre alto, con sus cabellos como alas de cuervo. A su lado estaba una mujer pequeña, debía de ser joven. Y al frente de ellos un joven de media estatura, con los ojos negros azabaches y la cabeza rapada en su totalidad.

-¡Kimiko, dale mi espada a este señor! –ordenó el hombre con voz poco profunda, la mujer corrió obedientemente hacia los caballos portando una caja de marfil-. Mi destino es estar con Wuya, mí espada estará con la suya por toda la eternidad. No se deben separar nunca. Recuerdes mis palabras, por favor –el hombre montó en su caballo y se marchó. Quedando a solas Kimiko y el joven que aceptó la espada, sin abrir la caja. El muchacho montó en su caballo, listo para partir.

-Señor Omi –susurró Kimiko-. Reconozco mí posición, pero permítame unas palabras: He estado con Chase Young desde que tengo 8 años, de él aprendí las artes marciales y cómo vivir con principios. Es un hombre honorable. Lo que debió haber escrito en la arena, debe de ser importante; le ruego que lo reconsidere antes de tomar una decisión, por favor –dijo la joven humildemente reverenciando al chico. Omi tragó saliva, vaciló. Y echó a andar.

* * *

Omi miró verdaderamente a los ojos del Emperador. Las llamas temblaban por las oscuras intenciones del chico. Solo los separaban 10 pasos para asestar el golpe final. Los enormes ventanales permanecían abiertos. Una cola de concejeros y arqueros invadían las escaleras. El Emperador interrumpió el silencio:

-¿Y qué decían esas palabras?

-Nuestra Tierra –respondió Omi-. Él me dijo que por 6 años las seis provincias han estado en guerra y eso trae mucho sufrimiento, pero su majestad pretendía unirnos para lograr la _faz_. ¿Qué era el sufrimiento de un hombre comparado con el de todos?

Su majestad había escuchado atentamente la versión verdadera de los hechos y las palabras últimas del chico, que provenían de la boca de Chase Young. Sintió como el corazón se le estrujaba por dentro mientras se dejaba vencer por las emociones. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Sacudió la cabeza muy lentamente.

-Por años durante mi posición fue duramente criticado mí decisión de unificar a estos reinos e incluso mí corte me consideraba un monarca decrépito, un tirano. ¡¿Quién diría que un asesino comprendiera perfectamente mí idea de ver la paz?! Chase Young, un hombre que conocía poco y... –se interrumpió a sí mismo- ¿cómo usted pretende matarme sin portar una espada?

-Con la suya.

-Entiendo –el Emperador Fung se levantó y arrojó su espada. Omi no movió ni un músculo ni reflejó los de la cara, se quedó inmóvil cuando la espada se clavó en su mesa de té-. Esta espada me acompañó en el día en que conocí de frente a Chase Young, en todas mis demás batallas. He concluido que su arrogancia demuestra que usted es más asesino que ninguno otro. Me resigno ante mí adversario, Chase. Y que por el bien de este país guíe su decisión, Omi –el Emperador se volteó a contemplar el lienzo que Chase Young trazó para Omi en la casa de caligrafía que le había contado en su historia falsa. Los arqueros y los concejeros de la corte se acoplaron los unos a los otros en espera de una orden y en vigilancia de su alteza real por cualquier atentado de este chico de piel amarilla. Omi vaciló mirando la espada. El Emperador remiraba el trazo para entender el secreto de la gran habilidad de Chase Young.

-¡He llegado a algo! –aclamó el Emperador Fung de repente-. Este lienzo no refleja ningún secreto sino el máximo ideal de Chase Young. La primera etapa el hombre se fusiona con la espada y queda demostrado que hasta una brizna de pasto tiene mucho poder. La segunda etapa el hombre no lleva la espada en la mano sino en el corazón, el momento culmine en que sin portarla puede matar a un ejército de hombres a 1000. Pero la etapa más asombrosa, es la tres: No porta la espada en la mano, desaparece. Está fundada. Y el deseo de matar no existe... Solo paz –susurró. Omi suspiró profundamente y empuñó la espada. Los arqueros alistaron sus flechas que apuntaban al corazón del chico. Omi dio un salto en el aire directo al Emperador. El aire parecía sostenerlo de alguna manera. Éste dio un respingo hacia atrás.

-_He terminado con mí misión. Y por esta decisión muchos morirán, nomás su majestad –_El guerrero no había atravesado la punta afilada en el costado de su majestad, tan solo golpeó su espalda con su vaina- _Le ruego no olvidarse de algo mí señor los ideales de un herrero._

Omi arrojó la espada al suelo. Se dio media vuelta, se marchó tranquilamente. Los arqueros lo persiguieron hasta la puerta. Pero Omi no trató de huir sino que dignamente se volteó a ver sus asesinos. Los concejeros se reunieron alrededor del Emperador quien estupefacto no dejaba de mirar a Omi.

-¡Denos su permiso para ejecutarlo! ¡Denos su permiso para ejecutarlo, señor! _¡_Denos su permiso para ejecutarlo, señor! ¡Denos su permiso para ejecutarlo, señor! –corearon los concejeros- Este hombre quiso matarlo, si le perdona la vida muchos se sublevaran contra la suya. ¡Denos su permiso para ejecutarlo, señor! ¡Denos su permiso para ejecutarlo señor!

* * *

Entretanto, en el calor del desierto. Una bandera amarilla se asomaba como punto ciego en el cielo. Wuya hiperventiló, las lágrimas iban rodando de sus mejillas. Trató de contenerlas, pero las lágrimas brotaban calientes para luego enfriarse con el viento. Chase cerró los ojos y suspiró. Wuya había dejado muy claro que si perdía en su último intento de asesinar a su majestad, izaran la bandera amarilla. Chase estaba consciente del grave dolor que su pareja sentía. La muerte de su padre y la destrucción de su hogar a manos del rey era una rencilla más personal que ideal.

-Omi no pudo haber fallado. Él pudo haber matado a Fung a 10 pasos. Solo hay un motivo: Él lo hizo voluntariamente, ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste? –masculló entre dientes Wuya.

-Solo escribí unas palabras.

-¡¿Qué palabras?!

-Nuestra Tierra.

-¡¿Eso es todo lo que hay en tu corazón?!

-No, también estás tú.

-¡Maldito! Tu decisión asesinó a Guan, traicionó a Omi y destruiste a Heylin. Pagarás esto –Wuya se dirigió hacia los caballos, cogió la espada de su pareja y la lanzó. Desenvainó su espada. La alzó en su contra.

-La primera vez que nos conocimos me pediste que desenvainara mí espada. ¿Es que solo esto es lo que habrá entre nosotros?

-Desenvaina tu espada –gruñó.

Chase desenvainó su espada luego de titubear. Wuya se lanzó contra él. Chase neutralizó a cada uno de sus ataques. Wuya trataba de llegar a sus hombros y costado. Chase rebotaba a todos sus ataques. No se atrevió a atacar, solo se preocupaba en técnicas defensivas. Sus espadas se entrelazaron. Levemente la empujó. Wuya siguió avanzando, irracionalmente. Y el guerrero se dobló mientras paraba su último golpe. Wuya retrocedió. Intentó mantener el equilibrio. Se volteó. Chase no se movió ni un centímetro. El viento soplaba su cabellera pelinegra como cascada. Wuya tomó impulso y saltó. Blandiendo su espada. Chase alzó la suya como si intentara detenerla, pero fue todo lo contrario. Tiró la espada. Dejando que ella lo tocara. La punta se clavó en su corazón justamente. Él cayó de rodillas. Wuya separó la hoja afilada del pecho de Chase, pero era demasiado tarde. El ambiente se enfrío, su boca escupió sangre y empezó a enflaquecer. Enfurecida, le gritó:

-¡¿Pero qué hiciste?! ¡¿Por qué no detuviste el espadazo?!

-Era la única forma para que me creyeras... –balbuceó-. Sabes que siempre soñé que si iba a regresar a casa sería contigo, ahora nunca lo sabremos...

-¿Por qué no hiciste nada? Chase respóndeme, no calles, ¡HÁBLAME! –gritó.

Chase no respondió. No podía. Estaba muerto. Wuya no podía creerlo. Ella recargaba con su muerte. Enfurruñaron sus dedos. Tronando sus nudillos. Y lanzó un grito desgarrador al cielo. El tiempo transcurrió en minutos parecidos a horas. Wuya se aferró al cuerpo muerto de su pareja como si arrastrara un costal de piedras. Acarició la empuñadura aún clavada en el cuerpo de Chase. Susurró de sus labios a su oído unas palabras letales antes de enterrar completamente la hoja traspasando sus cuerpos. A lo lejos corría la aprendiza de Young quien reconoció a ambas figuras. La cabeza gacha de Chase. El llanto de Wuya. Kimiko se desplomó al suelo antes de llegar a su maestro. Deshecha.

* * *

Mientras tanto, la corte agobia la decisión del rey. Omi sentía miedo, pero sabía cuál sería su decisión. Era una decisión que ambos habían tomado en ese instante que se desarrolló en sus mentes. El Emperador Fung cerró los ojos e hizo un ademán. Omi podía cerrarlos también, empero prefirió mantenerlos abiertos. Los arqueros se volvieron en contra del pequeño y una lluvia de flechas se disparó atravesando un cuerpo muerto...

* * *

**Mensaje para Shibai: ¡Holis!... Pues por fin nos conocimos frente a frente, ¿eh? Ya creía que eras tímida. Primero antes que todo quiero darte gracias por lo que publicaste sobre mí en foroswebsgratis (me imagino que eres tú por el nombre), tu comentario me motivó a inscribirme en el foro y darte las gracias personalmente. Te lo digo por si no has revisado. Actualmente estoy subiendo un fic de Xiaolin Showdown en dicho foro conjunto a otro que también tengo publicado aquí (Arcade of Fire). Ahora yendo a tu review, no es muy fácil convencer a que Chase se aparezca en su forma reptil y finja ser un animal porque con este hombre es imposible negociar. Lamento decepcionarte, pero no continuaré el corto por partes ya que son eso, cortos. Tendría que publicar un fic que parodiara a la peli y no tengo una motivación para hacerlo ya que estoy tras dos nuevos proyectos para Xiaolin Showdown y estoy muy ocupada con este asunto de los estudios y esas cuestiones. Y comparto tu opinión, es una buena película. Sin más que decir, muchas gracias por leer. Vuestra opinión me es muy importante. Esperando que este corto te haya gustado. ¡Nos leemos! **

**Mensaje para Gushu:**

**¡De 20 Parodias y no sé que más!: Me lo imagino, me lo imagino.**

**Xiaolin Wars: Me alegra que Chase haya cumplido su trabajo, se lo diré. ¿El Emperador? ¿Sabes qué? Ni idea, nunca me gustó Star Wars, reconocía a algunos personajes pero hasta ahí. Si dices que Clay debe ser Chewbaca, por mí está bien.**

**El Fantasma del Templo Xiaolin: Me alegro :)**

**Los 4 Elementales: Tienes razón, lo que pasa es que quería demostrarles que los monjes tenían sus poderes elementales (como dice el título) y no los de los súper héroes originales, pero no quería alargarlo mucho por eso lo corté tan bruscamente. Si ponía a Omi con esa broma es cierto que se vería extraño, así que me dije: El bromista de Duelo Xiaolin es Raimundo y ya que sostienen una rivalidad masculina amigable con Clay, pues pongámoslo a él. **

**La Vida de Omi:¿No la has visto? No me ofendas por favor, esa peli es muy bonita. Tiene elementos muy fantásticos (ganó el Oscar a Mejores Efectos Especiales). La adapté igual, pero acercarla más a Xiaolin decidí que tuviera la misma plataforma que en Xiaolin Wars (como si Omi fuera un actor). **

**Zathura al estilo Xiaolin Showdown: Como dije en el anterior capítulo la interrelación de ambos como los dos hermanos, la química, era bastante buena. Eran perfectos para los papeles así que por eso decidí parodiarla por como decis vos (ya estoy hablando como maracucha, ¿verdad?), "la adaptación de las cosas a las actitudes de ambos". **


	8. El Retrato de Chase Young

**El Retrato de Chase Young**

**Géneros: Terror/Sobrenatural/Suspense/Drama **

**Rated: T (realmente es M, pero no transmitiremos una escena fuerte en esta parodia)**

**Argumento: Un apuesto caballero londinense llamado Chase Young, obsesionado con la idea de la eterna juventud. Tras beber una pócima maldita, le concede el deseo de permanecer siempre joven mientras un retrato suyo envejece. En torno a este insólito fenómeno se desencadenan una serie de asesinatos cuyo secreto se oculta tras este enigmático retrato.**

**¿Por qué?: Las semejanzas que comparten Dorian y Chase son muy estrechas, lo que convierte a Chase un candidato perfecto para su actuación. Ambos hombres son muy orgullosos, están malditos, se dejan arrastrar por culpa de un ser que representan maldad pura, sus personalidades son muy exactas, no sienten amor por nadie más que a sí mismos. A mí se me hace que fueron compañeros de universidad e intercambiaron número. Hannibal es el candidato preciso para interpretar a Lord Henry Wotton, lo convencí de participar al obligarlo firmar junto a Chase un contrato que los obligaría a evitar matarse mientras filmaban, usó el Moby Morfológico en la obra (lo necesitábamos humano). Preferí que Dashi interpretara a Basil por sus distintivos casi iguales. Kimiko es joven, talentosa y hermosa por lo que decidí dejarla ser Sibyl Vane. Y su relación con Omi es fraternal (oficialmente dicha) así que le dejé un papel aquí. Debemos admitirlo Chase hizo una excelente participación como Dorian, magnánima, gloriosa y todos se veían muy bien puestos en escena. Por favor, no los entretengo y disfruten de esta parodia. Los dejaré en las dos escenas (no me pude decidir :P) más llenas de tensión en la peli. Aclaro que el final lo decía la cartelera de la película, que me llevó para determinar que Chase era perfecto para el papel. ¡Por favor disfruten! **

**Cast: **

**Chase Young como Dorian Gray **

**Hannibal Roy Bean como Lord Henry Wotton **

**Gran Maestro Dashi como Basil Hallward **

**Kimiko Tohomiko como Sibyl Vane**

**Omi como James Vane **

* * *

Chase tomó el cigarrillo entre sus dedos semiabiertos y lo prendió con el chasquero de la mano derecha. Lo llevó a sus labios. Tosió rápidamente. No estaba del todo acostumbrado a fumar, aún era un principiante. Debía sacarse la contrición que tenía adentro. Los gritos sostenidos en su disputa con Kimiko no dejaban de interrumpir sus noches constantemente hace días que no la veía. Chase trató de relajarse en su sillón favorito admirando los retratos de su recibidor. Especialmente el suyo, el que pintó Dashi para él cuando se conocieron y tenía puesto sobre la chimenea. Las facciones perfectas de su rostro frío como mármol, el relieve de la habitación y la movilidad de la imagen, eran perfecta. Chase frunció el ceño cuando denotó un desperfecto en su perfecto retrato. Acercó una silla. Tomó una de sus lámparas y se encaramó. Toqueteó el retrato, extrañado. Un hoyuelo en la mejilla se marcó en el retrato. Era una mueca de desprecio. Separó su mano como si fuera cosa del demonio. Pero era el único modo en que el retrato cambiara subjetivamente su insólita expresión.

_No sabes mentir tan bien como él. Aléjate de ese hombre, Chase, te está haciendo daño. ¡¿Cuándo es que vas a tomarme como tú esposa?! ¡No quiero ser una de tus putas! ¡Chase yo te amo!... _Quizá Hannibal tenía razón. No estaba enamorado de Kimiko sino de su arte, de su personaje: La inmortal Julieta Capuleto, su esencia y belleza. O tal vez fue demasiado cruel al romper con ella. ¿Debería reconciliarse o seguir adelante? Mañana, lo decidiría mañana.

* * *

Al día siguiente asistió a una exposición de arte junto a su amigo Lord Hannibal Roy Bean. Recibió saludos extraños de parte de los que asistieron a la expo.

-Tómate algo, amigo.

-Chase nunca te cases, la soltería despierta ilusiones.

Chase arqueó una ceja. Miró a su compañero a Hannibal, fumando, no es raro.

-Quita esa cara, pareces marica abofeteada. Chase eres un hombre de gran voluntad lo sabía desde un principio, ven aquí que te traje un regalito… –dijo Hannibal, tomándolo de los hombros lo llevó aparte y le entregó una caja de puros, la cara relucía en plata su nombre inscrito en él-: "Lo único que vale la pena en la vida es la belleza y la satisfacción de los sentidos", disfruta mientras puedas de los placeres que te ofrece la vida –sonrió cerrando la caja, la movió mostrando el reflejo de unas damas quienes miraban a ambos caballeros.

* * *

Más tarde, regresó a su casa trastabillando en compañía de algunas de las señoras. Riendo. Un mayordomo lo esperaba afuera. Tenía una importante visita. Chase se extrañó. Con un leve ademán pidió disculparse mientras iba al recibidor. Ahí estaba un mozo joven. Él era Omi por la estatua baja y la piel, el hermano de Kimiko. Estaba de espaldas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

-¿Omi?... –Omi se volteó, sus manos enfurruñan un vestido de seda que había regalado a Kimiko.

-No quiero esto más en mí casa.

-Ese vestido era un obsequio para tu hermana. Necesito hablar con ella y... Ese vestido está asqueroso, ¿Qué le pasó? –inquirió al ver como el vestido escurría gotas de agua.

-Lo traía puesto cuando se arrojó al río –masculló entre dientes Omi.

-¡¿QUÉ?! Kimiko jamás haría eso, ¿por qué? Oh no...

-Oh sí, Kimiko está muerta gracias a ti. Cuando le dijiste que estabas enamorado de su arte y no de ella le rompiste su corazón. No más "Príncipe Encantador" como te solía llamar, el príncipe rico que la sacaría de su estatus y clamaba su amor… –lloró Omi- y ahora ya no está, ni mí hermana ni el bebé que estaba por darte... No tengo más nada que hacer aquí –sollozó arrojando el vestido. Omi se largó sollozando. Chase tomó el vestido horrorizado. Salió corriendo tras de Omi.

-¡Omi! ¡Omi!

Sin embargo, cuando tocó su espalda. Éste se volteó abofeteando su mano. Tomó el vestido y con él trató de estrangularlo, metiéndole una patada en uno de sus costados derribándolo rápidamente. Chase quiso quitarse a un muy dolorido Omi de encima. El aire se escapaba de sus pulmones. Las fuerzas se desvanecieron en el aire.

-Creí en ti y mira... Prometí matarte si le pasara algo y aquí cumpliré mi promesa...

Pero antes que pudiera dar el golpe final. Apartaron a Omi, derribándolo. Otros trataron de ayudar a Chase a levantarse. La policía intervino llevándose a Omi. Chase nunca olvidó la expresión de resentimiento y venganza que prometía el muchacho cuando lo levantaron desde el suelo, hincado, y arrastras lo obligaron a sacarlo de su casa.

* * *

-Es mí culpa, Hannibal –dijo Chase en una noche abrazado al vestido en su sofá favorito, oliendo el vestido con morbosidad. Hannibal estaba fumando nuevamente para la ocasión-. Mí abuelo tenía razón.

-Pues estaba equivocado.

-¡No lo es! Yo convierto el amor en muerte... En muerte, ¡en muerte! ¡EN MUERTE!

-¡CHASE! –rugió Hannibal. Chase se asustó que lo miró a los ojos, petrificado- Solo dices incoherencias, las experiencias en la vida nos transforman en hombres sabios. Chase, estás en libertad para complacerte únicamente a ti mismo. Deberías estar feliz, una mujer se mató por ti.

-¿Me pides ser cruel?

-No, te pido mirar el lado maravilloso de las cosas. Estos eventos son meras experiencias sin consecuencias, yo sé que tú eres fuerte, piénsalo bien –dijo dándole unas palmadas antes de partir. Chase solo tomó la ropa de quien perteneció a su prometida y se encerró en oscuras penurias para llorar una muerte de la que tuvo toda la culpa...

* * *

...Chase abrió la puerta, su mayordomo quizá bebió mucho durante la fiesta o se gozó de unas amigas y por eso no podía abrir. Ahí afuera estaba Dashi, temblando de frío. Hoy era una noche helada. Dashi tenía puesta la misma bufanda amarilla que desentonaba con su piel, y vestido formalmente con un esmoquin negro.

-Hola Chase.

-...Ah, eres tú, Dashi.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Oh sí, claro –asintió Chase. Ambos caballeros londinenses caminaron por el pasillo-. Creí que habías ido a tu casa.

-Sí, pero quise venir a verte.

-Llegaste algo tarde, la fiesta terminó.

-No vine a verlos a ellos, sino a ti. Me preocupas mucho, Chase. Circulan muchos rumores de con quién andas, qué haces y los vicios que todos aseguran que tienes, estoy temiendo que todo eso sea verdad. Últimamente has estado maltratando a la gente que te quiere, a mí también.

-Ay por Dios, Dashi –bufó Chase con desdén. Dashi decidió ir más rápido para alcanzarlo.

-No, estoy hablando muy en serio, no quiero pensar siquiera que estás metido en una vida de libertinaje y perversiones. Una vida de maldad. Desde que te fuiste con Hannibal andas por malos pasos.

-¿Es eso lo que dicen de mí? –Dashi no asintió, pero no lo negó-: ¿Y tú le crees? –inquirió con voz profunda y pausada.

-Chase, no rehúyas de este tema. ¡¿Dónde está ese Chase Young al que yo pinté?! ¡¿Dónde está mi mejor amigo?! –exclamó preocupado, Chase clavó su mirada pétrea en él. Dashi no se sintió escuchado, le dio la espalda para calmar sus ímpetus apoyando sus manos del balcón. Se volteó solo para clavar sus ojos en él-: Yo sé que hay algo de bondad en ti. ¿Por qué no me dejas ver tu retrato?

-¿Así que a eso has venido? Eso no tiene nada que v...

-¡ESO TIENE MUCHO QUE VER! –rugió Dashi desgarrado. Volvió a darle la espalda. El Sr. Young tomó una bocanada de aire, tocó su espalda con delicadeza. Dashi se volteó.

-Dashi, te aseguro que sigo siendo ese Chase Young feliz, bromista, disciplinado. El niño que vino hasta acá para reclamar la herencia de su abuelo –Chase tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su amigo, obligándolo a mirarlo- ¿Puedes guardarme un secreto? ¿Quieres ver por qué oculto mí retrato lejos de todo el mundo?

Chase llevó al ático donde tenía escondido de todo el mundo su famoso retrato. Despojó la sábana delicada que tapaba la vista del cuadro. Dashi se llevó las manos a la boca, asustado. Chase lo miraba como si fuera algo natural del mundo. Le sonrió a su viejo amigo:

-Ambos te estamos muy agradecido, tus manos crearon un milagro hecho realidad. Es algo hermoso –tomó la mano de Dashi llevándolo a acariciar su rostro- ¿No te parece increíble? Vivir cada minuto de tu vida siendo eternamente joven mientras derrochas tu brillo y éste nunca acabaría. Este retrato absorbe los pecados pasando mí senectud a esta imagen, y yo me conservaré como ella. Este cuerpo que ves no degenerará, ni cicatrizará más nunca. Dashi, ahora soy inmortal. Soy Dios... –sonrió sutilmente Chase. Dashi lo miró con miedo. Chase decidió dejarlo pensar. Se quedó mirando su reflejo en un espejo roto. Tomó uno de los pedazos de vidrios y comenzó a jugar con él. Dashi corrió hasta Chase.

-¡Chase, ¿estás loco?! ¡Tú no eres ese... ese... demonio! ¡Buscaremos un sacerdote o algo para sacar este ende del mal de esta casa! Te curaremos, Chase te voy a ayudar a salir de este horror.

-No necesito tu ayuda, quiero quedarse así como estoy. No vas a contar mí secreto a nadie.

-Olvídalo, si no vas a ayudarte a ti mismo. Yo te ayudaré a ti –Dashi salió hacia la puerta.

Chase sintió un arranque de rabia. Y lo detiene clavando el pedazo de vidrio en su cuello. Arrojándolo al suelo. La cabeza de Dashi se golpea contra el suelo. Chase retrocede, coge uno de sus paños vendando su mano sin despegar sus ojos del joven pintor moribundo. Arranca el vidrio bruscamente para culminar lo que había empezado…

* * *

A medianoche parte en un carruaje sosteniendo un baúl con un misterioso contenido hacia el río Támesis. Se desmonta cuando llega a su destino. Y abre el baúl. Lanzando las partes desmembradas del cuerpo difunto al río. Dejando que las consumieran el único culpable de su inmortalidad. Ahora por siempre sería joven. Por siempre estaría maldito.


	9. Omi Twist

**Omi Twist**

**Géneros: Drama/Hurt/Comfot**

**Rated: T**

**Sinopsis: Omi se ve forzado a vivir en un taller manejado por el terrible Sr. Tubbimura, quien obliga a los niños trabajar a cambio de una mísera ración de comida. Desesperado, pero determinado Omi escapa a las calles de Londres. Sin un centavo y solo en el mundo, pronto es conducido al mundo del crimen por el siniestro Hannibal Roy Bean, el cerebro de una banda de delincuentes. El rescate de Omi por parte del Sr. Fung es tan solo el principio de una serie de aventuras que quizá prometen una mejor vida.**

**¿Por qué?: Oliver y Omi son muy iguales en inocente y la esencia del personaje no van a cambiar mucho. Los malos son representados por los villanos, obvio. Fung es el lado de la bondad y quiere ayudar a Omi. Hicimos el fic anteriormente, pero fue borrado. Aquí tienen un fragmento de una de las escenas de Oliver Twist (2005). No los voy a entretener por más tiempo y sean ustedes los jueces, ¡No olviden que comentar es la mejor manera de pedir!**

**Cast:**

**Omi como Oliver Twist **

**Hannibal Roy Bean como Fagin **

**Chase Young como Bill Sikes **

**Jack Spicer como El Astuto Dodger **

**Raimundo Pedrosa como Charley Bates **

**Kimiko Tohomiko como Nancy **

**Maestro Fung como el Sr. Brownlow**

* * *

Omi Twist salió temprano detrás de Raimundo y Jack a pasear por las calles londinenses, siguió el concejo de Hannibal. Si aprendía bien de Raimundo y Jack sería un gran hombre. Era una mañana gris y el mercado se amontonó alrededor de las calles. La gente examinaba las bienhechurías. Una señora depositaba una bolsa blanca sobre una cesta. Jack extendió la mano y la tomó antes de que la dejara caer en la cesta, entre los tres se repartieron el botín. Manzanas, un buen desayuno. Seguidamente se encontraron caminando por una acera que pasaba junto a la parte posterior de varios almacenes de colores sombríos, en la esquina apareció un pequeño niño jugando con un aro. Jack se lo arrebató y pasándolo por encima del chico hasta atraparlo Raimundo, empezaron a jugar, el niño les arrebató el aro de las manos y pateó la espinilla de Jack, éste saltó en una pierna chillando del dolor. Raimundo cogió el sombrero del niño sin que se diera cuenta y lo arrojó. Jack toca su hombro, señala a la librería donde un señor miraba un libro aparentemente estaba muy concentrado. Ellos se acercan sigilosamente. Omi los sigue de cerca, captando cada movimiento de sus maestros. Raimundo se le pone al lado. Cuidadosamente le saca el pañuelo, lo pone detrás su espalda mientras Jack pasa tranquilamente y toma el pañuelo, escondiéndolo en el bolsillo. Omi asimila el contenido aprendido. Justamente se oye un grito, el dueño de la librería sale:

-¡Ladrón! ¡ladrón! ¡señor se llevan su pañuelo! –grita. El hombre se da media vuelta. Omi ve a sus compañeros huir, dejándolo solo, por miedo decidió correr. Un carruaje atravesó el camino del chico, lo rodeo por la parte trasera y salió corriendo. Omi no se atrevía a mirar tras de él, pero una estampida de gente corría a detener "el ladrón". Omi no sabía a dónde se dirigía, solamente escuchaba a la turba enfurecida:

-¡Detengan al ladrón!

Omi se lanzó como flecha doblando la esquina. A ambos lados de la calle se alineaban unos muros blancos sin ventana. A lo lejos podía ver dos inserciones, faroles, carruajes y más peatones, pero todo demasiado lejos. Estaba acortando demasiada distancia que separaba al chico del resto de la gente que salía de las posadas para unirse a la turba enfurecida. Era capaz de gritar con mucha potencia, pero estaba muy cansado para proferir un grito. Uno de los clientes sorprendió a Omi con un puñetazo en la nariz, el chico se desplomó en el suelo.

-¡¿Quién es?!

-¡Es un ladrón!

-¿Está herido?

-Fui yo, señor, me destrocé los nudillos, pero al menos lo detuve...

-Llevémoslo a la corte, señor por aquí por favor...

-Levantémoslo.

-Yo no fui señor...

-Sí, eso dicen todos.

Omi deliraba, la nariz rota brotaba sangre como escupía por la boca. La tierra se movía por debajo de sus pies. Comenzó a marearse. Era uno de esos mareos en que todo se mueve en torno. Lo sujetaron de los brazos y lo arrastraron hasta la fiscalía. Raimundo y Jack miraron con atención cómo la policía se llevaba al chico y salieron de regreso a la bohardilla. En cuanto al caso de Omi, los recibió un juez de muy mal genio como los que habían en la época.

-¡¿De qué se le acusa a este hombre?!

-No es el caballero, señor juez, es al niño...

-¡¿Qué pasó?!

-Bueno, soy el Sr. Fung –se presentó el caballero sacando una tarjeta con su presentación formal-, y estaba revisando en el escaparate de una librería y...

-¡CÁLLESE! –la tarjeta se aflojó de las manos del caballero y cayó en el suelo.

-Pero señor juez, yo...

-¡Cállese! ¿Cómo osa a seguir hablando de esa manera delante de un magistrado? ¡¿Oficial, me puede decir qué está pasando?!

-El caballero fue robado por este niño.

-¿Cuál es su nombre? –inquirió. El oficial trató de levantar al niño, pero éste apenas podía hablar.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, niño?

-Agua... Un poco... de agua... –imploró Omi con voz inaudible todavía delirando.

-Se llama Paco Aguas –dijo ante el señor juez.

-¿Dónde vive?

-¿Dónde vives...? ¡En donde pueda señor! Me parece que este chico en serio está muy mal –dijo el oficial poniendo al chico de pie. Éste apenas podía mantenerse con dificultad.

-No lo creo, oficial, conozco a pequeñas sabandijas como esta –Omi se desmayó frente la autoridad, los oficiales iban a ayudarlo a ponerse de pie; no obstante, el juez se lo impidió- ¡apártese oficial, es un truco, levántate pequeña sabandija! –Omi se quedó tendido en el suelo bocarriba-, está bien, como quieras. Este niño será sentenciado a tres meses de trabajo forzoso, ¡se levanta la corte! –gritó el juez golpeando el mazo contra el podio, los oficiales se dirigieron al chico, ayudándolo. Pero en ese momento, el dueño de la biblioteca vino a declarar-. ¡Ya basta! ¡¿Quién e este hombre?! ¡Sáquenlo de mi vista!

-¡Espere vengo en calidad de testigo! Yo soy el dueño de la biblioteca y presencié el robo, el robo fue cometido por dos chicos mayores, este niño no tuvo nada que ver.

-¿Por qué no llegó antes?

-Bueno, tenía que quedarme a cuidar la biblioteca...

-¿Estaba leyendo? –susurró el juez con un timbre de voz agudo-, ¿tal vez un libro?

-Pues sí, el que tenía el caballero.

-Ah sí, perdóneme –el Sr. Fung le devolvió el libro al vendedor.

-Yo creo que ese libro usted lo obtuvo en circunstancias sospechosas y deshonestas –acusó el juez al Sr. Fung, éste iba a protestar, pero él lo interrumpió-. No puedo creer que tan vil pudo llegar a ser al acusar a este pobre niño, a esta inocente criaturita.

-¡Por Dios...!

-¡¿Caballero, quiere formular cargos contra este señor?!

-Por supuesto que no.

-Tiene suerte esta vez, pero no dudaré en tomar medidas apenas nos volvamos a encontrar. ¡Largo! ¡Fuera! ¡Revocada la sesión, se ha dicho! ¡Largo! ¡Largo! –chilló el juez golpeando el mazo repetidas veces. Los oficiales obligaron a desalojar a todos los presentes de la corte hasta afueras. Colocaron al pequeño niño tirado en la banqueta fuera de la fiscalía. El Sr. Fung sintió una enorme compasión hacia la pobre criatura y tomó la decisión de llevárselo con él. Pidió un carruaje para ambos, rumbo a Pentoville.

* * *

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?! –rugió Hannibal sujetándolo a Jack del cuello del abrigo.

-¡Cayó en la ratonera! –Jack se zafó, quitándose el abrigo. Hannibal lo persiguió. Raimundo tomó un hierro atizándose en la chimenea de ladrillos. Hannibal retrocedió, recorriendo en torno de la mesa. Hannibal cogió un tarro de cerveza y se lo lanzó. Raimundo se agachó. El tarro golpeó justamente a Chase Young cuando abría la puerta. Éste se volteó y escudriñó con la mirada de punta a punta a todos los susodichos trabajadores de Hannibal, como a éste escondido debajo de la mesa. Detrás de Chase pasó un enorme felino, se instaló muy cómodamente.

-¿Quién fue? –Hannibal no se atrevió a admitir su culpa-, ¿peleas otra vez? Me sorprende que no te hayan matado Hannibal, yo lo habría hecho si fuera ellos, quiero un trago, pero no lo envenenen.

-Por supuesto, Chase, ¡Raimundo sírvelo frío! –Raimundo arrojó el atizador, se dirigió tras una cómoda. Chase y Hannibal retomaron asiento en una mesa rectangular.

-¿Qué sucede, Spicer?

-Un nuevo, la policía lo atrapó.

-Veras, Chase, me preocupa que él vaya a decir algo que nos perjudique –musitó Hannibal.

-Te van a delatar Hannibal –se rió Chase, tomando su copa. Bebió pausadamente.

-Si me delatan, será tan malo para mí como para ti.

-Bueno, hay que encontrar en que fiscalía fue sentenciado, alguien tiene que ir.

-¡No iré! ¡Ni me acercaré de chiste por nadie! -gritó Jack cruzando los brazos bajo el pecho.

-Ashley, preciosa, ¿por qué no...?

-No voy a preguntar por ese mocoso –se encogió ella.

-Kimiko, encanto, deberías ir tú.

-No lo haré.

-¡Claro que irás! –rugió Chase golpeando el vaso contra la mesa-, nadie sabe sobre ti.

-Ni quiero que se enteren sobre mí.

-Ella irá, Hannibal.

-Ella no irá, Hannibal –refutó la chica.

-Ella irá, Hannibal.

* * *

Kimiko se quitó el maquillaje sobrecargado en su rostro, se puso una manta encima de su cabeza, se dirigió a la fiscalía. Vio a un oficial sentado en una silla, con los pies montados sobre un escritorio. Kimiko gimió para llamar su atención. Éste alzó la vista.

-Ando buscando mi hermano, señor.

-¿Ah sí? ¿qué características tiene?

-Es un niño muy tierno, caballeroso, inocente, adorable.

-Bueno no hay mucho de eso, pero estoy seguro de que... Sígame, señorita.

El oficial llevó a la chica a una de las cortes, un oficial barría la sala. La dama desesperada le preguntó por él.

-Ah sí, lo recuerdo, él se fue con un caballero.

-¿Sabe dónde vive?

-Creo que Pentoville.

-Ay por Dios –Kimiko se dio la media vuelta. El oficial le detuvo, recordó la tarjeta del Sr. Fung que iba a hacer entrega al señor juez. La encontró tirada cerca de la tribuna. Kimiko le arrancó desesperada la tarjeta, leyó en voz baja y se dirigió sonriente, agradecida. Luego se marchó rápidamente de la fiscalía con la cabeza gacha.

* * *

Entretanto Omi descansaba sobre un sofá. Ardiendo de fiebre. El chico deliraba, apenas él tenía fuerzas suficientes para moverse. Solamente se levantó para volverse a caer. El criado del caballero como él mismo, levantaron al chico entre manos y piernas, llevándolo al sofá nuevamente.

-Veo un aire de inocencia y bondad, siento compasión por él.

-Yo también señor.

El Sr. Fung tenía intenciones no solo de inclinar toda su confianza sino ayudarlo a tener una mejor vida, optando por su tutoría. Se lo comentó una vez a su amigo, el Sr. Guan mientras los dos jugaban un partido de ajedrez.

-¿Vas a criarlo?

-Sí, me parece un buen muchacho. Ahora está en cama con fiebre.

-Los ladrones también se enferman, Fung, recuerdo de un caso de un criado que asesinó a su patrón y le dio fiebre seis veces en la cárcel. Lo ejecutaron. No sé, te recomendaría que tengas cuidado, si ese chico es tan bueno como dices me comeré mí cabeza.

Omi duró en cama durante dos días se abrir los ojos. El chico despertó en la cama, con un pijama y totalmente limpio. El Sr. Fung fue a verlo.

-Buenos días, ¿cómo estás?

-Muy feliz señor, pero bastante agradecido –contestó Omi alegremente.

-¿Qué le diste Dojo, algunas sobra?

-Sobras no, señor, caldo.

-Creo que le habría caído mejor, ¿no crees Paco?

-No me llamo, Paco, señor, me llamo Omi.

-¿Omi? ¿Y por qué le dijiste al magistrado que te llamabas Paco?

-Jamás le dije eso señor, lo juro.

-¿Omi Aguas?

-No, Omi Twist –susurró. El Sr. Fung arqueó una ceja- ¿está molesto conmigo?

-No, es solo... Es solo que me es un nombre extraño: Omi Twist –repitió.


	10. Omi & la fábrica de chocolates

**Ay, ay, ay... Me duele, ¿sabéis que odio? Cuando estoy enferma (curiosamente únicamente me pasa cuando estoy en periodo de escuela, creo que soy alérgica al colegio, siempre me enfermo en estas temporada). Y yo creí que no iba a enfermarme, la última vez creo que fue en octubre. Yo creí que me iba a pasar algo en Abril (no sé por qué, pero llevo tres o cuatro años consecutivos en que algo malo me pasa en Abril, esta vez fue en Mayo así que supongo que tuvo efecto retardado). Perdí mi linda voz, estoy ronca (no puedo hablar porque me duele), se me hace difícil tragar saliva, comer y respirar porque mi garganta me tortura. Creo que la última vez que estuve ronca fue hace cinco años o yo que sé, pero no recuerdo haber pasado momentos tan turbulentos como ese en mi anterior ronquera. Menos mal que no tengo examen ni exposición la semana que viene porque no puedo hablar así ni tengo ánimos para estudiar, y si María Virginia le da porque exponga, triste. Así no puedo. Pero como no necesito mi voz para escribir, actualizaré el fic. **

**Omi & la fábrica de chocolates**

**Géneros: Fantasía/aventura/humor **

**Rating: K**

**Argumento: Un muchacho gana, junto a otros 4 chicos, un tour por la más fantástica fábrica de chocolates en el mundo, dirigida por el mayor fabricante mundial de dulces más inusual.**

**¿Por qué?: Una vez leí, paseándome por la internet, un cuento de Xiaolin Showdown que parodiaba en un cortico resumen sobre Charlie y la fábrica de chocolates. Me pareció tan cómico que decidí hacer mí propia parodia. La inocencia de Omi encarna a Charlie. Y los otros chicos fue fácil decidirlo. Clay le encanta comer. Raimundo es un adicto a los videojuegos. Kimiko es la hija de papá que puede conseguir todo lo que quiere con solo pedirlo. Y Ashley es de por sí una rubia competente. En cuanto a la elección de Willy, créanme no estuvo fácil, pero es el personaje más excéntrico que yo pude conseguir (je, je). Nos costó mucho hacerlo, más creo que quedó bastante bien. ¡Disfrútenlo, y no olviden escribir en el cuadro mágico de abajo!**

**Cast:**

**Jack Spicer como Willy Wonka **

**Omi como Charlie Bucket **

**Maestro Fung como el Abuelo Joe **

**Clay Bailey como Augustus Gloop **

**Sr. Bailey como la Sra. Gloop **

**Ashley/Minina como Violeta Beauregarde **

**Wuya como la Sra. Beauregarde**

**Kimiko Tohomiko como Veruca Salt**

**Sr. Toshiro Tohomiko como Sr. Salt **

**Raimundo Pedrosa como Mike Teavee**

**Sr. Pedrosa (tuvimos varios problemas para contactarlo) como Sr. Teavee**

* * *

1 de febrero. La nieve no estaba tan fría. Cinco chicos acompañados de sus padres esperan frente las enormes puertas. La multitud y la prensa acaparaban todo el espacio. Omi apretó la mano del abuelo. Aquel momento lo había soñado, esperado y ansiado estaba a un pocos segundos. Todos los niños intercambiaban miradas.

-Diles que abran la puerta –gruñó la niña japonesa. La tercera en encontrar el boleto dorado de la fábrica, su origen se situaba en Tokio, Japón.

-Son las nueve y cincuenta y nueve. Falta poco –respondió su padre.

-¡Pues apresura el tiempo!

A su lado, otro niño no paraba de masticar y masticar una barra de chocolate que tenía en la mano. Él fue el primero en encontrar el boleto dorado, provenía de San Antonio, Texas. Toda la boca la tenía cubierta de betún de chocolate. Revisó dentro de su cazadora para confirmar si las costillas de cedo seguían ahí. Sabía que ese chocolate no iba a durar para siempre. En el centro, Omi en sus condiciones más humildes. Estremeciéndose sin contener los nervios. A su lado la jovencita estadounidense, tres veces campeona consecutiva en los torneos de artes marciales. Su próxima ambición es ganar el record de haber durado más tiempo mascando el chicle y pronto la ganadora del premio que ofrecía el Sr. Spicer.

-Al objetivo, Ashley, al objetivo –redundó su madre.

Y a su lado el cuarto en encontrar el boleto dorado. Un joven brasileiro de Toberejo, Basil. Quien se había infiltrado en los sistemas computarizados de Spicer. Se oyó un crujido. Las puertas se abrieron automáticamente.

-Pueden pasar… –dijo una voz por un altoparlante. Los cinco niños acompañados por sus padres. El flash de las cámaras disparaba hacia ellos. Caminaron hasta la entrada. Donde las puertas de entrada a la fábrica se abrieron, demostrando un escenario montado sobre una tarima donde había unos niños vestidos de pasteleros y panaderos, obviamente eran robots. Empezaron a cantar en un tono de voz chillón.

_-¡Jack Spicer! ¡Jack Spicer! ¡Es un genio, es un sabio, es el mejor fabricante de chocolates que hay! ¡Jack Spicer! ¡Jack Spicer!..._

Todos contemplaban estupefactos la cancioncita mientras salía de una trampilla ocultar un trono donde teóricamente tendría que estar el Sr. Jack Spicer. Luces y chispas salieron a borbotones salpicando a todo el escenario y quemando los robots. El mecanismo escupió un humo que acabó matando el mecanismo por completo. Se escucharon unos aplausos. Todos se voltearon. El mismísimo Jack Spicer aplaudía con mucho entusiasmo el espectáculo.

-¡Bravo! ¡bravo! ¡bravo! Ya creía que esto iba a ser demasiado sobrecargado, pero con ese final ¡guau! Quedó perfecto.

-¿Quién es usted?

_-_Él es Jack Spicer –le susurró al oído su abuelo. Jack se montó sobre la tarima.

-¡La tierra les saluda, estrellitas! –exclamó animado, no hubo respuesta. Jack carraspeó y metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos, sacando unas tarjetas-. ¡Bienvenidos sean a mi gran fábrica, yo soy Jack Spicer y les saludo con un apretón de manos amistoso! –Jack extendió la mano, no hubo respuesta, cerró la mano en un puño.

-¿No debería estar ahí? –inquirió la japonesa señalando el trono encendido en llamas.

-¿Ahí? No, si hubiera estado ahí me habría perdido del espectáculo. En fin, yo con mucho gusto estaré dispuesto a enseñarles los alrededores de la fábrica.

-Sr. Spicer, yo trabajé para usted, no sé si se acuerda de mí –tartamudeó el abuelo Fung.

-¿Era uno de esos malditos carroñeros espías que robaban mis fórmulas secretas para esos parásitos imitadores de dulces? –gruñó con cierto odio.

-No –dijo en un hilo de voz.

-Que bueno, ahora caminemos puesto que hay mucha fábrica por recorrer –Jack hizo un ademán mientras se abría un compartimiento secreto. Los niños se apresuraron a entrar ansiosos.

-¿No quiere saber nuestros nombres? –inquirió el texano.

-No, eso no es importante –respondió con desdén. Apenas entraron, las puertas se sellaron detrás de ellos-, ahora echen sus abrigos por donde sea y continuemos –dijo el señor Spicer tirando sus lentes oscuros al suelo. El ambiente se sentía muy cálido.

-¿Sr. Spicer, por qué hace tanto calor?

-El clima tropical es bueno para mis trabajadores. No soportan mucho el frío.

-¿Dónde están?

-Todo a su tiempo.

Posteriormente que siguieron avanzando. La chica rubia se abalanzó hacia el Sr. Spicer, lo abrazó deteniendo la fila.

-Hola, Sr. Spicer, soy Ashley Flean.

-Ah okey, no me interesa.

-Yo creo que usted si debe de interesarlo, porque yo seré quién gane ese premio.

-De acuerdo, está bien, te ves segura y la confianza es buena –los otros dos niños apretaron el paso poniéndose al frente del inusual fabricante.

-Yo soy Kimiko Tohomiko.

-Qué lindo.

-Mi nombre es Clay Bailey y me gusta mucho el chocolate –masculló entre dientes por cada mascada.

-A mí también, especialmente el pudín de chocolate, no sabía que teníamos tanto en común –el Sr. Spicer giró sobre sí mismo, enfocando su mirada en el chico brasileiro-, y tú eres el diablillo Raimundo Pedrosa que se infiltró a mí infalible sistema y bueno tú ah... –se dirigió a Omi-, tienes suerte de estar aquí. Y ustedes son sus... pa... a... p...

-Padres –completó el Sr. Tohomiko.

-¡Sí, eso mismo iba a decir, padres! –sonrió de oreja a oreja el excéntrico, bajó la mirada un poco pensativo-, ¿qué?... ¿papá?... –los adultos vacilaron ante el comportamiento extraño y el estado en trance que entró el fabricante, él sacudió la cabeza- okey, sigamos avanzando.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta. La cerradura era pequeña.

-¿Por qué la puerta es pequeña?

-Para mantener el sabor del chocolate ahí adentro, niño –dijo abriendo la cerradura. Luego empujó suavemente mostrándoles un hermoso cuarto que era muy similar a un campo de naturaleza. Lo más llamativo era una cascada de chocolate que brotaba miles de litros de chocolate a una espesa laguna. El césped refulgía en matices verdes atractivos. Las plantas exóticas y raras y todo lo demás parecían caramelos y otros dulces. Omi sentía como la quijada se le venía al suelo sorprendiendo. Los otros niños se le salían los ojos rodando por la cuenca de sus órbitas. Especialmente Clay quien dejó caer la barra de chocolate ante toda esa tierra de dulces.

-Fantástico.

-¿Qué?... ah sí, es fantástico, caminen por favor, no se me distraigan que esto es de infarto –siguieron su recorrido hasta detenerse en una colina para presenciar la cascada-, esta es la parte más importante de la fábrica posiblemente. Aquí se bate y mezcla el chocolate para volverlo más ligero y espumoso, ninguna fábrica en el mundo usa este método tan creativo –explicó con voz un poco arrogante. Siguieron caminando, justamente una enorme máquina venía hacia ellos y sacando unos enormes tubos se introdujeron dentro, y absorbieron esa mezcla de chocolate-, ¿ven esos tubos de ahí? Ellos succionan el chocolate y lo distribuyen por toda la fábrica. Ahora prueben el césped está delicioso...

-¿No nos hará año? –inquirió tímidamente Omi.

-Daño.

-No, todo en esta habitación es comestible. De hecho hasta yo soy comestible pero eso sería canibalismo y no es aceptado en la sociedad, ahora gócenlo –dijo con una sonrisa ancha.

Los niños como sus padres se esparcieron por la fábrica. Probando los sabores singulares que ofrecía aquella naturaleza artificial. Raimundo comenzó a empalar y a aplastar unas calabazas como si fuera su videojuego favorito Goo Zombies 7. Clay devoraba y tragaba con gran voracidad abriendo camino. Kimiko prefirió ser más refinada y cogió una paleta de caramelo. Omi se paseaba por los lares sin saber qué agarrar primero, vio unos juncos al lado de la cascada donde crecían unas manzanas acaramelas. Se acercó y extendió la mano. Pero Ashley fue más rápida y cogió la manzana, se sacó el chicle de la boca y se lo pegó atrás del lóbulo de la oreja izquierda. Omi arqueó una ceja:

-¿Por qué te lo pegas?

-Porque quiero ser una campeona, no una perdedora como tú –dijo dando un mordisco a la manzana.

-¡Papá, mira, un robot! –exclamó Kimiko señalando una colina. Un robot* trabajar.

-Son dos robots.

-Yo creo que son más de dos robots.

-¿Qué son?

-Son Jackbots, por supuesto, yo soy su creador. Creo que están emocionados de que ustedes estén aquí, no hemos tenido visita... en años –dijo, de repente bajó la mirada para ver a Clay comiendo directamente del lago de chocolate-. ¡Niño! Las manos humanas no deben de tocar mi cascada, vamos sal de ahí –sin embargo, el muchacho perdió el equilibrio y cayó al bálsamo de chocolate. Clay podía mantenerse a flote con demasiada dificultad.

-¡¿Qué espera por hacer algo?! ¡Mi hijo no sabe nadar!

Apenas se estaba poniendo peor. Uno de los tubos entró dentro del bálsamo de chocolate y comenzó a absorber el chocolate y a Clay también. Comenzó a ascender vertiginosamente por el tubo de plástico.

-Lo succionó –vaciló Ashley.

-Qué suerte que el tubo es ancho –comentó la Sr. Flean.

-No, miren se está deteniendo –replicó Omi con voz amable.

-Se va a atorar –refunfuñó Raimundo.

Entonces tal como dijo el brasileño, Clay se quedó atorado. Dieron un respingo hacia atrás. El tubo expidió un chorro de chocolate como una fuga un rato después. Y siguió subiendo. El tubo se recogió automáticamente. La máquina comenzó a trasladarse.

-¡Tiene que ser algo! ¡¿Adónde va esa máquina?!

-Se dirige al cuarto de los bombones con sabor chocolate-fresa.

-¡¿Está queriendo decir que mi hijo será servido como chocolate por todo el mundo?!

-No, claro que no, ¿se imaginaría un chocolate con sabor a Clay Bailey? Eso es asqueroso –Jack hizo un ademán, atrayendo a uno de sus Jackbots-, ve al cuarto de bombones con sabor a chocolate-fresa acompañando al señor aquí presente y usa un palo para localizar al niño –el Sr. Bailey siguió extrañado a la enorme máquina quien cordialmente le pidió seguirlo-. Ahora pues, continuamos con nuestro recorrido...

* * *

*Preferí utilizar los Jackbots como los asistentes de Jack que los Oompa Loompas para acercar más la trama a XS.

**Mensaje para jackfangirl: ¿Qué hay de nuevo, malvavisca asada? Bueno pues trato de que los personajes encarnen roles con el que se parezcan más. Es una peli muy buena. Esa junto a Canción de Navidad, de Charles Dickens son sus obras más reconocidas. Muchas gracias saber que mis cortos son de tu agrado :) Pues Jackie Bonnie es uno de mis personajes favoritos y algunos cortos donde él tiene rol principal, este por ejemplo me leíste el pensamiento porque Jack sí fue Willy Wonka. Ah ya me imaginaba que te gustaba Duelo Xiaolin únicamente por Jack. Antes lo odiaba, ahora que he explorado otras dimensiones de él el personaje me ha encantado. Lamentablemente no pienso hacer una parodia de Avengers, uno porque no he visto la película y dos porque nunca me llamó la atención. Sé quién es Loki, y sí, Jack es bueno para ser él. Oh, ya sé qué personaje le quedará como anillo al dedo a Jack en cuanto a Omi Potter. Por supuesto que seguiré escribiendo sobre Jack, de hecho estoy haciendo un nuevo proyecto llamado Los Juegos del Destino y tengo a Jackie Bonnie como protagonista principal. Lo tendré listo como para dos meses (quiero tenerles a mis lectores un capítulo para cada semana y mis estudios no me ayudan a escribir capítulos). Bueno, eso fue todo. Gracias por tomar tu tiempo para leer mi fic. ¡Hasta entonces! **


	11. El Guerrero de Oz

**El Guerrero de Oz**

**Géneros: Aventura/Fantasía/Amistad**

**Rating: K**

**Sinopsis: Kimiko es una jovencita encantadora de 14 años que vive con sus tíos en una provincia pobre en Japón hasta que un día un tornado arrasa con su casa, llevando la niña a un mundo maravillosamente mágico. La única manera que existe para regresar a su casa: Es por obra del poderoso Guerrero de Oz. En su camino se suma un león, un muchacho de hojalata y un espantapájaros quienes la acompañan hasta la Ciudad Esmeralda, donde esperan que el gran mago les conceda sus deseos.**

**Sinopsis: Un clásico que no me pude resistir cuando conté cuatro protagonistas (una chica y tres sujetos estrafalarios). Me parece obvio quienes harán a quienes, en cuanto al Guerrero de Oz. Escogí a Guan por su amabilidad y "mazo duro". Dojo es Totó, me costó convencerlo para que en vez de hablar ladrara y aceptara todo el pelaje que le iban a poner tras un tratamiento en Spa, pero es verdad él es la mascota del grupo. La bruja, no me pregunten porque era de esperarse. Mis personajes/actores se vieron encantados de encarnar este cuento de hadas. Me basé en gran parte del libro original como también la famosa versión que estelarizó Judy Garland de mil novecientos y algo. ¡Espero de todo corazón que les guste! ¿Algún review? **

**Cast:**

**Kimiko Tohomiko como Dorothy Gale **

**Omi como El Espantapájaros **

**Raimundo Pedrosa como El Leñador de Hojalata **

**Clay Bailey como El León Cobarde **

**Dojo como Totó **

**Monje Maestro Guan como el Mago de Oz **

**Wuya como la Bruja Perversa del Oeste**

* * *

Entonces se oyó una voz solemne que parecía proceder de alguna parte cerca del extremo superior de la gran cúpula, y dijo:

-Yo soy Oz, el Grande y el Terrible. ¿Qué queréis de mí?

Miraron a su alrededor, por todas partes, pero, al no ver a nadie, Kimiko preguntó:

-¿Dónde estás?

-Estoy en todas partes –contestó la soy invisible ante los ojos mortales. Ahora me sentaré en mi trono y podréis hablar conmigo.

Y, efectivamente, pareció que la voz procedía del trono; por tanto, se acercaron a él, formaron una fila.

-Somos los cuatro Guerreros Wudais Xiaolin –el enorme león le metió un gran coscorrón al pequeño espantapájaros-. Perdón, somos nosotros otra vez: Kimiko, Raimundo el Leñador de Hojalata, Clay el León Cobarde y mí persona Omi el maravilloso Espantapájaros, hemos venido a que cumplas tus promesas.

-¿Qué promesas?

-Me prometiste que me regresarías a Japón cuando destruyera a la perversa Bruja del Oeste, Wuya.

-Y a mí me prometiste darme inteligencia –añadió Omi, el Espantapájaros.

-Y prometiste darme un corazón –dijo Raimundo, el Leñador de Hojalata.

-Y prometiste darme valor –completó Clay, el León Cobarde.

-¿Es cierto que ha sido destruida la Perversa Bruja? –preguntó. Kimiko se estremeció ligeramente.

-Sí –contestó-. La disolví con un cubo de agua.

-Querida mía –procedió la voz- ¡qué proeza! Bien, volved mañana, necesito tiempo para pensar.

-Ya has tenido mucho tiempo para pensar –protestó irritado Raimundo, el Leñador de Hojalata.

-¡Tienes que cumplir las promesas que nos hiciste!

Clay, el León pensó en lo mucho que se asustaría el Guerrero un enorme y profundo rugido, así que profirió uno feroz y espantoso que Dojo se apartó de él de un salto y cayó en un biombo que había en un rincón de la habitación. El mueble se derrumbó estrepitosamente y, al instante, todos quedaron estupefactos. Veían, justo en el sitio que ocultaba la mampara, a un hombre, calvo y con facciones asiáticas, que parecía tan sorprendido como ellos. Raimundo, el Leñador de Hojalata levantó el hacha, avanzó hacia el hombre y preguntó:

-¡¿Quién eres?!

-Yo soy Oz, el Grande y el Terrible –dijo con voz temblorosa-. No me pegues, por favor, y haré lo que me pidáis.

Nuestros amigos le miraron sorprendidos y desanimados.

-Creía que Oz era una gran cabeza.

-Y yo creía que era una hermosa Dama.

-Y yo creía que Oz era una terrible bestia.

-Y yo creía que Oz era una bola de fuego.

-No, estáis equivocado –dijo el hombre-. Os hice creer esas cosas

-¡Así que haciéndonos creer eso! –gritó Kimiko, los tres amigos tenían que sujetarla antes de que su carácter explosivo recayera sobre el hombro-. ¿No eres el gran Guerrero Mágico?

-Chitón, querida. No hables tan alto; podrían oírte y... sería mi ruina. Se supone que soy un Gran Guerrero. No soy ni un poquito de mágico, soy un hombre del montón.

-Eres más que eso –dijo Omi, el Espantapájaros, mordaz-, eres un farsante.

-¡Precisamente! –exclamó juntando las manos como si rezara-. Soy un farsante. Amigos míos, os ruego de que no habléis de sus pequeñeces. Pensad en mí, en el terrible problema en el que me encuentro al haber sido descubierto. Nadie más que vosotros cuatro y yo lo sabe, he embaucado a todo el mundo durante tanto tiempo que pensé que nunca me iban a descubrir. Fue un gran error de mi parte permitiros entrar en el Salón del Trono. No veo a mis súbitos normalmente, de modo que piensan que soy terrible.

-Pero no entiendo –dijo Kimiko, aturdida-. ¿Cómo apareciste ante mí como si fueras una Gran Cabeza?

-Era uno de mis trucos, seguidme les explicaré todo.

Se dirigió a un cuartito que había al fondo. Señaló en una esquina donde yacía una cabeza hecha con muchas capas de papel y una cara cuidadosamente pintada. Colgada del techo de un alambre. Dijo que se colocaba detrás de la mampara y tiro de unos hilos para que se muevan los ojos y abran la boca. También añadió que era ventrílocuo. Le enseñó a Omi, el Espantapájaros el vestido y la máscara que utilizaba cuando simulaba ser la hermosa Dama. Y Raimundo, el Leñador de Hojalata vio que la terrible bestia no era más que un montón de pieles cosidas unas con otras, con unos listones para imitar los miembros. En cuanto a la bola de fuego, el falso Guerrero Mágico la había colgado del techo. La verdad es que era un globo de algodón, que ardía cegadoramente cuando se impregnaba de gasolina.

-La verdad es que deberías avergonzarte de ser tan tunante.

-Lo estoy y mucho, pero era lo único que podía hacer. Realmente nací en China...

-¡Eso está muy cerca de Japón!

-Sí, pero está muy lejos de aquí. Cuando crecí me hice ventrílocuo, y fui bien entrenado por un buen maestro. Puedo imitar cualquier bestia o tipo de pájaro –En este punto lanzó un maullido tan perfecto, que Dojo alzó las orejas y giró sobre sí mismo en su busca-. Pasado un tiempo me cansé de todo aquello y me hice aeronauta, un día subí a un globo y los amarres se rompieron así que no pude bajar. Me elevé por encima de las nubes kilómetros y kilómetros. Durante un día y una noche viajé por el aire, a la mañana siguiente del segundo día me desperté y vi que el globo flotaba en un desconocido y hermoso país. Empecé a bajar por a poco, me encontré rodeado de gente muy extraña que me había visto descender de las nubes y me creyeron que era un Guerrero Mágico. Naturalmente, les dejé que lo pensara, porque parecían temerme y prometieron hacer lo que yo dijera. Esto me divirtió y les tuve bastantes atareados ordenándoles que construyeran mí Ciudad y mi Palacio. Como el país era tan verde y hermoso, me pareció que debía llamarlo Ciudad de las Esmeralda; y para que el nombre fuera más apropiado, les puse gafas verdes a todo el mundo, pues así todo el mundo lo vería de color verde.

-¿De modo que no todo es verde?

-No es más ni menos que otra ciudad. Este lugar fue construido hace muchos años que mis súbitos piensan en mayoría que la ciudad es realmente de esmeraldas. No he sido una mala persona, y ellos me aprecian, además de que me he encerrado en él y ya no los veo. Mis dos mayores temores eran las brujas, cuando viniste a verme te habría prometido cualquier cosa con tal de que me libraras de la otra bruja; pero, ahora que la has disuelto, no sabes lo que me avergüenza tener que decirte que no puedo cumplir tus promesas.

-Creo que eres un hombre muy malo.

-¡Oh no querida! La verdad es que soy un buen hombre; lo que soy es un mal guerrero.

-¿No puedes darme un cerebro? –inquirió Omi, el Espantapájaros.

-No lo necesitas. Todos los días aprendes algo nuevo. Un bebé tiene cerebro, pero no sabe casi nada. La experiencia es lo único que nos da conocimiento, y cuanto más esté en este mundo, más experiencia acumularás.

-Eso puede ser verdad, pero me sentiré muy desgraciado si no me das un cerebro –el falso guerrero lo miró atentamente.

-Bien… –dijo con un suspiro, entró en la habitación del fondo y vino arrastrando una bolsa verde, la vació y entre todas esas cosas. Le entregó un diploma del cual certificaba que pasó con honores la universidad-. Del lugar dónde vengo existen universidades que reconocen el esfuerzo del aprendizaje, los que poseen esta cosa son grandes hombres –Omi no cabía en sí de gozo y orgullo al ver cumplido su mayor anhelo, y tras darle gracias efusivamente, él volvió con sus amigos.

-¿Qué hay de mí corazón? –inquirió Raimundo, el Leñador de Hojalata.

-¿Para qué lo quieres? –replicó-. Creo que te equivocas al querer un corazón. El corazón hace muy infeliz a la gente. Si supieras eso, te alegrarías de no tenerlo.

-Eso es una opinión. Por mi parte, llevaré la desgracia sin quejarme si no tengo corazón.

-Muy bien –volvió a registrar la bolsa sacó un hermoso corazón hecho totalmente de seda y relleno de aserrín. El Leñador de Hojalata se vio sumamente complacido-, del lugar donde vengo existen hombres que dedican su vida a hacer obras de bien, son llamados filántropos,

-¿Es un corazón entrañable?

-Pues claro.

-No olvidaré nunca tu amabilidad, muchas gracias –el Leñador volvió junto a sus amigos, congratularon su buena fortuna- ¿no es hermoso?

-¿Y qué hay de mí valor?

-Te aseguro que estás lleno de valor. Todo lo que necesitas es confiar en ti mismo. No hay cosa viviente que no se asusta del peligro, el verdadero valor es enfrentarse al peligro cuando se tiene miedo y de ese valor estás relleno.

-Quizá lo tengo, pero estoy muy asustado. No seré feliz si no me das esa clase de valor que hace que uno tenga miedo, compañero.

-De acuerdo, de donde yo vengo los hombres con valor son reconocidos con una medalla y a ti es lo que te hace falta –de la bolsa sacó una medalla de oro que decía en letras grandes: _valiente. _Clay, el León se sentía infundado con coraje que se fue alegremente a contar a sus amigos su buena suerte.

-¡¿Y qué pasa con Kimiko?! –ladró Omi, el Espantapájaros.

-¿No tiene en su saco algo para mí?

-No estoy muy seguro porque no tengo ni la más remota idea de cuál camino seguir. Quizás sería más fácil si cruzaras el desierto encontrarías el camino. Cuando vine a este país viajé en un globo. Tú también viniste por el aire, aunque arrastrada por un tornado. Uno podría pensar que el mejor modo de cruzar el desierto es por el aire, ahora bien, está fuera de mí alcance convocar a un tornado; pero llevo bastante tiempo pensando en otra idea y creo que podría fabricar otro globo hecho de seda cubierta de goma para que el aire quede en el interior, como no hay gas en este país tendremos que conformarnos con llenarlo de aire caliente. No es tan bueno como el gas porque si se enfriara nos caeríamos en el medio del desierto y estaríamos perdidos.

-¡Dices que estaríamos! ¿Vas a venir conmigo?

-Sí, desde luego, me resulta tan aburrido estar todo el día encerrado que prefiero volver a Japón contigo y trabajar otra vez en el circo.

-Me encantará tu compañía.

-Gracias… –respondió-. Ahora si me ayudas a coser la seda, fabricaremos el globo que nos llevará de regreso a casa...


	12. The Xiaolin Kid

**Me gustaría que el próximo fic que sustituyera tanto Arcade of Fire como ¡De 20 parodias y no sé que más! Fuera Los Juegos del Destino, porque quiero dejar el otro para temporada de vacaciones (como si fuera una película muy esperada por los niños ya que esa es la idea), y la otra razón es porque me gustaría que conocieran el fic. Me tiene emocionada la idea. De hecho, aquí les traigo el sumario (posiblemente lo recorte un poco cuando lo vaya a publicar, pero contiene lo esencial, es decir, los nombres de los personajes principales, el rated y los géneros), sino hago como una chama y pongo en el sumaro: "Full sumario, entran y lean". Así que prestad atención:**

***Jack Spicer y, su prima Megan, deciden regresar después de varios años a casa de su padre, en la pequeña y apartada Villa Xiaolin. Desde entonces han venido soportando los malos tratos de su cruel hermanastro, Raimundo. Cuando se cruza en sus vidas una misteriosa chica llamada Kimiko, se dan cuenta que son piezas que forman parte de un juego de supervivencia llamado Los Juegos del Destino, creado por Dashi, el dios del tiempo y del espacio. Este dios ha dado a 12 personas un poder en específico. Las reglas del juego son simples, los elegidos deben matarse entre ellos mismos y el último que sobreviva se convertirá en su sucesor. De inmediato todos se ven sometidos a participar en un trivial campo de batalla en que las opciones de vivir son muy pocas cuando un jugador misterioso, apodado Primero, decida ganar cueste... lo que cueste*. – Rated: M – Géneros: Horror/Suspense/Angustia/Crimen – Próximamente. **

**-¿Oye, y por qué otra vez soy el malo?**

**-Ay corazón no lo tomes personal, pero es que te queda fenomenal interpretar el papel del villano. Además no eres el antagonista principal porque ese puesto lo ocupa el Primero. Y míralo de esta forma, Jack es el bueno, es decir, le toca sufrir bastante y tú a los inicios te vas a mofar de él. **

**-Ah sí lo ves así...**

* * *

**El Xiaolin Kid**

**Géneros: Acción/Drama/Artes marciales**

**Rated: K+**

**Argumento: A los 14 años de edad, Raimundo Pedrosa es un chico popular en Brasil que por razones del trabajo de su madre se muda a China. En su nueva casa en Beijing, Raimundo se enamora de una joven estudiante, Kimiko Tohomiko. Los chicos tienen dificultades de trabar una amistad entre sí por sus diferencias culturales. Para empeorar las cosas, esta atracción le convierte en el enemigo del problemático Omi Crudo, un abusivo matón del colegio que es un experto en artes marciales y que tratará de hacerle a Raimundo la vida imposible. **

**Con los niños problemáticos que constantemente lo acosan, y sin nadie más a quién recurrir, las expectativas para la nueva vida de Raimundo parecen ser muy malas, hasta que conoce al Sr. Fung, un mentor y peculiar maestro del Shaolin Kung Fu.**

**¿Por qué?: Conociéndote, la cabeza te retumba más el por qué Raimundo es Dre en vez de ser Omi. La respuesta es sencilla, la persona que se muda debe de ser aislada de esta cultura asiática y el típico chico "buena onda". Omi es chino por si no tenían ojos cuando lo conocieron, debería estar viviendo en China y ya sabía artes marciales, pero presume demasiado de ellas. Aparte que me gusta mucho el triángulo amoroso entre Raimundo, Kimiko y Omi tras leerme un fic (sip, estoy enferma). Ahora me está gustando el triángulo amoroso entre Raimundo, Kimiko y Jack (yo si fuera ustedes lo mantendría en mente si van a leerse Los Juegos del Destino). Kimiko es japonesa, en vez de ser china, empero Raimundo me dijo que no quería a otra ocupar ese puesto que no sea ella. Además, chinos y japoneses... ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Yo le respondí que mucha. Fung siendo el Sr. Han, obviamente. Esta parodia se aplica al remake ya que hay dos razones: Soy moderna y la película se centra en China, no en Japón. Esta parodia me pareció bastante acorde con todos ellos. He aquí su escena, ¡Por favor disfruten y no olviden que comentar es la mejor manera de pedir!**

**Cast:**

**Raimundo Pedrosa como Dre Parker **

**Maestro Fung como Sr. Han **

**Kimiko Tohomiko como Mei Ying **

**Omi como Cheng **

**Chase Young como el maestro del Dragon Lithing (como quiera que se llame)**

**Toshiro Tohomiko como el padre de Mei Ying**

* * *

Raimundo llegó a la pequeña residencia del Sr. Fung. Ya era de noche. Todo era silencio. Las pequeñas macetas se mecían en el viento. Oyó un crujido como el tronar de los vidrios al partirse. Raimundo recorrió el pasillo más alarmado, el ruido cada vez se hacía más cerca y llegó al garaje donde el Sr. Fung tenía un bate de béisbol en sus manos, lo descargó sobre la baca del automóvil viejo y oxidado con el que tanto amor había estado trabajando en estas semanas de duro entrenamiento. Las luces chillan antes de salir disparadas. Raimundo tiró la mochila y exclamó:

-¡¿Por qué destrozó el auto?! –el Sr. Fung vaciló, arrojó a un bate y se encerró en el coche.

-Hoy no habrá entrenamiento.

Acto seguido, apoyó la cabeza sobre el volante y empezó a exhalar suspiros llenos de dolor y amargura. Raimundo decidió acercarse poco a poco. Encima del motor se dio cuenta de un artículo periodístico sobre un accidente en una calle en picada, se veían unas fotografías de un niño y una mujer. No reconoció las caras. Decidió dejarlo en su lugar. Él abrió la compuerta, se sentó en el asiento de copiloto con él y con más calma volvió a preguntar. La pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire. Raimundo no quiso seguir presionando. El Sr. Fung continuó sollozando. Solamente extendió el brazo y abrió una gaveta, sacó unas fotografías en blanco y negro y se las entregó. Raimundo examinó cada imagen. Cada una retenía un recuerdo, un trozo de la vida del Sr. Fung en el que demostraba que fue un padre de familia antes de ser el solitario mecánico. Una foto de plano donde estaba una mujer pequeña y un niño de once años aproximadamente. Un cumpleaños. Todas eran de ambos. Pudo sentir las emociones que transmitía, no podía dudar que esas fotografías las tomó Fung, con su amor.

-¿Sr. Fung, qué pasó? –él lentamente levantó la mirada y le respondió con voz grave:

-Yo... Tenía una esposa, se llamaba Kome Kome y un pequeño... ¿Raimundo, cuántos años tienes?

-Catorce.

-Él tan solo tenía once –sollozó, aspiró profundamente. Sentía como su alma se retorcía al recordar con dolor a su familia-. Él era cantante, no profesional –aclaró-, cantaba solo para mí. Adoraba oírlo –el Sr. Fung tarareó los primeros versos de una canción en chino ya que no entendía lo que recitaba, cada palabra la entona con un dolor profundo en el que parecía que le costara pronunciar cada palabra. Cada palabra costaba una lágrima.

-¿Qué sucedió con ellos?

-Atravesábamos una calle picada... era una noche... llovía mucho –se restregó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano-. Tuvimos una discusión y... pasó lo que pasó, por más que trato de recordar el por qué discutíamos, se me nubla la mente. Solo espero que haya sido por algo importante –gimoteó volviéndose a encoger y a llorar como un niño pequeño. Raimundo se le quedó mirando, titubeó al principio sin estar seguro qué hacer para reanimarlo. Después él salió del auto. Regresó con las varas de bambús, y calzando los hilos en las muñecas de Fung, lo sacó del auto. Lo obligó a enjuagarse las lágrimas. Luego empezó a practicar sus movimientos.

Al principio el viejo maestro solo imitaba lo que el joven alumno hacía. Sin mucho esfuerzo. Pero entonces vino la magia y trató de animarse, de ayudarse a sí mismo y tomó el control de las varas de bambús. La Sra. Pedrosa echó un vistazo por la ventana, vio a su hijo y el maestro ensayar arduamente y decidió quedarse de un lado y verlos. Pronto, él alzó la vara y Raimundo apoyó su pierna y pudo levantarla hasta el tope máximo, lo que probaba que podía hacerlo. Los siguientes días fueron de un duro entrenamiento pues que la competencia sería dentro de muy poco.

Toda la semana estuvo ensayando sus movimientos dando patadas y puñetazos al aire. Practicando flexión y extensión de codos, incluso en los días en que no le tocaba entrenar, en la noche siempre le dedicaba una hora. Encaramarse a un viejo tronco y hacer abdominales. Esquivar las pelotas de tenis que su maestro le arroja desde el otro extremo con una raqueta. Contraatacar los ataques con una escoba detrás de una cortina. Saltar lo máximo que podía sobre el lodo. Patear la campanita que estaba atada a una rama más alta y la única manera de alcanzarla era estirarse lo máximo que podía. Correr la muralla china. Y "partirse", al abrir sus piernas sobre la esquina de la azotea del edificio.

Y a la vez que entrenaba sobrellevaba sus problemas personales, ya Kimiko no le hablaba, tan solo recogía sus cosas y apenas lo veía inmediatamente lo pasaba por alto, lo ignoraba. La veía adentrarse en el coche de su padre e irse. Raimundo creyó que sus padres le pusieron una orden de restricción en su contra o algo para comportarse así. Unos días antes de la competencia, el maestro y Raimundo visitaron el torneo. Estaban preparando todo para el jueves. Raimundo entabló a moverse sin darse cuenta, los nervios destrozados lo hacían seguir entrenando. Fue cuando su maestro interrumpió de sopetón:

-Ganar o perder no importa –dijo sabiamente-, gana respeto y esos chicos te dejarán en paz. Te compré un presente –dijo extendiendo un paquete. Raimundo lo tomó y lo abrió rápido, era un gi negro con unas figuras de dragón de color rojo con unos bordes dorados trazando sus siluetas estampadas en el traje y pantalones holgados rojos, con unas zapatillas de artes marciales negras y un cinturón amarillo*.

-¡Guau, es como en Duelo Xiaolin, gracias!

-Me alegra que te guste. Me has enseñado una de las lecciones más importantes, joven: "la vida podrá derribarnos, pero nosotros somos quienes decidimos si levantarnos o caernos".

-Usted ha sido como el amigo que nunca tuve, maestro... –Raimundo lo abrazó fugazmente, el maestro pareció sorprendido, pero a la vez feliz-. ¡Oiga, ¿podría ayudarme con algo?!

En esa misma noche, Raimundo se presentó en casa de Kimiko con una cartilla de colores. Su maestro lo veía desde una distancia prudente. Vivía en una elegante mansión. Él tocó el timbre y esperó a que abrieran la puerta. Kimiko salió. Se impresionó que a estas horas de noche Raimundo fuera a visitarla.

-Hola Kim, ¿está tu padre en casa? –la puerta se abrió completamente. El Sr. Tohomiko lo estaba esperando, al igual que su hija, era de estatura baja, cabello negro azabache canoso, unos lentes y vestía muy ligero para ser un importante hombre de negocios. Raimundo leyó la cartilla rápidamente antes que le cerrara la puerta en la nariz y leyó en chino el siguiente fragmento:

"Mi nombre es Raimundo. Mis acciones trajeron deshonor a su familia y estoy sumamente arrepentido. De hecho, su hija me enseñó que un amigo puede hacer tu vida mejor. Y si usted me da una segunda oportunidad, voy a tratar de ser el mejor amigo que su hija pueda tener".

El Sr. Tohomiko quedó vislumbrado por las palabras del joven brasileño, respondió en su idioma natal al chico, él tuvo que esperar la traducción de Kimiko:

-Mi hija me dijo que te prometió acompañarte en el torneo, en nuestra familia no rompemos nuestras promesas –sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa. Ella cerró la puerta con suavidad.

Entonces pues llegó el día de la competencia. El estadio estaba lleno de gente, dos asientos fueron ocupados por Kimiko y la madre de Raimundo. Él y su maestro dieron un segundo recorrido. Alrededor de las lonas extendidas donde los jóvenes luchaban entre ellos. Parece ser que el Sr. Fung no se leyó las reglas porque cuando llegó sostenía en la mano un librito de las reglas en el campeonato. Raimundo no era ningún tonto y se dio cuenta. El maestro se zafó contestándole que sí, se las había leído y para ganar un asalto debía tocar dos veces a su adversario.

Raimundo estaba hecho un manojo de nervios porque después de ver a esos chicos, sintió que lo harían puré. De todos modos avanzó y decidió dar cara a su oponente, que para su suerte no era de la escuela del dojo Heylin. El estudiante avanzó hacia él, y este se asustó y salió corriendo. Claro, que catalogaron eso como una falta y si volvía a repetir la misma gracia le iban a dar un punto al otro. Raimundo se armó de valor y volvió a lidiar con su adversario. El estudiante asestó dos golpes, Raimundo era bastante escurridizo así que socorrió hacia donde estaban los demás chicos y le dieron un punto al otro chico por su cobardía. Finalmente Raimundo decide ponerse los pantalones literalmente y enfrentarse al chico, por lo que neutraliza el ataque y lo revierte, utilizando su fuerza en su contra. En la siguiente ronda, no necesitó más que una patada para echarlo a la tierra y avanzar a la ronda sucesiva.

Raimundo no le quitó el ojo encima a Omi, porque lo había visto pelear y no solo era tremendamente muy bueno, sino _temiblemente_ muy bueno. Una máquina asesina de dar puñetazos. Violento, se le podía describir. A cuatro chicos los derrotó de forma humillante (al primero lo tomó de los brazos y lo pateó; al segundo sus piernas abrazaron su cuello y lo arrastraron con él al suelo y no lo dejó ni siquiera levantarse así como en la lucha libre; al tercero lo derribó de tres patadas en el pecho, en el brazo y en el mentón cronológicamente ni le dio tiempo al otro de responderle las patadas y al último lo fichó a las islas Marías de una energética patada en el mentón, fue tan duro como le dio que ahí terminó rápidamente su batalla). Luego iba a reunirse con sus compañeros, que lo vanagloriaban ya que si otro compañero que también le iba muy bien perdía, Omi no los iba a dejar quedar mal. En las primeras horas, Omi y Raimundo intercambiaron miradas incitadoras, cómo retarse, no me malinterpreten.

Raimundo libró su batalla con otros chicos, a uno lo levantó del brazo y lo tiró como muñeca de trapo al piso. Y finalmente llegaron a las semifinales el otro chico de la escuela de Young, un muchacho de otra escuela, Raimundo y Omi. Bueno, está fuerte la cosa. Pero esta lucha apenas estaba comenzando. Porque Chase Young, el maestro de artes marciales del dojo enemigo, sabía que Fung transformó aquel don nadie en... Dinamita, que no debían subestimarlo, y antes que luchara contra Omi, su estudiante predilecto, estrella o consentido. Debían deshacerse de él antes que perder la copa que por años ha pertenecido a su dojo. Así que llama a su segundo alumno con quien iba a lidiar en contra de Raimundo y ambos formulan algo sucio, un plan macabro para sacar a Raimundo de la competencia y ganar... tramposamente...

* * *

*Sí... Ese es su traje de líder...

**Mensaje para jackfangirl: ¡Un saludo, malvavisca asada! Me es muy grato saber que el corto de **_**Omi & la fábrica de chocolates **_**fue todo un éxito y el que más te gustara. Sí, es cierto que a cada quien se les dio el papel que más le pegaba. En este corto Jack no apareció lamentablemente, no obstante, en el corto que viene sí, es el protagonista, así que estate atenta. Las excentricidades de Jack me recuerdan un poco a las de Johnny Depp, esta es la segunda vez que estelariza su personaje. ¿Jackie Bonnie? No sé por qué le digo así, solo sé que rima, lo uso para jugar con su nombre y hacer un guiño a su lado afeminado. En respecto al fic en que Jack estelariza, Los Juegos del Destino, allá arriba acabo de dejar el sumario y esas cuestiones, ¿qué tal te ha aparecido? En todo caso, gracias por leer y comentar. Vuestra opinión me interesa mucho. ¡Adiós! **


	13. The Matrix al estilo Xiaolin Showdown

**The Matrix al estilo Xiaolin Showdown **

**Géneros: Acción/Ciencia ficción**

**Rated: T **

**Sinopsis: ****Jack Spicer es uno de los piratas más buscado del ciberespacio en la noche mientras que en el día es ****un ****programador anónimo de un servicio administrativo. A caballo entre dos mundos, le asaltan extraños sueños y mensajes cifrados de un tal Guan. Éste le incita a ir más allá de las apariencias y a encontrar la respuesta de la pregunta que ocupa sus pensamientos permanentemente: ¿qué es Matrix? Nadie lo sabe y ningún hombre ha conseguido aún saltar sus defensas. Pero Guan cree que Jack es el Elegido, el libertador mítico de la humanidad según la profecía. Juntos se lanzan en una lucha sin retorno contra Matrix y sus terribles agentes...**

**¿Por qué?: Matrix es una excelente película de acción y tiene muy acentuado la parte de las artes marciales, tiene eso en común con XS. Eso sin decir de los locos adictos a la tecnología como Jack. Decidí hacer esta parodia por dicha razón. Spicer encarnó los diálogos mientras que su doble robot fue quien asestó todo los puños. Guan es Morfeo porque tienen un gran parecido en personalidad y porque son pelones. Ashley se quedó como Trinity por su estilo de pelea. Y Raimundo será el Agente Smith, debido a la rivalidad sostenida en el Escritor Fantasma contra Spicer hubo "buena química" que decidimos volver a enfrentarlos. ¡Disfruten y si comentan les daré galletas gratis! (sip, soy capaz de sobornar a mis lectores para que me den un review) **

**Jack Spicer/Robot Jack Spicer como Thomas A. Anderson/Neo **

**Monje Maestro Guan como Morfeo **

**Ashley/Minina como Trinity **

**Raimundo Pedrosa como el Agente Smith **

**Jermaine Marsden como Tank **

**Omi como el Agente Brown **

**Clay Bailey como el Agente Jones **

**Wuya como El Oráculo**

* * *

-¡Repito! ¡Nos están atacando! –clamó un policía desde el interior de un helicóptero. En la azotea de un edificio donde tenían recluido a Guan, Jack y Ashley ejecutaban su operativo de rescate, pero antes tenían que vencer a los agentes que tenían rodeado el perímetro del área. Jack dio una doble patada a dos agentes que obstaculizaban su camino. Un tercero se le acercó con un arma. Jack la tomó por la boquilla rápidamente y golpeó su barbilla con la culata, arrebatándosela. Por otro lado, Ashley sostenía una pelea contra otro, ella metió un codazo en el pecho alzó el rifle de asalto y golpeó contundentemente contra el agente. Él quedó noqueado por completo. Un agente vino. Jack venía preparado, con el rifle de asalto, disparó contra el agente. Éste esquivó cada bala a una velocidad sobrenatural. Jack tiró al suelo el arma de fuego cuando las balas se le agotaron.

-¡Ashley, un poco de ayuda!

El agente tuvo su oportunidad de lanzarse al ataque y abrió su chaqueta negra de lino donde saltaban a la vista dos revólveres contra Jack y le disparó. En un acto reflejo, Jack se volcó hacia atrás rápidamente, pero no lo suficiente como para que dos balas rozaran su costado izquierdo y su rodilla derecha. Jack se desplomó aullando del dolor. El agente lo apuntó con su arma y puso un dedo sobre el gatillo, justamente Ashley presiona la boquilla de su pistola contra la sien del agente:

-Intenta esquivar esto –y disparó. El agente cae al suelo, comienza a convulsionar y luego adquiere una segunda forma. Una de policía- Perrrrrrfecto –ronroneó ella, extendió la mano ayudando a Jack a pararse- ¿Cómo pudiste esquivar esos golpes a esa velocidad? Nunca antes había visto a alguien moverse así.

-¿Moverme cómo?... ¡Digo, es uno de los dones naturales de Jack Spicer, hacker maligno, preciosa! –Ashley puso los ojos en blanco, ambos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de un helicóptero, el agente que yacía muerto delante de sus pies lo piloteaba-. ¿Sabes pilotear esa cosa?

-Déjame un momento –Ashley se llevó dos dedos a su intercomunicador en su oreja-. ¡Jer, el programa del helicóptero 508, ahora!

-Estoy en eso, Ash –asintió Jermaine presionando botones mientras monitoreaba el mundo cibernético donde Ashley y Jack penetraron. Rápidamente instauró los conocimientos en la mente de Ashley. Ésta recibió la información en un flash al parpadear.

-Listo, andando.

Los agentes Pedrosa, Crudo y Bailey sometían a Guan en un interrogatorio para cuando la llegada de los invasores provocó un fallo en el sistema y comenzó a rociarles agua. Aún no terminaban de sacarle la información que pedían cuando un helicóptero se asomó por su ventana. El solapado agente Pedrosa rechinó los dientes. La compuerta se abrió mostrando a Jack cargando una metralleta completamente cargada, esbozó una sonrisa pícara y disparó sin detenerse contra el edificio. Las partículas estallaban volando por los aires. Los agentes fueron a encubrirse rápidamente, desenfundaron sus armas y contraatacaron. Para cuando la balacera terminó, el piso quedó devastado en su totalidad. Se detuvieron en seco. Ni Jack ni los agentes seguían intercambiando balas. Jack esperó a que su amigo abriera los ojos. Al enviar mensajes de aliento imaginariamente. Ashley se mordió el labio inferior. Jermaine se quedó mirando la pantalla. Y entonces... Guan abrió los ojos, inyectados en sangre. Miró hacia arriba. Comenzó a ejercer presión y se liberó de las cadenas. Jadeó violentamente. Se levantó y corrió hacia la ventana. Pedrosa se rehusaba a dejarlo huir le arrancó de las manos a uno de sus cómplices su pistola y disparó. Las balas atravesaron el muro. Rozaron con el piso y siguieron trazando su destartalado camino. Una alcanzó el tobillo izquierdo de Guan. Hiriéndolo. Guan trastabilló y se arrojó al vacío. Jack tomó una cuerda se la ató a la cintura y despareció tras la puerta, extendió su mano y atrapó el brazo de Guan. Ashley suspiro de alivio. Sobrevolaron los edificios de vuelta a casa. Este no era el último de los intentos del agente Pedrosa en su frenética carrera de hacer cautivos a los de la resistencia y con una precisión férrea disparó 2 balas específicamente hacia el tanque de gasolina. El helicóptero sufrió una recaída. Ashley se dio cuenta que perderían el combustible y se estrellarían con cualquier cosa, descendió hacia la primera azotea a la vista. Guan se soltó de la cuerda. No fue así con Jack, quien seguía tercamente enredado a la cuerda. Ashley tuvo que desprender la cuerda. Jack aterrizó forzosamente. Las orejas de Ashley hacían eco de los disparos de alerta del helicóptero.

-¡Ashley! –Jack cogió la cuerda. Y ésta lo arrastró a los bordes de caer en una pendiente. Él aferró los pies a los bordes y tiró con todas sus fuerzas. Ashley, a bordo del vehículo, para poder salvarse saltó del edificio y quedó abrazada a la cuerda. El helicóptero se estrelló con dureza contra el edificio. El impacto reflejó ondas circulares, los cristales se desprendieron en miles de pedazos que viajaban a miles de distancias. Ashley se protegió la cara con los brazos. Cuando todo pasó, Jack comenzó a jalar de la cuerda, Ashley iba subiendo y luego la ayudó a subir. Ashley lo tomó de los brazos mientras jadeaba cansada. Intercambiaron miradas donde ella expresaba lo cuan agradecida que estaba de haberla salvado.

-¿Ahora estás convencida, Ashley, que Jack es el Elegido?

-Sí, lo estoy.

-Guan, debes saber que... Cuando visitamos a Wuya, ella me dijo...

-Ella te dijo lo que tenías que oír, Jackie, a mis años aprenderás la diferencia entre lo que es conocer el camino que recorrerlo –Guan llevó sus dedos al intercomunicador de su oído, tras haberle dado unos golpecitos en el hombro de Jack-. Jermaine, ¿cuál es la salida más cercana?

-Que bueno oír su voz de nuevo, señor, detecto una salida en la estación tres del metro.

El agente Pedrosa se mordió el dedo índice para depositar toda su ira descomunal. El agente Crudo y el agente Bailey se le acercaron por detrás taxativamente:

-La señal de rastreo ha sido completada –comunicó el agente Bailey.

-Se dirigen a los _tubos_ del metro –añadió el agente Crudo.

-Hay centinelas afuera –remató el agente Bailey.

-Dé la orden, señor –dijeron los dos al unísono. Por el rostro del agente Pedrosa se alargó una sonrisa maquiavélica.

El trío de héroes bajaba las escaleras del metro, se oía cada vez más cerca los repiques de la cabina telefónica. Jack dejó que Guan fuera el primero en utilizarla porque la necesitaba por sus urgencias médicas. Guan descolgó el teléfono, llevó el auricular a su oreja derecha y desapareció. Un pordiosero se quedó estupefacto al ver aquel acto.

-Jack, quiero decirte algo...

-¿No podría ser en otro momento?

-Es sobre lo que me dijo Wuya... Veo que todo lo que me dijo es cierto excepto una cosa…

El metro pasó velozmente tras de ello. Repentinamente el pordiosero acabó por convertirse en el agente Pedrosa. Ashley usó la cabina y desapareció. Cuando Jack se volteó. Vio a su mortal enemigo detrás de él a un metro era el espacio que los separaba, pero no por mucho.

-¡Ashley, ¿qué pasó?! –inquirió Guan. Ashley abrió los ojos, hiperventiló.

-¡Jermaine, devuélveme, un agente está atacando a Jack!

-No puedo... –Jermaine, Guan y Ashley se asomaron por los monitores donde vieron a Jack y el agente Pedrosa. Sin embargo, Jack no corrió como una gallina encoleriza y gritando como niña como otras veces, se quedó cara a cara frente su enemigo.

-¿Qué está haciendo? ¡Pedrosa lo matará!

-Él está creyendo –dijo Guan.

Al mismo tiempo desenfundaron sus armas y se atacaron al mismo tiempo. Ninguna bala alcanzó fulminantemente a ninguno de los dos. Se apoyaron de una columna y saltaron. Se agarraron del brazo y cada quien apuntó a la sienes, ambos se desplomaron contra el suelo.

-Está vacío –masculló entre dientes el agente Pedrosa.

-Igual el suyo –respondió tajante Jack.

Los dos se soltaron. Jack dio una voltereta hacia atrás. Se puso en posición de ataque. El agente Pedrosa flexionó los músculos preparándose para una divertida pelea, ni siquiera se molestó en adoptar una postura de combate de lo seguro que se sentía de ganar. Arremetió contra el agente, éste neutralizó a cada uno de sus golpes. Un golpe necesitó para enviarlo derechito contra una columna. El agente se lanzó sobre él como si volara sobre el aire. Dio un puñetazo. Jack agachó la cabeza a tiempo y devolvió el golpe al patear su pecho. Éste rebotó. Jack no se detuvo y siguió con sus golpes consecutivos, giró sobre sí mismo y dio un puntapié que destrozó los lentes oscuros del agente Pedrosa. El agente dio un respingo. Jack se detuvo, jadeó. El agente se quitó sus lentes, mostrándole sus turbios ojos verdes oscuros. Primero se rió entre dientes, notó un tono de ironía en su voz:

-Voy a disfrutar verlo morir... –dijo. El agente lanzó un puñetazo. Jack estuvo a punto de recibir un golpazo. Detuvo sus próximos golpes, pero pronto comenzó a ceder. El agente remató la segunda ronda al estrellarlo contra la pared. A una velocidad increíble se lanzó contra él para eliminarlo.

Jack se paró en una mano y contrarrestó cada puñetazo. Se terminó de incorporar. Entre los dos hubo una espectacular combinación de golpes entre manos y, pies que nunca parecía terminar. Jack asestó un puñetazo. El agente Pedrosa capturó su brazo debajo del brazo y luego el otro. Jack no podía moverse ni su enemigo tampoco, pero eso no significaba que no podía seguir atacando. De un cabezazo siguió embistiendo. Jack alzó la pierna como una barrera entre él y el agente. Él lo soltó y rápidamente le metió un puñetazo en el pecho. Las fuerzas que tenía para luchar le abandonaban, no así su perseverancia. Siguió combatiendo. El agente contrarrestó inteligentemente cada golpe predecible, lo agarró del brazo y con el otro puño golpeó uno de los costados de Jack, éste trató de defenderse, pero no pudo. El agente lo lanzó como un simple cachivache. Jack regurgitó sangre tanto en el mundo ciber-espacial como en el físico.

-Lo está matando –dijo Ashley limpiando la sangre que corría por la comisura izquierda de los labios de Jack.

Jack se levantó aún seguía escupiendo sangre. Se lamió los labios empapados de aquel flujo sanguíneo. Se mantuvo en posición de ataque. El agente frunció los labios. Su enemigo era muy resistente. Jack corrió hacia él y asestó golpes a cada lado, el agente los esquivó sin mucho esfuerzo. Cuando fue su turno de atacar, Jack atrapó su brazo de la misma forma que el agente hace unos segundos y a sí mismo el otro. Jack le metió un cabezazo. Lo soltó. El agente salió trastabillando mientras reculaba, se sobó la cabeza. Jack saltó, empezó a dar patadas en el aire. El agente siguió retrocediendo a cada golpe que recibía. Jack descendió. Siguió atacando sin detenerse. Parecía que iba a vencerlo. Pero el agente guardaba su mejor carta para el final, retuvo su pierna y con fuerza lo aventó a una pared. Sin esperar a que se reincorporara. Aprendió a no cometer ese error. Lo jaló de su gabardina, lo mantuvo contra la pared y empezó a golpearlo en el pecho a una velocidad más allá de la luz. En el mundo físico, Jack se estremecía violentamente. Ashley lo miraba con preocupación. El agente Pedrosa lo tomó del abrigo del cuello y lo lanzó otra vez hacia los rieles del metro, esperó a que se aproximara, empero, al ver que tardaba se lanzó con él. Cerró en su puño unos pelos rojos desde la raíz y lo obligó a ver la esquina. Unas luces comenzaron a aproximarse.

-¿Oye eso, Sr. Spicer? Es el sonido de lo inevitable –le murmuró al oído.

-Mi nombre Jack Spicer, estúpido –presionó un botón en su muñeca, activando unas botas cohete que el joven hacker había inventado* y los dos despagaron, ascendiendo hasta tocar el cielo. Como Pedrosa estaba sobre él recibió el impacto mayor. Bajaron estrepitosamente.

El agente rodó por el suelo, sin poder moverse ante el dolor que estrangulaba sus órganos internos. Jack dio una cabriola hacia atrás en el aire, saliéndose de lo riles. Para cuando el agente estaba en plenas facultades mentales y físicas, era demasiado tarde, el metro terminó en arrollarlo sin que pudiera hacer nada. Jack suspiró de alivio. Sin embargo, subestimaba a su enemigo porque en cuestión de segundos el agente Pedrosa regresaría recargado de la ira de mil demonios. La verdadera batalla contra el impertérrito agente Pedrosa recién acababa de comenzar

* * *

***Sé que realmente dio un mega salto, pero para apegar más el personaje a Jack decidí hacer lo de las botas, digno de un genio del mal como él.**

**Mensaje para Gushu: **

**Héroe al estilo Xiaolin Showdown: Te la recomiendo es muy buena. **

**El Retrato de Chase Young: Tremendo corto, tengo que confesarte que si no fuera por otro que escribí, ocuparía el primer lugar. Sí, la elección de los personajes fue bastante correcta, la más cercana, sobre todo la de Chasie. Sí, esas escenas son mis preferidas de la peli. Y yo también me los imaginé :)**

**Omi Twist: Te la recomiendo, es muy buena. Esa escena la saqué del fic que eliminé, ya los demás papeles fueron ocupados. Por eso no le puse a nadie, aunque sí, tienes razón.**

**Omi & la fábrica de chocolate: No lo hice con el libro porque no estaba en mis manos, sino la peli. ¿Chase para Willy? Por favor, ni se diga, no se parecen en nada absolutamente. Jack es más excéntrico. Y será otro fic que leíste, porque nunca puse a los padres de Jack como dentistas. Raimundo si me lo imagino como hacker, recuerda que el capítulo 7 de la serie él infestó el PDA de Kimiko con un virus, y si fue capaz de eso, puede hacer lo otro. **


	14. Kimikolan

**Kimikolan**

**Géneros: Acción/Aventura/Fantasía/Humor**

**Rated: K**

**Sinopsis: Una inquieta joven, llamada Kimikolan, a la que no le gusta estar sometida a las tradiciones en la que vive, descubre que a su anciano padre lo mandan a alistarse al ejército porque Heylin han invadido a China. En un acto desinteresado y lleno de valor, Kimikolan se disfraza de hombre y reemplaza a su padre en el ejército. Se entrena con un divertido grupo de guerreros, bajo la guardia del dragoncito Dojo. Pero Kimikolan necesitará algo más que el agudo ingenio de Dojo para derrotar al despiadado jefe de los Heylin, Chase Young. Buscando la fuerza en el interior de su corazón, Kimikolan, se convertirá en un valiente soldado, que llevará a su pueblo a la victoria y devolverá el honor a su familia.**

**¿Por qué?: Mulan es mí película de Disney favorita de todos los tiempos por culpa de Duelo Xiaolin y por mí actitud feminista así como su protagonista, quien es la princesa de Disney que más me cae por no sentarse a esperar a su príncipe azul y resuelve sus problemas ella sola. Para cualquier autor que ha visto Xiaolin Showdown y Mulan no resiste el desafío de crear esta parodia. Kimiko es muy cercana en personalidad a Mulan no tuvimos que cambiarle mucho. Casi todos los personajes se parecían, solo nos preocupamos de meter el elemento Xiaolin. Y eso que yo me vi la película china en carne y hueso, (¿por qué todas las películas chinas tienen que tener un final triste?). Yo tan solo espero que esta escena sea de su agrado, es una de mis favoritas. Los dejo para su deleite. ¿Comentarios?**

**Cast:**

**Kimiko Tohomiko como Fa Mulan **

**Dojo como Mushu **

**Raimundo Pedrosa como Li Shang **

**Omi como Yao **

**Jermaine Marsden como Ling **

**Clay Bailey como Chien-Po **

**Maestro Monje Guan como Chi Fu **

**Chase Young como Shan Yu**

* * *

El sol irradiaba sus rayos en el campamento de los jóvenes reclutas chinos. Era un bello día. Todos puestos en fila. Se aparta del resto. En las faldas de una colina vecina al campamento se monta una pequeña tienda. Kimikolan dormía perezosamente bajo su sábana. Dojo, su guardián protector, irrumpe esta escena tan conmovedora y tranquila. Y como no tiene al grillito para usarlo como despertador, tiene que despertarla con su melodiosa voz:

-¡A despertarse bella durmiente, ya salió el sol! –clamó Dojo, Kimikolan se dio la media vuelta de mala gana; Dojo agarra la sábana y la enrolla, haciéndola a un lado, a ver si con el frío la despierta-, te tienes que levantar, recuerda que hoy es tu primer día de entrenamiento –Kimikolan se levanta, Dojo con unos palitos chinos (posiblemente los palillos mágicos) coge una porción de arroz chino y se lo mete a la boca de la chica-. Nada de hablar, tienes que escuchar a tu profesor y sin peleas. Sé buena con los otros chicos, a menos que, por supuesto, ellos quieran golpearte y tú tienes que devolverles el golpe –Kimikolan tragó con dureza, Dojo no desaprovechó el tiempo en meterle el bocado en la boca.

-Pero yo no quiero golpear a nadie –farfulló Kimikolan.

-¡No hables con la boca llena, es de mala educación! –sermoneó-. Ahora quiero ver tu cara de guerra –Kimikolan se quedó mirando a Dojo, aún con las mejillas cargadas de comida-, bah, no asustas ni a mis pantuflas de conejo, ¡vamos asústame, chica! –lo animó. Kimikolan tragó, tomó una bocanada de aire y dejó escapar un rugido enredado en sus dientes. Dojo salió rebotando:

-¡Ja, esa es la buena, de eso estoy hablando!... –Dojo dio un pequeño brinco encima de la rodilla de Kimikolan y rebotó a su pelo, ayudándola con su moño mientras ella se vestía-, ahora sal y haz que me sienta orgulloso –dijo con entusiasmo Dojo. Antes que la chica le pudiera responder. El caballo se puso como loco y empezó a relinchar, colando su cabeza en la tienda.

-¡¿Cómo qué la tropa ya se fue?!

-¡¿Qué ya qué?! –los ojos de la chica salieron rebotando por la cuenca de sus órbitas. Ella se terminó de vestir y salió disparada como flecha hacia el campo de entrenamiento con el resto de los soldados, calzándose sus zapatillas de artes marciales todavía. Dojo se enjuagó las lágrimas:

-Mi pequeñita salió acabar con los malos.

Kimikolan se reencontró con aquel trío maravilla, por decirlo de alguna manera, que fueron los que la molestaron en el día anterior. El calvito y enanito, con un genio de mil demonios, y con ego más grande que su cabeza amarilla; el flaco y alto, con un humor de mal gusto y un pelo bastante feo; y por supuesto, el grandulón y musculoso, con un sombrero ridículo texano en medio de esta historia china.

-Hola Chucky Choo*, ¿tienes hambre?

-Sí, porque voy a hacer una ensalada contigo –gruñó Omi, chocando laos puños. Kimikolan se echó para atrás. Pero para su salvación, el capitán al mando de esta indisciplinada línea de soldados llegó a imponer orden. Al oír que los llamaban "soldados", todos se inflaron de pavor y se alistaron en una perfecta línea recta. El capitán, un tipo bien parecido, de ojos verdes brillantes y cabello chocolate se acercó a sus soldados para explicarles las reglas.

-A partir de cada mañana, despertarse con el viento, mis soldados –tomó su arco y flecha, del fic de Arcade of Fire, y se quitó su camisa. Kimikolan se hizo la loca como si fuera muy natural para ella, pero la verdad es que estaba muy impactada porque era la primera vez que veía a un hombre sin camisa, y eso es un ultraje para la época dónde vive. Bueno, yo... yo me salgo de eso. Se limitó a seguir escuchando las instrucciones.

-Cualquier que no escuche responderá ante mí…

-Oh, estoy asustado.

-¡OMI! –Raimundo apuntó la flecha al pecho de Omi, todos retrocedieron casi en sincronía, dejando al pobrecito al frente. El chico estaba en estado de shock pero antes de darse cuenta la flecha tocó la parte superior de un tronco que mínimo tendría que medir veinte pies-. Gracias por hacerte voluntario, ve y trae la flecha –Omi hizo una reverencia con mucho sarcasmo.

-_Iré por la flecha, patata –_creo que intentó decir "papanatas". Omi suspiró con calma, justo cuando estaba por subir. Raimundo lo detuvo.

-Espera, bola de queso, te faltó algo importante –Raimundo se aclaró la garganta con la esperanza que el consejero Guan le tomara la palabra de sus acciones. Kimikolan estaba confundida y sorprendida al unísono, de lo poco profesional que era, pero aliviada. Tomó como dos piezas de metal que eran unos pesos, los deslizó por los brazos de Omi a medida que iba explicándoles a sus soldados-. Esto representa la disciplina y esta la fuerza, ustedes necesitan ambas para llegar a la flecha… –los brazos de Omi se desplomaron a la tierra del peso. Jermaine se rió de su propio compañero. Kimikolan se limitó a mirar. Omi encontró una manera de incorporarse. Se quedó mirando el enorme tronco. Tragó saliva y comenzó a escalar, clavando los dientes en la corteza. Mala suerte, no llegó a alcanzar ni un pie. Los otros lo imitaron. Jermaine se estrelló contra la tierra dura. Clay se cayó accidentalmente. El árbol no pudo lidiar con su peso. Kimikolan se cayó por su propio peso. Caminó a la fila, sobándose el traserito. Raimundo se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello, consternado:

-Hay un largo camino que recorrer… –se dijo a sí mismo, mirando hacia abajo. Repartió a cada hombre y a Kimikolan unas barras de madera. Kimiko no atrapó la suya. Sino Omi, la empujó al suelo una vez que la obtuvo en su poder. Y como este corto está basado en una pieza animada, es decir, hay canciones así que prestad atención:

_¡Hoy la lucha empieza!_

_¡Esa es la misión!_

Bueno, con las barras zumbó al aire dos cántaros vacíos, creí que iba a hacer malabares, pero me equivoqué, los destruyó con un golpecito. Exclamaciones sonaron por todas partes porque era la primera vez que veían eso y querían imitarlo algún día. Claro, el grupito de Omi solo fanfarroneaba de su habilidad. Raimundo le dejó una oportunidad al resto. Como todo el mundo asumió una posición de combate, Jermaine disimuladamente metió por las ropas de Kimikolan, en la retaguardia, un escarabajo. Kimikolan comenzó a sacudirse como loca ya que sentía que algo se le estaba moviendo por el cuerpo y no podía sacárselo porque iban a descubrir que era una niña, por lo que empezó a saltar salvajemente, porque es mejor que pensaran que estaba chiflada a que era una chica, eso incluía golpear todo su alrededor.

_¡Niñas me mandaron! ¡Para tal acción! _

Raimundo se dio cuenta, obvio, del desorden allá atrás y fue a ver qué pasaba. Kimikolan accidentalmente trató de golpear su estómago, afortunadamente el capitán lo esquivó con sus reflejos de Bruce Lee, de tanto sacudón el escarabajo salió disparado, Raimundo le quitó el bastón con furia y la levantó del cuello de la camisa:

_¡Esa es la chusma peor que he visto aquí ¡Entenderán lo que es virtud!_

_Hombres fuerte, de acción. _

_Serán hoy _

Dojo se contenía desde lo alto de la colina de no caerle a palo a Raimundo porque sino iba a descubrir a la chica.

_Mantener la calma_

_En la tempestad_

La próxima prueba era tiro al arco, debían flechar unas frutas justo en el centro de unas dianas marcadas en el árbol. Todos intentaron acertar, pero fallaron. Kimikolan no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a ser su suerte si nunca había tirado una flecha y lo demás lo hicieron espantoso, Dojo, escondido en su bolso pegó una manzana en la flecha. Demasiada lenta. El capitán estaba a su lado y era imposible no ver a la manzana en la flecha. Qué horror. Ella solo se pudo reír en aquel ambiente de tensión.

_Siempre en equilibrio_

_Y en vencer pensar..._

El ejercicio siguiente era coordinación y equilibrio, un cubo de agua encima de la cabeza mientras sostenían una vara para esquivar las piedras, Omi y su pandilla veían esto como una oportunidad para reírse de Kimikolan y disfrutaron apedrearla. No pudo esquivar ni una piedra por más que jalaba de un lado a otro, el cubo terminó empapándola.

_Son patéticos _

_Escuálidos _

_Nunca entiende qué pasó_

_Hombres fuertes, de acción_

_Serán hoy _

Una serie de ejercicios que consistía en pescar con la mano desnuda los peces del río, pues que la comida en esa ocasión debían conseguirla en ellos mismos. Nuestra heroína no tuvo tanta suerte en esta oportunidad porque en vez de atrapar un pez, atrapó un pie... El de Omi. El chico burbujeaba sorprendido mientras la miraba. Kimikolan sonrió y "le devolvió con delicadeza su pie". Correr por un campo dinámico mientras lanzaban llamaradas de fuego, en este ángulo tenemos a Omi, Clay y Jermaine corriendo más rápido que el correcaminos, Kimikolan en esa ocasión nos estaba ayudando a crear las flemas, Omi tropieza en medio del recorrido y una le roza el traserito. Omi sale saltando como una comiquita. Jermaine intentar partir con la cabeza un bloque... de cemento, no sé... con unos cuarenta y cinco centímetros de grueso con la cabeza, no lo culpo de perder varios dientes en el intento. En otra parte, el capitán Raimundo lanza directo al tronco... Ojalá para ella fuera a la clínica, a Kimikolan en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Fue desastroso. Kimikolan retrocedió y se protegía la cara por temor que la golpeara y justamente el moretón fue en el ojo. Dojo la anima a levantarse y seguir peleando. Clay va saltando por unos troncos en el camino, con mucho miedo, de caerse y finalmente... por no ser tan rápido... los demás tropiezan con él y se caen en el río.

_No puedo casi respirar_

_Solo pido despedirme_

_En deportes siempre fue una decepción_

_Del miedo los va a matar_

_Que no vaya a descubrirme_

_¡Ojalá supiera yo de natación! _

La siguiente prueba era tratar de acertar a un muñeco vestido como el abominable Chase Young en el centro de una diana en el piso, derribándolo con cañones. Apenas Kimikolan prendió el cañón, Jermaine vino y saboteó a la chica, el cohete salió disparado a la tienda de Guan. Por suerte estaba afuera, para su tranquilidad. Qué horror estos primeros meses, ya el capitán estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

_¡Vencer!_

_Debemos ser tan cautelosos como los torrentes _

_¡Vencer!_

_¡Y con la fuerza de un gran tifón!_

_¡Vencer! _

_¡Violentos como el fuego ardiente!_

_Cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión _

Cada hombre cargaba una barra de bambú que sostenía a cada extremo una masa muy pesada, empero, como no estamos en física me limito a decir que podría ser el contenido de esas bolsitas. El consejero Guan, el muy tramposo, montado a caballo informó al capitán que Kimikolan estaba muy atrás. Aparentemente "Chucky Choo" era el peor alumno que ha tenido el ejército durante años. La chica se derrumbó, sin más energía para seguir en esta caminata. Dojo trató de levantarla. En ese momento Raimundo se acerca, toma en su lugar la barra, y se marcha. No sin antes de dirigirle una mirada despectiva a la chica. Kimikolan no pudo haberse sentido peor de lo que estaba.

_¡Pronto ya los Heylin!_

_¡Nos van atacar!..._

_Pero si obedecen..._

_Se podrán salvar_

Kimikolan regresó a su tienda, frustrada, cansada y triste. Pues sabía que había coronado el pastel. Su capitán se acercó, fue tan amable de traerle su caballo y le dijo seriamente:

_Tú no sirves en la guerra cruel_

_A empacar, no hay tal virtud..._

Kimikolan estaba a punto de irse, darse por vencida y regresar a casa, pero en ese momento le echa un vistazo al campamento como su último recuerdo. Mira el tronco, nadie todavía a alcanzado la flecha. Y reflexionó: Toda meta requiere de acción y sacrificio para aprender todas las habilidades que nos permiten alcanzarla. Nunca hay que rendirse aún cuando nos figan que somos un fiasco. Kimikolan sacó las pesitas, de quién sabe dónde, y trató de subir por el tronco. Se derrumbó. Luego tuvo una gran idea. Esto era más que un requerimiento físico. Era un requerimiento mental. Kimikolan sabía que no podía esperar hasta que fuera el día siguiente. Y subió el tronco como un cohete... le salieron llamas de la punta de sus dedos que la hicieron despegar... volaba así... ¡fuuuuuuuuuuu! Ah es verdad, no me pueden ver, bueno ascendía a gran velocidad. Le tomó toda la noche, adquirir la técnica. Solo se encaramó en la parte superior, arrancó la flecha y la lanzó hacia los pies de su capitán quien salía bostezando de la tienda. Sus compañeros la vitorearon que por fin alguien venció ese reto tan complicado. Si ella pudo, los demás pueden también:

_¡Vencer!_

_Debemos ser tan cautelosos como los torrentes _

_¡Vencer!_

_¡Y con la fuerza de un gran tifón!_

_¡Vencer! _

_¡Violentos como el fuego ardiente!_

_Cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión _

Todos atinaron las manzanas en el blanco, todos caminaban al mismo compás cargando esos kilos de plomo y Kimikolan era la que iba liderando (la más veloz en otras palabras), la chica venció en un combate a su propio maestro al noquearlo en una energética patada, dar volteretas todos muy divertidos por aquellos troncos sembrados en el río (ni idea quién los puso ahí), el grupito que siempre molestaba a Kimikolan... A diferencia de mis compis, tienen sentido del honor y lo admitieron como un gran soldado, por lo que cuando arrojó los polos o eso, Omi lo asió (con una reverencia respetuosa se lo entregó a su compañera), ser más rápidos que esas flechas de fuego, partir con la cabeza esos bloques de cemento (han demostrado que un karateka se queda chiquito delante de ellos), cazar mil quinientos peces con solo meter la mano al río y disparar al muñeco vudú de Chase Young de un tiro.

_¡Vencer!_

_Debemos ser tan cautelosos como los torrentes _

_¡Vencer!_

_¡Y con la fuerza de un gran tifón!_

_¡Vencer! _

_¡Violentos como el fuego ardiente!_

_Cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión _

Sí señor, el entrenamiento y el fin de este corto han llegado.

* * *

***Como recordarán, Mulan toma el nombre del ex amigo de Mushu, Ping, en este caso tomamos el de Chucky Choo ya que la situación es vagamente similar.**

**-¡Chucky Choo, como mi amigo!**

**-Chucky Choo.**

**-Aunque Chucky Choo me estafó dos Shen Gong Wus -y Kimikolan le cerró la boca al dragón cotorra. **


	15. Koizora al estilo Xiaolin Showdown

**Koizora al estilo Xiaolin Showdown**

**Género: Drama/Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Sinopsis: Kimiko Tohomiko es una chica normal, buen estudiante, que vive una vida tranquila en el instituto. El último día antes de las vacaciones de verano, Kimiko pierde su celular, que más tarde encuentra en extrañas circunstancias; todos los números de su agenda han sido borrados, excepto uno: El de un chico que no para de llamarla. Éste se niega a decirle quién es, pero aún así se irán haciendo amigos poco a poco hasta que deciden presentarse en el primer día de clases. No es otro que Raimundo Pedrosa, un joven delicuente que hará cambiar la forma que Kimiko tiene de verse hasta terminar enamorándose el uno del otro. Sin embargo, no todo es positivo ya que la vida de ambos se llenará de problemas como el embarazo, las violaciones, el bullying y la hermosa experiencia de encontrar el primer amor.**

**¿Por qué?: Koizora fue la primera película japonesa que vi y me conquistó a pesar de ser de los géneros que no me gustan, es tan hermosa que yo lloré con el final y por eso he decidido que esa será la escena parodiada. Yo quería incluir en estos drabbles un capítulo donde fueran adolescentes y sus problemas "x", y me pareció que esta era la elección perfecta. Kimiko y Raimundo, eran tal iguales a sus personajes que la escena fluyó muy bien. Esta película fue también llevada a dorama porque originalmente está basado en una historia real que se convirtió en un bestseller. La escena sufrió unas breves modificaciones. Este capi está dedicado a los fans del Raikim. Yo no inventé nada, seguí la película nada más. Aquí tengo pañuelos por si quieren. En serio, lloré con este drabble, es tan lindo... Llora tú también *soné la nariz de mí peluchito*. Okey, sigan, sigan. Y no olviden que si les encantó un review no estaría mal. **

**Cast:**

**Kimiko Tohomiko como Mika Tahara **

**Raimundo Pedrosa como Hiroki "Hiro" Sakurai **

**Ashley/Minina como Saki **

**Jermaine Marsden como Yu Fukuhara **

**Keiko como Aya**

**Clay Bailey como Nazomu **

* * *

Jermaine venía caminando por la acera sosteniendo un paraguas, haciendo camino entre la nieve. Sus huellas se hundieran en la nieve. Venía de una práctica de futbol con sus amigos. Se había puesto su ropa de invierno en esa ocasión. A punto de doblar la esquina. Nota una figura hundida en la nieve, temblando de frío. Jermaine se paró en la punta de la esquina de la acera en espera de que el semáforo cambie. Miró nuevamente la figura. Repentinamente reconoció la camiseta sin mangas negra de lana. Sin espera de algo, cruzó la acera como loco. Los automóviles se detuvieron, cruzándose unos contra otros por evitar arrollar al muchacho.

-¡Kimiko! ¡Kimiko! –exclamó, la japonesa estaba abrazada a sus piernas hincada-. ¿Kimiko qué haces aquí sin protección? Morirás de frío… –Jermaine levantó a la chica, estrechando sus hombros con fuerza mientras cruzaban la acera. Kimiko tenía la mirada extraviada. Su novio se despojó de su abrigo, envolviéndolo alrededor de la chica. Kimiko, con la mano al corazón, se mordía el interior de la mejilla reteniendo las lágrimas.

-Rai... ya no vendrá a ver el bebé nunca más... Rai tal vez muera.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién se va a morir? ¿De qué hablas, Kim? –farfulló Jermaine, sin soltarla. Ella no respondió, ni se atrevía a mirarlo de frente. Jermaine se preocupó por el estado de su novia. Siempre tan risueña, activa, aventurera y ahora que la veía parecía que todos los años han desfigurado su rostro tan hermoso...- Quiero que me cuentes que pasó –susurró afable. Él la llevó hasta la banca del parque donde ellos entablaron una muy espontánea conversación la primera vez que se conocieron. Kimiko no parecía querer hablar consigo misma sino quería guardarse para sí misma sus sentimientos, pero Jermaine debía de saberlo. Había sido tan gentil y dulce en estos tres años, antes de haberlo pensado se convirtió en su segundo amor.

-Jermaine, ¿seguro recordarás a Raimundo, no?

-Ah sí, él, fue tu novio en la secundaria –dijo con recelo en la primera instancia.

-No solo fue eso... –Kimiko tragó una bocanada de aire, lo que venía era largo-. Durante nuestra relación yo quedé embarazada, al principio no le dije nada a Raimundo porque creí que cortaría la relación enfurecido, pero no tardó en descubrirlo más le emocionó la noticia de ser padre. Sus padres estaban de acuerdo que criáramos nuestro hijo junto, mí padre no apoyaba la idea, pero yo seguí con la idea de tener a mí bebé; sin embargo, tuve un aborto involuntario como consecuencia cuando Ashley, la ex novia celópata de Raimundo, me empujó de las escaleras y nuestro bebé nunca pudo respirar aire puro o reconocer a sus padres –sollozó Kimiko recordando la historia-. Raimundo y yo nos hicimos la promesa de visitar su tumba cada 24 de diciembre, el día en que murió.

-Hoy es veinticuatro de diciembre... ¿Qué pasó?

-No lo encontré en su lugar estaba Clay, su mejor amigo, me dijo que Raimundo desde hace tres años que fue cuando rompimos estaba en realidad enfermo y actualmente está recluido en el hospital con cáncer... Me dijo que Raimundo siempre estuvo esperándome y no quiso decirme nada porque no quería arruinar mí felicidad, Jer, debo ir con él –Kimiko se levantó, pero Jermaine la detuvo jalando su mano.

-No vayas, es solo una treta de él –Kimiko reconocía la voz de su novio cuando sufría una gran decepción-, te hará sufrir otra vez... Kim, quédate conmigo.

-No puedo, Jer, suéltame yo... –Kimiko se zafó bruscamente, el anillo de compromiso de su dedo índice cayó en la nieve. Era algo simbólico, si quería ir con él, debía terminar algo- Lo siento –Kimiko se agachó para recoger el anillo, pero Jermaine la detuvo...

-No lo hagas. Soy un monstruo, Kim, por tratar de impedir la felicidad de la mujer que amo –tartamudeó-. Tienes que ir con él –Kimiko no sabía qué hacer hasta que su ex novio tomó su paraguas, obsequiándoselo; la volteó en dirección opuesto a su casa- Ve con él –ella se iba a voltear, pero él se lo impidió- Ve por favor, antes de que llore...

-Gracias –susurró pasivamente Kimiko marchándose lentamente. Jermaine recogió el anillo que originalmente pertenecía a su novia, con gran dolor lo arrojó al olvido. Se echó a la nieve, a llorar desconsoladamente...

* * *

Kimiko estuvo a punto de llorar de alivio cuando por fin atravesaba las puertas del hospital. El aire acondicionado ventilaba un aire glacial haciéndolo doloroso. Kimiko corrió como loca hacia el piso donde estaba Raimundo. Sin previo aviso entró. Ahí estaba él. Raimundo tenía puesta una gorra de lana, un parche en el cuello, su piel del tono oliváceo como a ella le gustaba se había empalidecido, tenía un abrigo grueso de poliéster. Kimiko no sabía si lloraba por el aire que quemaba sus ojos o la vieja sensación de ver a Raimundo otra vez. Sus miradas se cruzaron.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No es asunto tuyo...

-¡ESTÚPIDO! –lloró Kimiko, miró nuevamente al chico aún no se había quitado el anillo tonto que grababa en su montura: "te amaré". La otra mitad "para siempre" la había botado en su cara cuando se mostró indiferentemente en la biblioteca- Aún sigue usándolo –él lo trató de ocultar- Ni se te ocurra, Pedrosa...

-Sabía que llorarías, por favor vete con Jermaine. Con tu novio, la última vez que los vi, se veían felices juntos, de esa manera creí que podría morir sin preocupaciones porque sabía que habría un caballero que te protegiera y amara como yo lo hice... –Kimiko lloraba con más fuerzas- Kimiko, si yo te evadía era porque me constaba que yo siempre te hacía sufrir. Por mi culpa casi te violan...

-¡Pero tú lo impediste!

-Pero no impedí que perdiéramos a nuestro hijo ni que tus padres se divorciaran o algo… Gracias por venir a verme, sé feliz –sonrió Raimundo débilmente. Volteándose.

-No puedo, el único que me puede hacer feliz eres tú, pasamos por mucho y aquí hemos llegado al lugar donde más queríamos estar... Raimundo, yo te amo...

-Tan solo me queda tres meses y...

-¡Ya cállate! –gritó acongojada- Sino vas a vivir por ti, vive por mí –suplicó. Raimundo se le quedó viendo, estupefacto. Kimiko chocó estruendosamente contra él. Se habría tirado a la cama con él si no fuera porque él la hubiera sujetado. El golpe la dejó sin aliento, ella lo abrazó con todas las fuerzas que tenía como si su vida dependiera de ello. Kimiko no dejó de recitar todas las veces lo mucho que lo amaba. Raimundo la envolvió entre sus brazos, apretando su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas. La chaqueta impedía que la última onda de calor en el cuerpo de él permaneciera intacta. Sin embargo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió de maravilla. Como si fuera la primera vez su corazón palpitó desbocado contra las costillas y pulmones. Kimiko recordó todos sus momentos. Desde el primero cuando ellos se conocieron en la biblioteca cuando regresaron de vacaciones. También la primera vez en que anduvieron en bicicleta hasta un campo silvestre para admirar el cielo, acostados en la grama. Él tomó su mano. Aún recordaba lo que Raimundo le había enseñado cuando tomó una manguera y la apuntó el cielo, el chorro se convirtió en un arco iris. O la vez en que Ashley escribió un mensaje obsceno en el pizarrón de la clase 3, Raimundo entró furioso a defenderla. La vez en que junto a Keiko y Clay fueron por unos helados y antes de tomarse la fotografía todos hicieron el símbolo de "amor y paz" al estilo hippie. O cuando Ashley contrató esos hombres para violar a Kimiko por no soportar verlos juntos, Raimundo fue en su rescate rápidamente. Siempre había estado allí para protegerla, nunca le había fallado. Dejaba su felicidad como primera prioridad aún después de haber roto. Ella, en cambio, no quiso saber más nada de él luego de que tratara de apartarla...

-Está bien –interrumpió-. Viviré por ti... –le sonrió- yo también te amo, Kim, nunca dejé de hacerlo –Kimiko se echó a reír sin tratar de controlar sus lágrimas.

* * *

Kimiko abandonó sus estudios en la universidad para cuidar de Raimundo. El médico y las enfermeras estaban enormemente sorprendidos. Raimundo mejoró bastante, sus signos de recuperación habían avanzado demasiado. Kimiko no dejaba de visitarlo diariamente. Cuando lo encontró en la cama la primera vez, parecía tan abarrotado, sin ganas de vivir... Kimiko solicitaba el permiso del médico para sacarlo a pasear, a recuperar el tiempo perdido de todos estos años. Su más reciente paseo fue un picnic al aire libre, fueron en bicicleta como cuando eran adolescentes despreocupados y enamorados. Ahí descubrió que él no se había deshecho de las cosas sentimentales y baratas como él las llamaba de ellos dos, y eso incluía el anillo, Kimiko volvió a ponérselo en su dedo anular. Ahora esta vez sí estaría junto a él para siempre. Raimundo le sonrió con dulzura. Ella se levantó, se sacudió y lo ayudó a levantarse, se pararon debajo de un árbol. Frente el cielo azul, el sol radiante, las flores silvestres que crecían en la pradera y él, le juró solemnemente:

-Yo Kimiko, juro que todas mis tristezas y mis alegrías serán compartidas, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad estaré solo para ti. En la vida y en la muerte, juro que te amaré y respetaré... -Raimundo arqueó una ceja, ella se echó a reír-, ahora te toca a ti...

-Yo Raimundo, juro que todas mis tristezas y mis alegrías serán compartidas, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad estaré solo para ti. En la vida y en la muerte, juro que te amaré y respetaré... -susurró en un tono inaudible asegurándose que únicamente ella lo escuchara. Alzó su mano y besó su anillo, Kimiko puso una mueca, los dos se rieron y de inmediato, se pusieron a perseguirse (jugueteando) por toda la pradera como en los viejos tiempos...

Sí señor, estas últimas semanas han sido los mejores días en toda sus cortas vidas. Raimundo, típico de él, intentaba de ponerle humor a las cosas. Kimiko no olvidó lo que ella decía cuando era una quinceañera enamorada respecto al cielo en comparación con Raimundo. Si el cielo estaba despejado, Raimundo estaba feliz. Si el cielo llovía, Raimundo estaba llorando.

-Si el cielo está soleado, Raimundo está abochornado –dijo él en tercera persona.

-Mejor déjame a mí las frases –se rió ella-. Si el cielo oscurece, Raimundo está abrazando a Kimi-chan –dijo ella sujetando su mano, la mano donde llevaba el anillo.

-Ese anillo que te compré es un robo, tú mereces las estrellas del cielo –la enfermera entró, era hora de su revisión-. Unos minutos más...

-¡Raimundo Pedrosa!

-Está bien, está bien: enfermedad, revisiones... ¿Quieres hacer algo por mí? Imprime estas fotos, son de las últimas que tuvimos juntos –Raimundo se sentó en una silla.

-Lo haré –susurró ella apagadamente. Era como si tratara de alejarla.

Sin embargo, Kimiko no cuestionó su petición y fue a imprimir las fotografías. Todo pasó rápidamente pues que no había muchos clientes en cola, empero quedaba bastante lejos. Apenas salió recibió un mensaje de la hermana de Raimundo: Rosario, tenía que venir al hospital. La situación de salubridad de Raimundo empeoró: Sufrió una descompensación. Kimiko salió corriendo. Kimiko apartaba a toda la gente que se atravesaba mientras corría hacia el hospital, bajó la cabeza y no prestaba atención a más nada que a sus pies desplazarse por un suelo irregular. La brillante luz de la luna daba lleno a la entrada al salir del callejón oscuro. El viento se metía por los ojos de la chica, cegándola, soplando con fuerza sus cabellos. No sabía de la existencia de los automóviles hasta que se estrellaba contra ellos. Se abrió paso entre los cuerpos apretujados del gentío. Los rostros se transformaban en un borrón difuso de ira y sorpresa. Kimiko luchó contra la contracorriente. Estiró las piernas, reconoció el hospital. Estaba a medio camino. Divisó de un hueco alrededor del gentío. Ella empujó hasta alcanzarlo. La chica tropezó al correr. Las fotos se desplomaron al piso. Por primera vez se fijó en las fotografías que Raimundo la había mandado a imprimir: Todas eran de ella. Se apresuró a recogerlas. Kimiko reinició la carrera, llamó nuevamente a Rosario. Ésta vez dejó que "Raimundo contestara la video-llamada". Raimundo respiraba a través de una máscara, el pecho desnudo tenía conectado una serie de tubos a una máquina, entreabrió los ojos:

-Sonríe... -le rogó.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Kimi, sonríe –Kimiko tuvo que tragarse para adentro las lágrimas, los moqueos y todos sus sentimientos. Sonrió de oreja a oreja por él. Rai trató de devolverle la sonrisa.

-Llegaré pronto.

La llamada se cortó. Raimundo sostuvo el teléfono débilmente. Sonrió. Cerró los ojos. Él sabía que no iba a ser así. De todos modos, cortó antes que pudiera repetirle que la amaba. Una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas: Kimiko, apenas alcanzó a decir. El celular se zafó de sus manos. Era demasiado tarde. La madre de Raimundo se echó a llorar en el hombro de su marido. Los hermanos no tardaron en expresar su mismo sentimiento. Para cuando Kimiko llegó la noticia fue un golpe fatal como si la matara. Estuvo llorando toda la noche. De parte de él, solo obtuvo una libreta con cosas que escribió sobre ambos. O de ella, muy probable. La depresión llevó al borde de la locura a Kimiko al terminar de leer la libreta. No podía continuar viviendo con ese peso tan grande. En camino al campo silvestre donde tuvieron una de sus citas más importantes. Y caminó por el puente. Miró el lago embalsamado bajo sus pies. Pensaba en suicidarse.

-No me dejes, Raimundo... –Kimiko apoyó su pierna en el bordo y luego subió la otra. A punto de tirarse. Un viento suave y cálido la empujó de regreso*. Kimiko tiró la libreta. Se desplomó, pero no saltó. Aquello se lo había impedido. Kimiko se quedó mirando el cielo. La libreta tirada en el suelo era empujada por el mismo viento, las páginas pasaban hasta detenerse al final donde había un dibujo de él tipo preescolar donde estaban ella, su hijo y él tomados de la mano. Por alguna razón, Kimiko llegó a pensar que ese viento lo envió Raimundo deteniéndola. Y ese diario que escribió para ella demuestra que viva felizmente aunque no sea con él. Se hincó, tomó el diario en sus manos y miró el cielo despejado…

-Todo lo que escribió era sobre mí y su último deseo fuera que sonriera. Eres un estúpido, Raimundo –sonrió- ¿me estás observado, verdad?

* * *

Desde entonces cada vez que sea veinticuatro de diciembre va a visitar la tumba que Rai construyó para el bebé no nacido a dejar un par de guantes y gorros de invierno. Uno para el niño y el otro para el padre. Kimiko reflexionó que debía vivir por ambos, era lo que Rai le hubiera dicho. Esos felices recuerdos que pasó con él no eran recuerdos después de todo, porque sentía que Raimundo seguía con ella a pesar de todo. Cada vez que miraba el cielo o soplaba el viento, estaba ahí, protegiéndola, como si fuera un ángel guardián. Aún amaba el cielo azul. Lo amaba a él. Y seguro que esta vez es para siempre.

* * *

***Originalmente eran una pareja de pájaros, empero para hacerlo más simbólico con respecto a Xiaolin decidí el viento que también quedó bien por la imagen del cielo... Y sip, continúo llorando todavía :'(**

**Mensaje para love and peace 16: ¡Ni hao, malvavisca asada! Ahora te respondo...**

**Xiaolin Wars: Lo sé, lo sé, no es falta que lo digas, pero nunca está demás. Yo soy una caja de la risa, soy un genio, mi comedia es muy natural. Fue un golpe maestro.**

**El Fantasma del Templo Xiaolin: Sí, me quedó bastante cuchi realizar un clásico.**

**Los 4 Elementales: Raimundo tiene un gran del humor dentro y fuera de la serie, y sí, Kimiko estaba resentida con Raimundo porque eran novios, él no le paraba bolas y cortaron... Pero siguen muy enamorados el uno del otro... Y Omi, no podía dejar al pequeño de por fuera.**

**La Vida de Omi: Sí, por esa precisa razón fue que decidí encarnar esa escena, quería extenderla hasta allá (empecé desde el barco porque me pareció impresionante).**

**Zathura al estilo Xiaolin Showdown: Muchas gracias.**

**Héroe al estilo Xiaolin Showdown: Te la recomiendo, es muy buena. **

**El Retrato de Chase Young: Ah okey... Lo sé, yo sé que siempre causo una impresión de "aunque usted no lo crea", sé que te encantó, que te quedaste sin palabras. Soy una especialista en eso. Soy una joyita...**

**Omi Twist: ¿Segura? A mí me parece que le queda genial. Pareces una chica risueña, yo también lo soy, pero no creo que tanto... Soy seria, pero no dejo de soltar comentarios "risueños" también. Y sí, la escena del juicio es bastante graciosa. Yo puse una cara de: O sea... *sacudiendo la cabeza***

**Omi y la fábrica de chocolate: Me alegra saber que el elenco estuvo bueno, creo que yo vi esa película, pero no estoy segura. No me gusta la comedia y menos la descabellada, tiene que estar acompañada de otro elemento, que no sea el romance ya que es una novela rosa. ¿Jack Spicer bueno? Quizá, pero no sé, prefiero más a Jack Spicer "malo" porque no es tan malo a decir verdad... El otro es un poco ridículo, no es que me da miedo... De todos modos Jack es Jack.**

**El Guerrero de Oz: Muchas gracias, hago lo que puedo, me alegra contar con tu aprobación ;)**

**The Xiaolin Kid: Pues al parecer todos esperaban que iba a pasar eso, pero no, no tengo en mi poder la versión original. Hice el remake.**

**The Matrix al estilo Xiaolin Showdown: Bueno, simplemente quiero justificar porque los puse en ese papel para que no me digan: ¿no hubiese sido mejor fulanito de tal?... Raimundo vs. Jack, de El Escritor Fantasma, sinceramente quedan muy bien como protagonista y antagonista respectivamente o al revés. La química entre ambos es bastante buena.**

**Kimikolan: Lo que pasa es que quería reflejar solamente esa parte que se apegaba más a XS y quería saber como la diría. El Raikim es obvio y por eso puse a Raimundo como Shang, la pareja de Mulan, y a mí me pasa todo el tiempo se me cae la baba. Gracias por los comentarios de verdad, me gusta que me dejen review porque es una manera de expresarse, de saber lo que el público opina de mi obra, no me gustan los mudos. ¿Mi musa? Yo no creo en eso, mi única inspiración son dos cosas: Mi música y los lectores como tú que me animan a seguir adelante. Muchas gracias. **

******Mensaje para Gushu: **

******El Guerrero de Oz: Sí, sabía que a cada uno se le adaptaba bien el personaje. Yo no recuerdo que intenté hacer que Dorothy se pareciera a Kimiko, porque yo transcribí lo del libro. Sí, Guan es bueno para el papel por su actitud, ni se me ocurrió lo de Jack (aunque es cierto cuando yo me vi la peli y se parecía más a él, pero me enfoqué en la de Garland para hacer este fic). **

******The Xiaolin Kid: No suena interesante, es un fic muy interesante. Yo solo me vi la primera de las cuatro pelis originales. Yo me vi el remake en casita. Omi no sale mucho porque está enfocada más en Rai y su maestro (sí, Pat Morita se parece muchísimo a Fung que por eso le di el papel). No me he puesto a comparar los dos protas. ¿Copada? No entiendo tu dialecto, creo que una vez leí que era bueno, pero no me arriesgaré.**

**The Matrix al estilo Xiaolin Showdown: No sabía cuál escena escoger de esta tremenda peli hasta que decidí que fuera una de acción. Y me alegro que aunque Jack no fuera muy a lo Jack Spicer, conservara su personalidad, exploramos otras dimensiones del personaje. Y Guan podía ser el gemelo de Morfeo. Es cierto, que XS está lleno de cocos pelados (hay 4 pelados), pero como vos decis, Guan es el más parecido. **

**Kimikolan: Como te dije eso fue un demo de cómo será mi nuevo estilo de redacción, porque así te echo yo los cuentos de frente y entra en juego el elemento cómico. El fuuuuuuuu, todavía me parte de la risa. Hay muchas pelis de Dinsye que me encantan, la primera es Mualn y la segunda es el Rey León. Y Dojo y Mushu, si muchos fans dicen que ellos dos comparten similitudes y que tal vez de Mushu se inspiraron.**

**-¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Él se copió de mí! Él es mi primo hermano también famoso.**

**Ah, lo sospechamos desde un principio.**


	16. Los Tres Mosqueguerreros

**¿Me van a felicitar? Hoy es mi primer aniversario (cumplo un año desde la primera vez que me uní a FF, ¡YAY!)**

**Los Tres Mosqueguerreros**

**Géneros: Acción/Aventura/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Sinopsis: Raimundo Pedrosa, Jermaine Marsden y Clay Bailey son tres prodigiosos espadachines que pertenecen al cuerpo de mosqueguerreros del rey Dashi. A la capital llega un valeroso joven llamado Omi Crudo, que ingresa en la guardia del Rey para hacerse mosqueguerrero. Los cuatro tendrán que hacerle frente a una maquiavélica conspiración urdida por el Cardenal Young para derrocar el rey. **

**¿Por qué?: ¿Es una pregunta en serio? ¡Por Dios, los tres mosqueteros son lo máximo! Y luego de atar los cabos decidí hacer la parodia con todos los chicos del lado Xiaolin. Decidí dejar a Omi como D'Artagnan por ser el centro de atención y también el más joven, *además de que me lo pidió*. Clay el personaje se parecía mucho en contextura física y altura a su personaje. Tras leer la descripción y fama de Athos, supe a quién lo iba interpretar. Y Jermaine se quedó con el personaje que quedaba. Mosqueguerreros bueno para cambiarle en algo al título. Chase, Jack y Ashley (por la descripción física y habilidades de su personaje, le quedó como anillo al dedo), ellos son los villanos del cuento. Guan, bueno, se quedó con el papel porque no hay de otra. Y perdona que le haya cambiado la nacionalidad, escogí esa por contextos históricos, nada que ver con la serie. Está vagamente basada en la última película que sacaron ahora. Hay unas escenas que me las inventé porque me estaba muriendo de ganas. Tremenda película. Me encanta esta parodia, junto a Koizora y el Retrato de Chase Young son mis favoritas. Disfruten por favor. No olviden que comentar es la mejor manera de pedir. **

**Cast:**

**Omi como D'Artagnan**

**Raimundo Pedrosa como Athos**

**Clay Bailey como Porthos **

**Jermaine Marsden como Aramis**

**Ashley/Minina como Milady de Winter**

**Chase Young como Cardenal Richelieu **

**Jack Spicer como Conde Rocheford **

**Maestro Monje Guan como Duque de Buckingham **

**Megan como Constanza Bonacieux**

**Dojo como Planchet**

**Dashi como el rey Luis XIII**

**Wuya como la reina Anne**

* * *

La reina Wuya abre las puertas tras hablar con la guardia real, da unos pasos hacia adelante, contiene los quejidos y se muerde el labio en su lugar. Todo era demasiado obvio. Que el collar de diamantes que con tanto amor le regaló su marido desapareciera cinco antes que se consumara la fiesta tan inesperada, no era coincidencia. Su instinto le aseguraba que esas joyas tan valiosas estarían en manos ahora de los ingleses, aunque ellos mismos siquiera lo sabrían. Si no lo llevaba puesto en la fiesta, su marido... Un tipo locuaz, inexperto, que solo piensa en "sus juguetes" y holgazanear por ahí, llegaría a la terrible idea que su esposa lo estaba engañando con el duque japonés, Guan y eso la mandaría a un seguro camino a la guillotina y el primer paso para que una flota zarpe rumbo a Japón para nada amistoso. Este collar desaparecido era el símbolo de una pronta guerra. Se aísla a una columna y se pega el brazo contra la misma. Su dama de compañía, Megan, se acerca discretamente a la reina y le susurra en un tono casi inaudible:

-Majestad, permita que le sugiera una idea –dice dando una caravana.

Vestida con unas mallas negras y una capa parte desde el castillo a la guardilla de los tres mosqueguerreros que en su tiempo fueron los más heroicos hombres en toda China. Ahí con ellos vivía el único chico, lo bastante loco como para ayudar a la reina...

* * *

-Necesito que vayas a Japón, al castillo del duque Guan y busques un collar de diamantes, pertenece a la reina, y que regreses con él. Por favor, entiende que es de gran importancia, si la reina Wuya no lleva puesto el collar de diamantes que el rey Dashi le regaló, pensará que ella le ha sido infiel y la enjuiciará injustamente, si apenas eres capaz de entender la ira de un esposo celoso, no entenderás la ira de un esposo celoso y poderoso, encabezará una guerra contra Japón. Solo tú nos puedes ayudar a evitar una catástrofe.

-¿Ir a Japón? ¿te das cuenta que me enfrentaré al menos doscientos hombres armados y al sistema de seguridad más implacable de toda Asia? ¿y qué podría morir? –ladró Omi- ¡¿por quién me tomas?!

-Por favor Omi –en la voz de la chica había un cierto tono de súplica-, no tenemos a nadie más a quien confiarle esta misión, sé que es muy arriesgado, pero China te necesita. Estoy segura que la reina podrá compensarte bien y quizá darte el título de mosqueguerrero que tanto anhelas, pero te ruego que lo hagas.

-Los mosqueguerreros me dijeron que ya ese título no existe, y en su lugar implantaron a esos hombres robots que supuestamente serían más útiles, y no pienso ir, ¿algún detalle adicional?

-Tienes que volver en cinco días.

-Grandioso.

-Por favor Omi...

-¿Qué crees que me haga cambiar de opinión? De ninguna manera pienso mover un pie de aquí –gruñó testarudamente Omi, cruzando los brazos bajo el pecho. Megan vaciló, se puso de puntitas y besó sus labios, Omi estaba colorado que no pudo reaccionar rápidamente-. ¿A qué hora quieres que salga? –Omi sabía que este viaje no podía hacerlo solo. Planteó el plan a sus 3 compañeros. Raimundo estaba atizando con un palito el fuego de la chimenea. Jermaine estiró las piernas sobre la mesa mientras leía un libro. Clay comía grotescamente una hogaza de pan.

-De acuerdo, este es el plan: Tenemos que ir a Japón a recuperar el collar de diamantes de la reina Wuya en el castillo de Guan, contamos solo con cinco días, ¿quién está conmigo? –Jermaine bajó la mirada disimuladamente concentrándose en la lectura. Raimundo desvió la mirada, volviendo a atizar el fuego. Clay se rió entre dientes, bebió de un trago un tarro de cerveza. Omi se les quedó mirando-, por favor chicos, no puedo hacerlo solo... Somos un equipo, ¿no? –insistió. Esperó la respuesta. Clay se rió entre dientes, se levantó de la mano:

-Saben, tal vez no sea tan malo, Conde Bailey... Suena bien, la reina debería otorgarnos un título por recuperar sus joyas, ¿no? Al menos un título podría pagar más de lo que nuestros miserables trabajos nos concedan, un mejor vino del que podamos pagar, un pavo, un pan... Una consigna de la reina nos hará más ricos, de hecho ahora mismo tengo ganas de comer una buena pierna de pollo, estoy en el negocio, compañero.

-Esto es un plan maquiavélicamente complejo, me atrevería a decir que el cerebro tras esta macabra operación no es otro que el propio Cardenal Young, una vez que el pueblo vea que este rey no sabe cómo administras un reino, demandarán a alguien con más experiencia: a Young –comentó Jermaine.

-Japón... Seguro que ahí estará Ashley, no me sorprendería que trabaje como espía para el Cardenal Young –refunfuñó Raimundo, cuando pronunció su nombre pernoctó un tono de amargura y odio.

-¿Ashley? ¿quién es Ashley? –inquirió Omi intercambiando miradas con Clay y Jermaine, ninguno le respondió. Recordó que la primera vez que se conocieron, Raimundo le permitió quedarse a vivir con ellos a cambio del poco dinero que tenía. Apenas se quedaron solos los otros dos y él. Clay le aseguró que Raimundo nunca fue frío y antipático, que debajo de esa coraza... Era más frío y antipático, intervino Jermaine con una risita. Clay retomó el hilo de la conversación asegurándole que en algún tiempo era un chico feliz y simpático pero como todo hombre, su maltrecho corazón fue robado por una mujer y jamás se lo devolvió, ¿sería ella?...

-Está bien chico, tú ganas, te ayudaremos –suspiró el líder de los mosqueguerreros-. Todos para uno y uno para todos –los tres mosqueguerreros desenvainaron sus espadas como en los viejos tiempos y las entrecruzaron reluciendo en una centella plateada, Omi trató de unir su espada con la de sus nuevos camaradas, pero al ser tan bajito tuvo que traer un banco en la cual pararse encima y blandir su espada. Megan sonrió de júbilo. Dojo se acercó lavando un tarro de cerveza, contento de ver a sus muchachos más "animados". Justamente oyeron un grito, Jermaine iba asomarse, pero Raimundo lo detuvo:

-¡Raimundo Pedrosa, Jermaine Marsden, Clay Bailey y Omi Crudo, salgan ahora mismo de ahí! ¡arrojen sus armas al suelo! ¡tenemos el edificio rodeado! –lo que faltaba: los hombres-robots del Capitán Spicer. Raimundo miró a Megan:

-Te siguieron –Megan soltó un grito ahogado, se restregó las sienes estrujándose los sesos en busca de una idea-. ¡Ya sé lo qué haremos!

Una vez más el robot volvió a gritar a los cuatro vientos el nombre de los cuatro fugitivos ordenándoles salir. Una tropa de robots puestos en fila alzaba las antorchas. Justamente se abre la ventana. Todos ponen atención. Un balde de agua cae en la cabeza del hombre. El momento justo en que cuatro caballos salen del establo abriendo paso a trompadas entre los hombres. Los robots disparan misiles a la caballería recién salida pero no logran detenerlos. Esto iba a enfadar el Capitán Spicer, aún más que él, al Cardenal Young.

* * *

Una vez informado del incidente. El Capitán Spicer sabía que esta noticia haría que el cardenal explotara como un volcán de la rabia. Había ensayado previamente como iba a dirigirse al cardenal. Suspiró y abrió las puertas. El Cardenal Young echó tres cubos de azúcar en su té y con una cuchara removió delicadamente la taza. El capitán se aclaró la garganta:

-Su eminencia.

-Dime que vas a decirme que los 3 mosqueguerreros y ese chiquillo fueron eliminados, que mi plan marcha perfectamente y no tendré de qué preocuparme en todo el santo domingo.

-Eh no, su eminencia –tartamudeó el capitán-. Nuestros "hombres" fueron emboscados y...

-Creí, por alguna sospecha, que ellos debían ser los emboscados y no sus "hombres" –espetó el cardenal mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Lo sé, lo sé, su eminencia, pero...

-Parece que disfruta repetir esa palabra, capitán. Si no quiere terminar en el lugar que iban a acabar esos moqueguerreros y su nueva mascota, le aconsejo que se vaya de esta habitación y diga a sus hombres que deben aniquilar a esos mosqueguerreros y ese niño ahora, y no voy a perdonar ninguna equivocación -el capitán asintió con la cabeza y se marcha.

* * *

El líder dirigió a su pequeña tropa al muelle. El escurridizo Jermaine se encaramó en un montón de paja para echar un vistazo. Maldición, los hombres del Capitán Spicer rodeaban la costa del oeste al este. Jamás podrían cruzarla.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces, jefe? –indagó Jermaine a Raimundo, éste puso los ojos en blanco.

-Necesitamos una distracción, si salimos ahora, saldrán directo a detenernos.

-Debo hacerlo yo... No los podré ayudar en el castillo, pero sí para llegar sanos y salvos en Japón.

-No, es arriesgado.

-No te preocupes por mí, Omi, estaré bien. Soy la dama de compañía de la reina, podré salir libre de ésta; en cambio tú, eres un fugitivo... No tienes otra alternativa, debo ser yo –Omi no seguía del todo convencido, para que aceptara Megan tuvo que parase de puntas de los pies y plantar un beso en la frente de Omi. Ya coronada la torta, Megan se viste usando el mismo sombrero, capa y el caballo del chico, como era casi igual de pequeña que él y, por detrás se veía exactamente igual que Omi. La chica montó en el caballo y corrió hacia una dirección contraria apenas los guardias lo reconocieron, se lanzaron sobre ella, descuidando el deber de patrullar el muelle. El grupo vio su oportunidad de seguir avanzando. El barco zarpó a tierras japonesas. El cuarteto se ocultó en una cámara abajo. Raimundo los reunió en un círculo:

-Seguramente esconderán el collar de diamantes en la cámara subterránea del castillo, pero hay un problema, mínimo como doscientos soldados resguardan las murallas del palacio y el duque sabrá, por Ashley, que nosotros vamos para allá así que doblaran todo: obstáculos y número de hombres. Y lo que es peor hay como tres fosas y posiblemente deberíamos derribar un mural de piedras.

-¿Cómo entraremos?

-Hay un grave problema: El duque sabe como pensamos, movemos y pretende bloquear las maneras posibles. Debemos actuar de una manera distinta a la que hacemos habitualmente, de eso se está ocupando en este instante Ashley... Sin embargo, ella no te conoce Omi, tú serás nuestro elemento sorpresa... –determinó Raimundo, Omi parpadeó como una manera de asentir con la cabeza- Clay, Jermaine y yo vamos a distraer a los hombres para darte el chance suficiente, independientemente que nosotros hagamos nuestra parte, el éxito de mi plan dependerá de ti únicamente. Esta es tu oportunidad para demostrar que tienes madera de ser un mosqueguerrero, Omi, de salvar a China. No la desperdicies…

* * *

Entre tanto, en el castillo del duque, en Japón. Tal como predijo Raimundo, Ashley estaba junto al duque instruyendo las tendencias de batalla que utilizaban los tres mosqueguerreros a la hora de actuar. El duque no dejaba de mirar a la ventana en el momento que ella entró y lo previno de una posible invasión de parte de los tres heroicos hombres.

-¿En qué momento crees que lleguen?

-Puede ser en cualquiera momento mi lord, estos hombres no pierden el tiempo en concebir unos contundentes ataques simultáneos que aumenten las probabilidades de su éxito...

-Explícamelo de nuevo.

-Raimundo es un buceador, tal vez se infiltre en el castillo nadando como pez en el agua, un hábil espadachín y el líder de su grupo. Jermaine prefiere más el sigilo y es un experto en el ataque sorpresa, le gusta atacar desde los techos y torres para descender sobre sus enemigos y derribarlos con el golpe de gracias. Clay sigue un método distinto, su favorito es dejarse llevar como rehén y atacar con un golpe interno con su gran fuerza.

-Vaya, son hombres dinamitas –comentó, el duque Guan caminó y activó un botón oculto en la cabeza de su estatua, abriendo un compartimiento donde tiene guardada sus armas. Él saca una poderosa y gruesa lanza*-. Entonces, preparémonos para recibir a tan cordiales caballeros como se merece, ¡guardia! –exclamó, uno de los guardias que custodiaba en la puerta se acercó-. Duplica el número de hombres en cada zona del perímetro, duplica las armas, duplica absolutamente todo.

-Sí señor.

* * *

Clay y Jermaine, vestidos como campesinos, logran crear una distracción en el momento que dos guardias patrullaban cerca. Fingen un choque entre sus dos carretas y ambos, tan enfadados, entran en una pelea tan irreal que es jocosa a la vez, empero, lo suficientemente convincente para que los guardias vayan a acercarse. Uno es capturado por Raimundo, Omi y él lo desvisten y éste último se pone sus ropas. Infiltrándose entre los hombres del duque. Omi marcha con los soldados al cuartel general. En un santiamén se separa de la fila, y se redirige a donde posiblemente podría estar la salida del cuarte y estaría a un paso de tener un encuentro cara a cara con el duque, apenas se quita el sombrero emplumado, todos los hombres del duque lo amenazan con unas escopetas monstruosas.

* * *

-Señor duque, acabamos de apresar a uno de los mosqueguerreros –informa el capitán.

-Excelente, tráelo ante mí...

-Me voy –dijo Ashley levantándose.

-¿Te vas?

-Sí, digo, confío en que lograrás atrapar a los otros, pero no soportaría un encuentro tan desagradable. No quiero ver a Raimundo muerto, pero sí quiero que esté muerto –añadió la rubia misteriosamente.

-Señora Flean –la flamante rubia se voltea-, ¿cuál es su color favorito? –inquirió curioso. Ashley desencaja la quijada, desconcertada por la extraña pregunta que la tomó impróvida.

-El negro –vaciló. El duque Guan pone una mueca:

-Quería ver si era capaz de hablar sin mentir, señorita, puede irse –hace un ademán. Ashley parecía indignada, sigue de largo. Justo cuando los guardias arrastran a un chico amarillo (sin discriminar a nadie), tenía cadenas que apresaban sus manos. Lo llevaron ante el duque quien se sorprendió porque no se parecía en nada a los que Ashley le describió hace unos minutos. Tal vez debía ser el perrito faldero que acompañaba a los mosqueguerreros.

-Así que tú eres el nuevo amiguito de los tres mosqueguerreros, ¿eh?

-Prefiero que me llame Omi –respondió educado. El duque vaciló, se quedó mirando a Omi quien seguía acurrucado en su asiento bastante cómodo, a pesar de que fuera capturado por el enemigo y corría un grave riesgo, Omi se veía tranquilo. Y eso intranquilizaba al duque.

-¿Eso es todo? –gruñó al no contener sus pensamientos-, ¿te vas a quedar ahí sentado sin amedrentarme, mentarme la madre o intestar escapar? ¿no vas a suplicar por tu vida? ¿no tienes nada que decirme? –Omi puso los ojos en blanco, pensando en algo.

-Tal vez sí, ¿qué hora es? –la pregunta desconcertó al duque que respondió lacónico:

-Las dos –Omi asintió con la cabeza y señaló la ventana.

-Mire ese reloj, mi lord, ¿quiere qué le diga algo?... Ellos no eran la "secuela", era yo –creo que quiso decir "señuelo", el duque miró la misma ventana que Omi estaba detallando hace un rato. De repente, unos cañonazos hacen pedazos la cámara del duque. Los soldados no pueden hacer nada antes este movimiento sorpresa. El fuego consume todo a su paso. Omi se levanta, evadiendo las partículas prendidas en llamas con una agilidad impresionante (era un chiquillo muy escurridizo) y repartiendo codazos y patadas escapa de la guardia, demostrando que no solamente sabe manejar una espada, Omi se prepara para lanzarse a la máquina de guerra donde sus tres inseparables amigos lo esperan para marcharse de aquel lugar tan horrendo. Omi no toma impulso sino que se lanza al dirigible confiando que podía llegar sano y salvo al otro lado y no podía tomarse todo el tiempo, de no ser por Raimundo habría caído tres metros abajo. Éste jaló a Omi hacia el interior de la máquina. El chico se reincorpora rápidamente. Los cuatro amigos ven como el castillo se reduce a cenizas. Los 4 toman la decisión de alejarse lo más pronto posible que retornara con un ejército de misiles y encaminarse de vuelta a su tierra patria y devolver el collar a su majestad a partir de ahora la verdadera misión recién comenzaba...

* * *

***Sí, esa era la lanza de Guan. **

**Mensaje para ubby09: ¡Ni hao! Creí que te me habías desaparecido desde Xiaolin Wars y te olvidaste de este fic. El hecho de decirme en mi cara que soy una artista que hace magia y merezco ser elogiada, que no te he decepcionado, me conmueve. No sé lo que más me gusta si cuando escribo para ustedes o leer sus reviews que me inflan el ego. Yo soy la que debería darte las gracias por apoyar este proyecto. Y si un review no está demás para animarme a seguir adelante. Ese fic es muy especial, la verdad disfruté escribirlo. Esperando que te haya gustado este corto. Hasta entonces.**

**Mensaje para love and peace 16: Ese es el más triste de mis cortos, yo lloré con la muerte de Raimundo y aún más cuando "él" evitó que Kimiko se suicidara. Yo sé que todas aquí estamos llorando como magdalenas, pero quería algo diferente, quería un enfoque sentimental que tocara los sentimientos de los lectores... Quería agregar variedad (no solamente risas y aventuras). ****Esperando que te haya gustado este corto. Hasta entonces.**


	17. Omi Potter

**Omi Potter**

**Omi Potter & la piedra filosofal**

**Géneros: Fantasía/Aventura/Acción/Suspenso**

**Rated: K+**

**Sinopsis: Omi Potter se ha quedado huérfano y vive en la casa de sus abominables tíos y su odioso primo. Omi se siente triste y solo, hasta que en un buen día recibir una carta que cambiará su vida para siempre. En ella le comunica que ha sido aceptado como alumno en el colegio interno Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. A partir de este momento su vida da un vuelco espectacular. En esta escuela tan especial aprenderá encantamientos, trucos fabulosos y tácticas de defensa personal y se hará un puñado de buenos amigos... Aunque también de algunos temibles enemigos. **

**¿Por qué?: ¿Bromean? Harry Potter es un clásico de la literatura de este siglo aún y lo será. De toda la saga mi libro y (película) preferidos son HP y el Cáliz de Fuego, me gusta mucho la Cámara de los Secretos, pero por alguna razón decidí trabajar con el primero. Por favor, entiendan mi situación. Sé que cuatro del cast son los más apropiados para interpretar el papel. Omi se quedó con el papel de Harry porque sus actores son unos enanos y sin ellos la historia no tiene chiste (y me lo pidió). Kimiko es obvio, la única chica y yo la consideraría una persona inteligente, aparte que hace buena pareja con el Ron que le pusimos. Raimundo, también es obvio, es el mejor amigo de Omi, su nombre empieza por la misma letra y tiene una familia numerosa (me cae mejor Rai, que Ron, nunca me cayó bien, muy imbécil). Jack es albino, ricachón y su personalidad es perfecta para ser su personaje. El resto fue muy difícil, ¿saben cuántos personajes tienen HP y cuántos XS? Ni cubre medio elenco. Dashi quedó para Dumbledore (aunque Fung pudo hacerlo) porque se supone que sus personajes son los más poderosos. Chase quedó bastante bien para su personaje, me gustan los dos. Clay y su personaje no se parecen en nada, pero su personaje es el más cercano al trío de HP, para convertirlo en un cuarteto. Me basé tanto en el libro como en la peli. Y como saben solo dejo el cast a los personajes que intervienen o se mencionan en la escena. Antes de grabar les dije que fueran ellos mismos y si algunas cosas se desencajan fue por el toque de XS. La hice un poco larga porque seguramente querrían ver un poco más por cómo han salido los otros dos cortos anteriores. Los dejaré en una escena en la que pudimos parodiar ¡Por favor disfruten! Y no olviden que comentar es la mejor manera de pedir.**

**Cast:**

**Omi como Harry Potter **

**Raimundo Pedrosa como Ron Weasley **

**Kimiko Tohomiko como Hermione Granger **

**Dashi como Albus Dumbledore**

**Klofange como Rubeus Hagrid (se parecen mucho en físico)**

**Chase Young como Severus Snape **

**Maestro Fung como Minerva MgGonagall (sí, pero ambos son líderes de su "casa")**

**Jack Spicer como Draco Malfoy **

**Tubbimura como Vincent Crabbe **

**Vlad como Gregory Goyle**

**Clay Bailey como Neville Longbotton**

* * *

Las puertas del castillo en el cielo* se abrieron de inmediato que Klofange toqueteó tres veces seguidas las enormes puertas. Allí los recibió un profesor algo anciano, calvo y de bigotes negros. Se veía como una persona muy seria y paciente. Omi pensó que era mejor no tener problemas con aquel señor...

-Los de primer año, profesor Fung –dijo Klofange.

-Muchas gracias Klofange. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.

Abrió bien las puertas. El vestíbulo de entrada era tan grande que pudieron haber metido a su anterior casa. Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas, el techo tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, conducía a los pisos superiores. Siguieron al profesor a través del camino señalado por senderos de piedras. Omi podía oír a cientos de voces que salían de un portal situado a la derecha (el resto del colegio debía de estar allí), el profesor Fung llevó a los de primer año a una habitación vacía. Se reunieron allí unos de otros de los que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo su alrededor.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts –dijo el profesor Fung-. El banquete al comienzo del primer año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes que ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Comedor deben ser seleccionados para sus casas. La Selección es una ceremonia importante porque mientras estén aquí, sus casas serán como sus familias en Hogwarts. Tendrán clases con la otra clase de su mismo año por supuesto, dormirán en el dormitorio de sus casas y pasarán el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa. Las casas que hay se llaman Xiaolin y Heylin. Cada casa tiene su noble historia sus triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos y mientras que cada infracción a las reglas descontará puntos. Al finalizar el año, la casa con más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos ustedes sean de orgullo para la casa que les toque. La Ceremonia del Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Les sugiero que mientras esperan, se arreglen lo mejor posible –con nerviosismo Omi trató de pulir su calva-. Volveré cuando todo esté listo para la ceremonia, esperen.

Salió de la habitación, Omi se volteó hacia Raimundo.

-¿Cómo se las arreglan exactamente para seleccionar?

-Creo que es una especie de broma, pero Rubén me dijo que dolía mucho, pero creo que era una broma.

El corazón de Omi dio un terrible salto. ¿Una prueba? ¿Delante de todo el colegio? Si él no sabía hacer nada todavía... Miró a su alrededor y todos estaban aterrorizados. Nadie hablaba mucho, excepto Kimiko Tohomiko que susurraba en una velocidad increíble el nombre de todos los encantamientos que había aprendido, leyendo un aparato electrónico que tenía* y se preguntaba cuál necesitaría. Omi no quiso seguir escuchándola. Nunca estaba tan nervioso en otra oportunidad. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en la puerta, en cualquier momento el profesor Fung aparecería para llevarlo a su juicio final.

-¡En marcha! –irrumpió el profesor- La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar. Formen una fila y síganme

Con la extraña sensación de que sus piernas eran de plomo. Omi se puso detrás de un chico de pelo claro y Raimundo iba detrás de él. Salieron de la habitación, volvieron a cruzar la habitación, pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor.

* * *

Omi nunca había imaginado un lugar tan extraño y tan espléndido. Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de lámparas de aceite, que flotaban sobre 2 mesas, donde los demás alumnos estaban ya sentados. En las mesas habían platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. El profesor Fung condujo allí a los alumnos de primer año y los hizo detenerse y formar una fila delante de otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas. Los cientos de rostros que los miraban parecían pálidas linternas bajo la luz brillante de las lámparas. Para evitar las miradas, el chico de los puntos brillantes* levantó la vista y vio un techo de terciopelo negro salpicado en estrellas. Oyó susurrar a Kimiko: "Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts". Era difícil creer que allí hubiera techo y que el Gran Comedor no se abriera directamente a los cielos. Omi bajó la vista rápidamente mientras el profesor Fung ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio. Al darse cuenta que todos los del comedor contemplaban al sombrero, Omi también lo hizo. Durante unos segundos se hizo silencio completo.

Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca y el sombrero comenzó a cantar una cancioncilla. Omi se pegó cerca de Raimundo. El comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó de cantar. Éste se inclinó a las dos mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez.

-¡Entonces hay que probarse el sombrero! –musitó Raimundo a Omi-. Voy a matar a Rubén.

Omi sonrió débilmente. Sí, probarse el sombrero era mucho mejor que hacer un encantamiento, peor habría deseado no tener que hacerlo delante de todos. El sombrero parecía exigir mucho y Omi no tenía ni la más remota idea de cuál de todas sus brillantes cualidades podría impresionarlo. Solo habían dos casas: Xiaolin y Heylin*, ¿cuál sería la suya? El profesor Fung se adelantó con un rollo del pergamino.

-Cuando yo los llame, deberán ponerse el sombrero y sentarse para que los seleccionen.

Uno a uno los alumnos iban circulando cómo los iban llamando. Se sentaban en el taburete y el sombrero gritaba a los cuatro vientos a qué casa pertenecían, e inmediatamente iban a la mesa. La mesa de Xiaolin estaba a la izquierda y Heylin a la derecha. Por cada nuevo, los alumnos que tenían tiempo vanagloriaban a su nuevo miembro, especialmente Heylin. Tal vez podría ser la imaginación de Omi, después de todo lo que había oído sobre Heylin, le pareció un grupo desagradable. Como le dijo Raimundo al primero que fue hacia Heylin:

-Yo sé que todos los que han ido a Heylin han salido magos perversos.

Comenzaba a sentirse mal. Recordó lo que siempre le pasaba en clase de gimnasia en su antiguo colegio, siempre era el último en ser escogido, no porque fuera malo sino porque nadie quería que su primero pensara que lo querían. Percibía que en algunas ocasiones el sombrero decidía inmediatamente y en otras se tardaba.

-¡Tohomiko, Kimiko!

Kimiko casi corrió hacia el taburete y se puso el sombrero, hecha un manojo de nervios.

-Parece algo extraña –comentó Raimundo a Omi, cruzando los brazos.

-¡XIAOLIN! –gritó el sombrero. Raimundo gruñó. Un horrible pensamiento atacó a Omi, uno de aquellos horribles pensamientos que aparecen cuando uno está muy inquieto. ¿Y si a él no lo elegían en ninguna casa? ¿y si se quedaba sentado con el sombrero sobre los ojos, durante horas, hasta que el profesor Fung se lo quitara y le dijera que lamentablemente se habían equivocado y tenían que enviarlo de regreso a casa? Cuando Clay Bailey fue llamado, se tropezó con el taburete. El sombrero tardó un largo rato en decidirse. Cuando finalmente gritó: ¡XIAOLIN! Clay salió corriendo todavía con el sombrero puesto y tuvo que devolverlo ante la risa de todos los de Heylin. Jack se adelantó al oír su nombre y rápidamente obtuvo su deseo, el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza, exclamó: ¡HEYLIN!

Jack fue a reunirse con sus amigos Tubbimura y Vlad con aire de satisfacción. Ya no queda tanta gente hasta que finalmente llamaron a:

-¡Potter, Omi!

Mientras Omi se adelantaban, los murmullos se extendieron súbitamente como fuegos artificiales.

-¿Ha dicho Potter?

-¿Ese Omi Potter?

Lo último que vio Omi, antes que el sombrero tapara sus ojos, fue el comedor atiborrando de gente que trataba de verlo bien. Al momento siguiente miraba el oscuro interior del sombrero. Esperó.

-Mm –dijo una vocecita en su oreja-. Difícil. Muy difícil. Lleno de valor, lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay talento, oh vaya que sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante... Entonces, ¿dónde te pondré?

Omi se aferró a los bordes del taburete y pensó: _En Heylin no, en Heylin no._

-En Heylin no, ¿eh? –dijo la vocecita-. ¿Estás seguro? Podrías ser muy grande, sabes, todo está aquí en tu cabeza y Heylin te ayudará en tu camino hacia la grandeza. No hay dudas, ¿verdad? Bueno, si estás seguro, mejor que seas... ¡XIAOLIN!

Omi oyó al sombrero gritar al todo el comedor. Se quitó el sombrero y anduvo, algo mareado, hacia la mesa de Xiaolin. Estaba tan aliviado que no lo hubieran puesto en Heylin que casi no se dio cuenta de los calurosos saludos hasta el momento. El hermano mayor de Raimundo, el prefecto, Ricardo, se puso de pie y estrechó su mano, mientras los gemelos Pedrosa cacareaban: "¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter!". Podía ver bien en la Mesa Alta. En la punta, cerca de él, estaba Klofange alzando los pulgares. Omi le sonrió. Y ahí, en el centro de la mesa, en un trono de oro, estaba sentado Dashi. Omi lo reconoció de inmediato. La cabeza calva brillaba tanto como las copas de oro de las mesas. Solo quedan tres alumnos. Le llegó el turno a Raimundo. Omi cruzó los dedos debajo de la mesa. Hasta un segundo más tarde el sombrero lo aclamó como Xiaolin. Omi aplaudió con fuerza, junto a los demás, Raimundo se desplomó en la silla más próxima. Luego de terminar, el maestro enrolló el pergamino y se llevó al Sombrero Seleccionador. Omi miró su plato de oro vacío. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo muy hambriento que estaba... Dashi se puso de pie, extendió los brazos radiante de felicidad como si nada más que eso lo pudiera haber hecho tan feliz:

-Sean bienvenidos todos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts. Antes de comenzar con nuestro banquete quisiera decirle algunas palabras: ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... Muchas gracias –se volvió a sentar. Todos lo vitorearon y lo aplaudieron. Omi no sabía si reírse o no.

-¿Es un poco loco, no?

-¡¿Loco?! ¡Es un genio! ¡el mejor mago del viento de todo el mundo!... Pero está un poco loco, sí, ¿quieres papas, Omi?

Omi se quedó con la boca abierta. Los platos que habían delante de él de pronto estuvieron llenos de comida. Nunca había visto tantas cosas que le gustara comer sobre una mesa: carne asado, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y de ternera, salchicha, tocino y filetes, papas cocidas, asadas y fritas, pudín, guisantes, zanahorias, salsa de carne, salsa de tomate y, por alguna extraña razón, bombones de menta... Omi, que comenzaban a sentirse reconfortado y soñoliento, miró hacia la Mesa Alta. El profesor Fung y el director Dashi hablaban. Todo sucedió tan rápidamente como cuando vio a un profesor de cabellos negros que conversaba con el profesor que Klofange le había señalado en camino a comprar sus útiles escolares. Y un dolor aguado golpeó la frente de Omi.

-¡Ay! –Omi se frotó los puntos de su cabeza.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –el dolor desapareció tan súbitamente como había aparecido. Era difícil olvidar la sensación que tuvo Omi cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de aquel hombre. No le gustó para nada.

-¿Quién es él?

-Ah, ese es el profesor Young.

Omi vigiló a Young durante un rato, empero, el profesor no volvió a dirigirle la mirada. Al parecer no todo sería de mil maravillas en su nuevo colegio...

* * *

***Como seguro recordarán el templo de Guan estaba en una nube y bueno, un pequeño guiño.**

***En vez de cicatriz en la frente, Omi tiene otra cosa, los puntos sobre la frente que se le ven a toda hora (en los episodios por unos segundos).**

***Cuatro casas y ahora dos (de dos bandos en la serie), ¿por qué no? **

**Mensaje para ubby09: Muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado, ese corto uno de mis favoritos. ¿Puse de pareja en otra ocasión Raimundo y Ashley? Tal vez te refieras a Koizora... Ella nunca estuvo enamorada de él, Raimundo sí. Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones y aquel último capítulo. Esperando que te haya gustado el capi y saber más de ti (vuestra opinión me interesa mucho), hasta entonces.**

**Mensaje para love and piece: Oh sí, hubo mucha acción en todo el fic, es uno de los que más me gusta. Sí, Raimundo tenía el corazón roto por una traición. Y Omi... Es Omi. Muchas gracias por el dato. Esperando que te haya gustado. ¡Nos leemos!**


	18. Crouching Heylin, Hidden Xiaolin

**Crouching Heylin, Hidden Xiaolin **

**Géneros: Acción/Aventura/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Sinopsis: Kimiko Tohomiko es la impetuosa hija de un aristócrata, quien anhela una vida llena de aventuras, es también la aprendiza secreta del malvado Hannibal Roy Bean. Tras la desaparición de una mítica espada comienza una conmovedora historia donde tienen lugar tres guerreros: Dashi, Wuya y un bandido del desierto llamado Raimundo, que intervienen en la encrucijada del destino de la joven. **

**¿Por qué?: El Tigre y el Dragón ha sido la película china más alabada de todos los tiempos por los críticos y espectadores, incluyéndome a mí. Me enteré de su existencia cuando conocí una serie llamada Xiaolin Showdown (¿la conoces?) que me estimuló a buscar pelis chinas de artes marciales. Ésta junto a Héroe encabezan el primer lugar. No sé porque el personaje de Kimiko ocupaba el segundo plano cuando la veía más que a ningún otro. Cada personaje encarna uno de la película que en mí parecer nació para ellos, Chase y Omi se retiraron a tomar un breve descanso después de salir todo el tiempo. La pareja de Dashi y Wuya es milenaria por ello lo son aquí, me gusta tanto como Chase y Wuya (la pareja en Héroe). Además Dashi está calvo como el personaje. ¿O tenía una colita como Guan? Bueh, disfruten de la escena parodiada. ¡¿Puedo ver un review en mí correo, please?! Muchas gracias, sois muy amables.**

**Cast principal:**

**Kimiko Tohomiko como Jen Yu **

**Gran Maestro Dashi como el Maestro Li Mu Bai **

**Wuya como Yu Shu Lien**

**Raimundo Pedrosa como Lo (que nombre tan feo)**

**Hannibal Roy Bean como Jade Fox**

* * *

Kimiko cogió delicadamente la manga y tomó el pincel, remojóla punta en la tinta negra y la giró un poco antes de que chorreara comenzó a trabajar caligrafía ávidamente. Su nana la observaba mientras cosía. De repente, vino una sirvienta. Una tal Wuya quería hacerle una visita a "la señorita". La nana torció la boca pues sabía bien que la señora Tohomiko le ha prohibido determinadamente a la joven ver a esa mujer.

-Dígale que está ocupada.

-Dígale que pase –gruñó Kimiko. La sirvienta hizo una caravana y se marchó. Regresó al cabo de dos minutos de una mujer de grandes ojos verdes y un porte muy cautivador pese a los años que habían caído sobre sus hombros. La nana se levantó y se fue de mala gana. No aprobaba lo que hacía la señorita, pero no iba a contradecirla, es mejor marcharse antes que estar parada en el mismo lugar que esa mujer. Kimiko se levantó y recibió con un abrazo a la extraña como si fueran grandes amigas.

-¡Wuya, qué gusto verte!

-¿Hay algún motivo especial?

-No, solo me aburría, vamos...

-Oh, practicabas caligrafía –dijo Wuya mirando la pequeña mesa donde habían varios rollos de pergaminos de papiro extendidos a lo largo. Kimiko vaciló y asintió.

-Escribiré tu nombre.

Kimiko se apresuró a tomar un rollo sin usar de un pequeño cilindro. Con sumo cuidado y gracia volvió a recoger su manga para que no estorbara, rápidamente empapó la punta de su pincel y trazó unas líneas en el papel con esmero y pasión. Wuya cambiaba la mirada de la chica al papel y viceversa. Kimiko plasmaba su personal en el papel. Cuando terminó, miró a Wuya. Ésta frunció el entrecejo que casi las cejas se tocaron y comentó.

-No sabía que Wuya se escribía al igual que manejar una espada, tienes gran habilidad y la acompaña una gracia increíble.

-¿En serio? No lo sabía –Kimiko puso los ojos en blanco, un poco agitada-. Hay té, ¿de qué te gustaría? –inquirió mientras le mostraba la bandeja de la más fina plata con un juego de té sobre ella. Wuya se volteó y se encogió de hombros, se sentó al lado de la mesa. Kimiko escogió el otro lado de la mesa para que así estuvieran entre ellas mientras la sirvienta que había traído a Wuya les servía el té a ambas. Con un ademán, simplemente se retiró.

-Gracias por recibirme, escuché que se acerca el día de tu boda, debes estar agobiada por los preparativos.

-En realidad no, esas cosas se encargan mis sirvientas y mis padres, quienes se ocupan de arreglar todo. Mi futuro esposo proviene de una familia muy poderosa, mi matrimonia será muy bueno para la carrera de mi padre o por lo menos eso espera, la ayudará a reforzar su posición en el estatus social. No quiero hablar de eso, la verdad.

-Tienes suerte.

-¿Cómo? Si yo quisiera ser más bien como los héroes de los libros que he leído igual que tú y Dashi. Creo que si quiero casarme, pero también quiero vivir mi propia vida, quiero elegir un sendero al lado del hombre al que mi corazón escogió. Todo eso hace la felicidad.

-Bueno, te contaré mi historia –suspiró Wuya mirando hacia abajo.

-¡¿De ti y de Dashi?! –preguntó Kimiko emocionada a la espera de un gran cuento.

-¿Sabías que en una ocasión me comprometí? –susurró.

-No sabía –la sonrisa en el rostro de la joven aristócrata se borró de repente.

-Su nombre era Chase, era hermano de sangre de Dashi. Un día, fue asesinado por la espada del enemigo de Dashi, luego él y yo pasamos por varias cosas, los sentimientos del uno por el otro se hacían más fuertes, pero no podíamos deshonrar a Chase. La libertad que dices, la deseo también, pero jamás la he probado.

-Lo lamento mucho por Chase, pero Wuya tú no tienes la culpa ni Dashi.

-No soy una aristócrata ni nada como tú, aún así debo respetar algunos deberes. Deberes de mujer.

-No me gustaría que te fueras, me gustaría que desde hoy fuéramos grandes amigas.

-Sí –suspiró ella, la miró a los ojos-, y como tal te doy mis mejores deseos para tu boda.

* * *

Kimiko sonrió débilmente mientras asentía la cabeza, sin devolverle la mirada. En todo el día estuvieron charlando mientras Kimiko la llevaba a conocer los alrededores de la casa. La verdad no se arrepentía de haber ido al templo del Sr. Fung. Su aya la espiaba desde una distancia prudente con un gesto de reprobación en su cara. En la hora de dormir. Kimiko se cepillaba su cabello como todas las noches, pensando en la desafortunada historia entre su nueva amiga y el más grande guerrero, poseedor de la espada de la tormenta*, Dashi. Pensó en lo que ella misma había dicho esa mañana. _Escoger una vida al lado del hombre que amaba. _El hombre que amaba. Kimiko puso el cepillo a un lado. Solo fue un viejo romance. Una simple... aventurilla... en un desierto, la familia Tohomiko tuvo que viajar por asuntos del trabajo de su padre. Ella reposaba la cabeza del regazo de su madre, aburrida. Mientras su madre cotorreaba sobre el calor (que el abanico no alcanzaba aplacar). Sin más nada qué hacer, abrió la ventanilla y se puso a observar. Haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su mamá. Poco después él se apareció de la nada... con sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa destellante de oreja a oreja. No, quizás la palabra "matrimonio" para él era estar encerrado en cuatro paredes cuando quería ser libre y feliz. Kimiko suspiró y apagó la vela. Cerca de la mansión dos personas. Un hombre y una chica. Inspeccionaban la mansión. Apenas la luz se apagó. Bajaron de un salto. Corrieron por el callejón a su vez que eran espiados silenciosamente por un hombre joven y de relucientes ojos verdes pícaros, encaramado a un árbol. A punto de entrar a casa. Escucharon un crujido. El hombre extendió la mano, deteniendo a la chica. Y apenas entró, vio a un hombre husmeando entre sus cosas. Rápidamente se lanzó sobre él con su espada.

-¡Espera, espera, puedo explicarlo!...

* * *

_Unas horas más tarde_

-¿Por qué espiaba la casa de los Tohomiko? –preguntó el hombre.

-Estoy buscando a Hannibal Roy Bean. Soy Guan, trabajo para la policía. No soy actor así es. Hannibal Roy Bean es un maestro del crimen al que escuché que hace poco se infiltró en casa de los Tohomiko, no sé cómo, pero no puedo acusarlo por la familia.

-Hannibal no parece una gran amenaza, escuché que era tan bajito como un frijol...

-Si fuera usted no lo subestimara, mi esposa era una experta en artes marciales hasta que él vino y la mató. Como veras, esto es personal.

-¡Listo! –exclamó Ashley, poniendo un cuenco de sopa sobre la mesa.

-Que bien...

-Ah no, primero nuestras visitas –interceptó Ashley. Guan a punto de hundir sus palillos en uno de los vegetales, atrapó un mensaje que alguien arrojó en la puerta. Ashley se asomó a ver en la ventana, quien sea que haya sido se fue. Guan desenrolló la nota.

-A medianoche en el monte amarillo... –leyó-, por fin saliste frijolito.

* * *

Entretanto, Wuya recibió una visita inesperada cuando regresó a su casa. Se sorprendió de ver a Dashi. Si estaría aquí, debía de ser por algo muy importante. Lo invitó a sentarse.

-...El Sr. Fung piensa que es un complot para arrojar sospechas contra el gobernador.

-Es probable, pero algo está ocurriendo en casa de los Tohomiko.

-¿Qué has descubierto? –Wuya le entregó el volante de Hannibal Roy Bean que la señora Tohomiko convirtió en bola de papel y la arrojó al piso. Habían varias cerca de su casa.

-Hannibal Roy Bean, no puede ser –exclamó sorprendido.

-Siempre sospechaste que huyó hacia el este.

-No creo que haya sido capaz de venir hasta Pekín.

-No lo sé, ¿hay algún lugar más seguro que no sea la casa del gobernador? –Dashi bajó el papel, ensimismado.

-Vengaré entonces a mi maestro.

-Ten cuidado, Dashi. El Sr. Fung busca discreción, el negocio oficial ya es difícil, no dejes que los sentimientos personales lo empeores –aconsejó ella muy seriamente- inclusive, no sé si este afiche podría ser una trampa –Dashi volvió a plegar cuidadosamente las puntas y lo guardó.

-¿Viste quién lo pegó?

-¿Por qué?

-Esto indica que Tohomiko está con Roy Bean, en la noche del robo hubo una riña cerca de su casa, ¿estuviste involucrada? –Wuya abrió la boca, pero no pronunció ni una palabra. Se estremeció ligeramente.

-Bueno... yo no... lo persiguió el hombre del Sr. Fung.

-¿Lo interrogaste?

-Pues yo... no... eh...

-¿Los hombres vigilan la casa de Tohomiko?

-No, ya los mandé a casa. Si te da la gana puedes culparme del robo de tu espada, yo decidí que iba a recuperarla usando mis propios métodos –Dashi bajó la mirada.

-No quise decir eso, no únicamente estoy interesado en la espada.

-¿Y no fue a eso a lo qué viniste?

-No sabía que habían robado la espada hasta que vine –Wuya respiró entrecortadamente. Nunca debió haber dicho eso.

-¿A qué viniste entonces?

-Vine porque habíamos hablado... –justamente entró un mozo para decir que la habitación estaba lista. Dashi asintió con la cabeza, se levantó y se fue de la mesa sin decir más. Sin mirarla. No era de los que fácilmente se molestaban, siempre iba alegre y risueño (hasta que pasó lo que tuvo que pasar), por lo que no sabía cómo se ponía cuando se molestaba. Wuya vaciló. Recogió el papel de Hannibal, lo había dejado sobre la mesa. No lo abrió. Si no lo apretó con el puño con todas sus fuerzas...

* * *

**El/La que no haya descubierto quien era el joven mozo (para mí eso es muy poco) de ojos verdes y sonrisa pícara, lo enviaré a un viaje sin retorno a Plutón. **

***La espada Destino Verde era clave en la historia y como XS tiene su propia espada, usamos la nuestra propia.**

**Mensaje para love and peace 16: ¡Épale, el "no me gustó, ¡ME ENCANTÓ!" yo también lo utilizo!... La saga de Harry Potter yo si me la leí, muy buena, pero nada se compra con Duelo Xiaolin. Veo que siempre intentas verle el lado cómico a las cosas, eso está bien, esperando que te haya gustado este capítulo, ¡nos leemos! **


	19. Monster al estilo Xiaolin Showdown

**Monster al estilo Xiaolin Showdown**

**Géneros: Drama/Suspense**

**Rated: T (en realidad es M, pero no mostraré escenas feas)**

**Sinopsis: ****Chase Young es un hombre joven que ha pasado una infancia traumática****. Jack ****Spicer vive desde hace poco con su tía en Hong Kong, porque sus padres lo han rechazado debido a su homosexualidad. Ambos se conocen en un bar y se enamoran perdidamente. Chase cree que gracias a Jack ha encontrado por fin el equilibrio en su vida, pero sigue ejerciendo su antigua profesión como prostituto.****Un día, un cliente se sobrepasa y éste le dispara, ocasionándole la muerte. Ellos comparten este asesinato y muchos más que cometerán a continuación.**

**¿Por qué?: Eh... Realmente no me la he visto completa porque soy una cobarde, he leído la historia real de la tipa (sip, en realidad es una mujer y es una biografía, una historia real). Fue una vida muy triste, no era un monstruo, la hicieron un monstruo. La cambié a ser slash porque quiero quitarme este peso de encima, quise probar a ver cómo es ese lado, quería retarme a mí misma para ver si podía, "quiero experimentar como se siente" pese que preferiría aplazar un examen que escribir un femslash. **

**¿Cómo me sentí luego de hacerlo? Extraño, pero estoy orgullosa de mi trabajo. Y quita esa cara de parapléjico porque existen los hombres prostitutos, claro que es más común ver mujeres. Lo reconozco. Decidí hacerlo sobre Chase y Jack porque a Chase me lo imagino más asesino que cualquier otro personaje, exceptuando a Hannibal obvio (además es como la actriz, que es bonita e interpretó a una mujer fea y poco estable). Jack porque su personalidad es tan risueña como la de Selby. Ellos aceptaron, Chase porque también quería ponerse a prueba y todo es profesional según él y Jack porque él es él. La escena que escogí es cuando se conocieron. **

**Sip, este corto es un chack. Aquí tengo cubetas para vomitar si lo desean a las que no les gusten este género y pañuelos para que echen sus moqueos si quieren a las que si les gusta esta pareja. A mí en lo personal no me parece que ellos queden bien juntos por diversas razones a las que no me voy a detener, pero me parece que ellos dos lo hicieron muy bien. Era como si fueran ellos mismos a pesar de que interpretaban a otro personaje. Las partes de Jack se cortaron de la escena seleccionada fue porque la historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Chase como en la peli. Me inspiré escuchando a Poison de Groove Coverage, no sé por qué. Por favor, espero que les guste. Se aceptan comentarios, please, muchas gracias. **

**Cast:**

**Chase Young como Aileen Wuornos **

**Jack Spicer como Selby Wall **

**Wuya como Thomas (si su personaje es un cliente de Chase, bueh...)**

* * *

Siempre quise formar parte del mundo del cine. Cuando era pequeño soñaba que podría ser una gran estrella de las que veía en televisión, era un medio en el que te da la libertad de ser quién tú quieras, claro dependiendo de quién te tocase. Quizá quería eso o simplemente me ponía a pensar cómo los famosos de la T.V. despilfarraban todo ese dinero a su antojo. Si lo prefieren pueden llamarme "ambicioso" porque de verdad creía que se harían realidad. Era mi mayor sueño durante horas. Al pasar el tiempo aprendí a no compartirlo con la gente. Ellos decían que estaba soñando, pero en ese entonces lo creía con todo el corazón. Cuando estoy deprimido, me escapaba a mi mente (sí a lo mejor por eso me guste mucho meditar) a mi otra vida donde era otra persona. Me hacía feliz pensar en que la gente todavía no sabía quién iba a ser. Pero un día, todos verían. A varios artistas los descubrieron en lugares que ni se pensaban, eran simples y pensaba que seguramente así sería. Empecé de pequeño y siempre buscaba a quién me descubriría como un diamante en bruto que me llevarían a mi nueva vida y mi nuevo mundo en el que todo sería diferente. Aunque nunca sería diferente. Viví así durante mucho tiempo. Soñando en mi mente. Era agradable. Pero un día eso acabó.

Solo contaba con una pistola y algo de dinero cuando conocí a Jack Spicer. Estaba en un bar. Solo pedí una cerveza.

-Oye, ¿tienes una toalla?

-Nuestros servicios son solo para nuestros clientes… –vacilé ante la respuesta altanera del barman, busqué algo de dinero en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y se lo di. Sin saber qué era, pedí una cerveza. Miré a mi alrededor y vi a personas del mismo sexo, juntas... pero juntas.

-¿Este es un bar para homosexuales?

-¿No es obvio? –respondió, entregándome mi cerveza. Cerré mis dedos alrededor del tarro y me lo llevé a los labios. Terminé de beber todo de un trago, amargo, pero era justo lo que necesito. Traté de llamarlo para pedir otro trago. No me hizo caso. Ya estoy acostumbrado. Noté entonces que aquel pelirrojo soltó una sonrisa tonta, me di cuenta de que estaba a mí lado.

-¿Te puedo invitar un trago?

-Tengo mi propio dinero –respondí bruscamente, si bien no pareciera un mal muchacho, me molestaba que entre tantas personas en este lugar me escogiera a mí precisamente cuando sé bien la impresión que causo en los demás. Intentó buscarme una conversación.

-Una jarra... de lo que estás bebiendo...

-No soy gay –gruñí, Spicer bajó la mirada sin desdibujar su sonrisa, como si quisiera decir: Lo entiendo.

-Tiene lógica, ¿entonces qué haces aquí? –inquirió curioso.

-Mi camioneta se averió, soy... –me mordí el interior de la mejilla y retomé el hilo de la conversación- ...tengo un negocio de limpieza a presión.

-¿Qué es limpieza a presión? –preguntó interesado.

-Tapicerías, alfombras, esas cosas –Jack asintió con la cabeza.

-Soy Jack –esperó que le contestara mientras se servía un tarro de cerveza. Vacilé, pero respondí, ni que me haría daño decir mi nombre:

-Chase. ¡Me debes cambio! –dije amenazando al barman con mi dedo. Ay no, me levanté. Jack me detuvo. Inmediatamente le golpeé la mano, ¿cómo se había atrevido ese mocoso insolente a tocarme? Tal vez me había pegado sus gérmenes gay en mí ropa. Qué asco, si no fuera por lo único que tuviera la quemaría...

-Espera, ¿estás seguro?...

-¡No me toques, marico estúpido! ¡No dormiré contigo por una cerveza! Pierdes el tiempo.

-No quería dormir contigo –se apresuró a decir con una mueca que trataba de decir: ¿cuál es tu problema?-, solo quería charlar. Creí que invitándote una cerveza, querrías hablar. Solo quería una salida decente –confesó bajando la mirada-, hablar con alguien antes de volver al armario de mis padres –suspiré, quizá me sobreactué con este chico de ojos rojos.

-Lo siento –balbuceé, para que no me pudiera entender, no soy de los que dicen ese tipo de cosas. No desde hace mucho. Spicer ladeó la cabeza, medio sonriente y avergonzado.

-No tienes que quedarse.

-Solo quiero ser sincero contigo, niño.

-¿De verdad haces limpiezas a vapor?

-No –dije sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Qué bueno, sonaba aburrido.

-No, la limpieza a presión es buen empleo –respondí a la defensiva. No pude creérmelo, pero el tiempo pasó volando entre copas al tiempo que fuimos los últimos que quedamos solo nosotros dos en el bar mientras hacíamos competiciones tontas por ver quién bebía su copa más rápido. Siempre ganaba yo. Pero nos reíamos al final.

-Eres un ganador difícil y muy malo –hipó Spicer. Dejó derramar su bebida en su yeso de su brazo, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta que tenía uno.

-No vale, niño, desperdiciaste tú último trago.

-No ay pobema, ido otro. ¡Mero! –pidió Spicer, borracho. Fue cuando una luz nos iluminó por la espalda. ¿Qué hora es? ¿qué pasa? La voz de barman nos dijo que el bar estaba ya cerrado y debíamos irnos, por poco ese mal hombres nos echa los dos a patadas. Salimos dando traspiés. La lluvia había cesado. No importa, la habíamos pasado bien...

-Sí, fue divertido… –corroboró Jack con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Me puse otra vez mi abrigo, me lo quité del calor que había abrigado en su lugar la cerveza. La sensación que aquel líquido producía me gustaba. Eran como cosquillas.

-Lamento haberte dicho marico estúpido, no fue amable de mi parte.

-No porta.

-Gracias por los tragos y los cigarrillos –el joven Spicer fumaba a pesar de tener como unos dieciocho años aproximadamente. Cuando lo llegas a conocer, no es tan malo, además que no sé si esto que pensé en aquella noche fue porque seguía bajo los efectos del alcohol. Me reí entre dientes y me despedí, en ese momento el chico me hizo la proposición de que me quedara en su casa. Me volteé, sorprendido, porque la sonrisa del albino se borró rápido y se corrigió que si quería no lo hiciera, tal como lo hizo al comienzo.

-Sí, al diablo, no importa.

-¿Sí? –inquirió entusiasmado.

-Sí, mi camioneta está averiada.

-Oh bueno, ¡sígueme! –dijo, justo cuando iba por la dirección equivocada...

* * *

Oh, demonios, fue una cerveza lo que pedí para conocer, pero el día que conocí al Sr. Jack Spicer. Había estado bajo la lluvia, a punto de suicidarme, para que lo entiendan. Algo flexible. Todos deben de tener fe en algo. Para mí solo quedaba el amor, y estaba seguro de que no volvería a amar a una mujer así que lo haría. Si no lo hice antes fue por un billete de 5. Probablemente por un trabajo oral y me molestaba que si me mataba, sin haberlo gastado básicamente, me lo chupé gratis. Spicer me condujo por su casa, tembloroso y me llevó a su cuarto. Hice un trajo. Dije: Dios, debo gastarme estos cinco y para cuando se terminen, será mi fin; si tienes algo de valor para mí en esta vida, dámelo. Y ahí estaba él, tan sonriente al mostrarme sus cacharros que según había inventado con sus propias manos a partir de cosas inútiles y mostrándome fotos de su familia. Spicer fue... Gentil hasta prestarme su propia ducha. Fue algo raro, porque nunca había hecho algo parecido en mi vida cuando me acosté en la cama con él, nuestros cuerpos iban muy pegados porque no era una cama matrimonial que solo alcancé decir: Buenas noches.

-Lo siento, no puedo creer que estés aquí…

-Yo tampoco –le contesté seriamente.

-¿Puedo tocar tu rostro? –preguntó poco después. Vacilé, nuevamente me desconcertaba. No respondí. Disimulé que estaba muy interesado en lo que pensaba. Pero accedí.

-Claro.

Extendiendo sus largos dedos blancos y finos me acarició la mejilla. Me cohibí y me aparté con brusquedad.

-Eres lindo –fue lo último que dijo antes de quedarse dormido. ¿Lo pueden creer? Lo que tal vez quería que me reconocieran con todas esas mujeres en las que estuve, me lo dijo un chico de 18 años que me conoce en menos de veinticuatro horas...

* * *

-¿Jack, cariño estás listo? –una mujer abrió la puerta. Cuando nos vio a nosotros dos en la cama, nos encerró. Jack se levantó y pidió disculpas toqueteando la puerta.

-Lo siento, se supone que debería estar listo para ir a la iglesia, le disgusta que no esté listo. Ya estará empezando a preguntarme dónde puse mi Biblia –me dijo débilmente.

Me pidió mis disculpas y me sacó de la casa discretamente. No estaba enfadado con él. Ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de rechazo, esta fue la "despedida más amable" que pude tener. Cuando estábamos lo suficientemente lejos de su casa, le pregunté cuándo se iba.

-El martes –respondí- pero voy a estar en Moonlight como a las cinco, queda como a dos calles. Invité algunos amigos.

-Tal vez vaya –nos quedamos viendo, sumidos en uno de esos silencios incómodos, abrí su buzón inconscientemente y le dije-: diviértete en la iglesia.

-Claro, adiós –se fue. Me alejé de la casa mientras lo veía alejarse.

* * *

No pasó mucho para que me acercara a tomar algunas cosas de un vertedero.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –maldición es Wuya. Me descubrió tumbado en el piso, revisando sus cosas y metiéndolas en un saco.

-Hola Wuya, disculpa por la renta, estoy tomando unas cosas.

-Me la darás cuando las tengas.

-Bien, ¿quieres un sándwich?

-Sabes que no me gusta el jamón –me gruñó el estómago y le arrebató el emparedado de la mano-. Gracias –le di un mordisco- si quieres te lo pagaré con un oral o lo que quieras_._

_-_Okey, me pagarás cuando tengas, ¿qué tal tu vida?

-Bien, conocí a alguien –me interrumpí a mí mismo.

-¿En serio? –preguntó luego de tomarse un gran trago a su botella directamente-, espero que sea mejor que aquella muerta de hambre que terminó contigo.

-No, es... Muy agradable –corregí, dándole el último mordisco a mi emparedado.

-Supongo –Wuya me obsequió su botella de cerveza.

* * *

Extraño la ducha de la casa de Spicer, bañarse en un lavabo de una gasolinera es incómodo porque hay alguien esperando a que salgas y toca a tu puerta desesperadamente, pero no me iba a ver tan horrible delante de Spicer. Me vi al espejo para evaluar el resultado final. Si tuviera algo mejor, estaría mejor de lo que luzco. Mi pelo, antes lustroso, despeinado y creo que vi una horquilla. Ay no puede ser. Seguí peinándome. No podía creer esto por mí mismo, ¿en verdad quiero verlo? Sí, quiero verlo. Me dije cuando me descubrí ensayando lo que le diría frente al espejo. Tuve problemas para entrar en aquella pista de patinaje a la que Spicer me invitó. Quise hablar con el zopenco encargado para decirle que él fue quien me invitó aquí y si me daba el tiempo de buscarlo, él podrá explicárselo. Para mí suerte, apareció Spicer (parecía que desde hace un tiempo me espera por la cara de alivio que tiene).

-No, está bien. Yo me encargo –dijo él, tomándome de la mano-. Viniste –sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué? Ah sí, pasaba por aquí. Se me ocurrió venir.

Me invitó a comer, nos sentamos en una mesa y sentados el uno frente al otro compartimos del mismo plato y diferente vaso, obvio. Spicer me mira con aquella misma mirada curiosa en el bar.

-¿Y tus amigos?

-Ellos bueno... eh, no soy... –me reí no necesitaba decírmelo-. Eres cruel –dijo avergonzado apartando la mirada.

-No, niño, yo también estoy aquí.

-¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Sí –Spicer caviló, bajó la mirada y me miró de reojo.

-¿Eres prostituto? –parpadeé como un sinónimo de asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué? –repuse. Spicer bajó la mirada buscando una respuesta a mi pregunta, se rió un poco.

-Oh nada, simple curiosidad –nuestras miradas se cruzaron cuando alzó la mirada; me encogí de hombros, de repente me preguntó-. La gente paga para estar contigo, ¿no es así? Es increíble –me dijo sonriéndome, este chico sinceramente me sorprende lo tan imbécil y tan ingenuo que es, hablara como si "mi trabajo" fuera el mejor trabajo del mundo. Dio un segundo trago a su batido de frutas-, las mujeres deben de hacer una enorme cola por estar contigo –cabeceé la cabeza sin estar muy seguro de qué decirle al chico-. ¿Y qué les haces?

-Lo que quieran, todo tipo de cosas.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que quieren? –inquirió Jack, apoyando la mano en el semblante.

-No les da pena decírmelo.

-¿Sí?

-Sí, es fácil entenderlas –afirmé. Spicer empezó a señalarme mujeres al azar para probarme, le eché una mirada a una mujer rubia gorda con un chaleco de cuero negro-, es lesbiana –él no lo podía creer simplemente- así es, tan solo mírala, se esfuerza demasiado con ese chico –Spicer se volteó y señaló a una mujer pelirroja con una gorra violeta-. Es sadomasoquista –reí, creo que el juego de Spicer me gustó demasiado-, ¿ves a la chica de cabello castaños claros? Es de las "juguetonas" –la sonrisa del rostro de Spicer se borró- ¿qué pasa?

-Es en realidad mi prima, Megan, no tenía idea que estaba aquí.

-Oh lo siento.

-No te ofendas –no hablamos por un par de minutos tratando de borrar la imagen de Megan de nuestras cabezas. Cambié de tema, definitivamente a hacer yo. _Jack _no es de los que dan el primer paso.

-Así que eres de Nueva York*, ¿cierto? ¿cómo es por allá?

-Horrible –suspiró triste-, un chico aclamó en plena misa que había intentado besarlo. Mis padres me desconocieron, decidí venir aquí a reflexionar sobre ciertas cosas y luego ocurrió esto, antes de ir a buscar empleo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo debes de tenerlo?

-No mucho, mi padre debió haber pagado la cuenta médica e hice un trato con él de que iba a regresar. Lo cual, probablemente sea lo mejor porque quizá funcione... Quizá podrá salvar "mi alma" –admitió ladeando la cabeza. Sentí algo de lástima por el chico pelirrojo, es algo raro porque era un sentimiento que jamás había sentido por alguien. No sé por qué, pero lo invité a la pista de patinaje. Creo que adiviné que le gustaba el patinaje por las miraditas que le lanzaba de vez en cuando mientras hablábamos. La sonrisa de Jack reapareció de nuevo, mi alma pareció sentir un poco de calor, me gustaba verlo sonreír aparentemente.

-Te advierto que mi madre me metió en patinaje artístico, ¿eh?*

Nos calzamos unos patines y nos introducimos a la pista. Iba tambaleándome, pero pronto recobré el equilibrio. Jack era muy bueno, me agarró del brazo a punto de caerme. Le hice el comentario. La sonrisa en el rostro de Jack se ensanchó un poco más y en vez de negarlo como cualquier chico modesto, lo confirmó y me dijo con una sonrisa que no iba a dejar que me partiera un brazo, haciendo referencia al brazo que tenía enyesado. Nos arrimamos a la pared por si yo o él nos medio resbalábamos, pero sentía que no necesitábamos la pared y lo llevé más hacia el centro. Jack me susurró que tan solo me dejara llevar por la música. Tomados de la mano "y llevándonos por la música" nos pusimos a patinar en círculos, me sentí cohibido por quienes nos miraban, pero cuando él me apretaba la mano no sentí temor si no estaba en un lugar donde estábamos únicamente nosotros dos. Jack se reía.

-No sabía que sonreías, Chase –me enserié-. Deberías hacerlo más seguido, te ves mejor cuando lo haces.

-_¡Ahora en parejas! _–el ritmo de la música cambió a uno más lento.

-Amo esa canción –me dijo con voz queda.

-¿Qué es formar parejas? -indagué. Jack ladeó la cabeza mostrándome a hombres y mujeres tomados de cinturas y, muy pegados.

-No lo sé, Spicer. No creo que pueda...*

-Sí puedes, Chase, ven conmigo.

-Nunca he hecho algo así, ¿y si nos ve tu prima Megan?

-No importa, no los mires a ellos, quiero que me mires a mí. Patinemos juntos como amigos –dijo Jack, poniéndose al frente mío. Me agarró de la otra mano- te tengo –colgó sus brazos sobre mis hombros. Jack casi se resbala al quedarse viéndome en vez de estar pendiente de dónde pisa, cuando lo agarré de la cintura justamente, me di cuenta que no quería soltarlo-, navega conmigo, no vamos a golpear a nadie...

-¿Estás bien? –pregunté pensando en la medio resbalada.

-Sí.

Aún seguía mirándome a los ojos cuando iba cayéndose. Le devolví la mirada. Tiene unos ojos rojos muy bonitos, brillan cuándo él sonríe, posiblemente eran de lentes de contacto, y antes de ponerme a pensar si un ser humano podía tener los ojos rojos como color natural, ya me incliné hacia él... a sus labios. Jack cerró los espacios que nos separaban, sellándolo con un tierno beso. En otro tiempo, quizá lo hubiera roto, pero no quise. Era la primera vez que no lo hacía por dinero o por un interés para mí beneficio (que nunca obtuve), las ganas que tenían eran diferentes por completo. ¿Amor, tal vez? No lo sé, Jack rompió el beso y se me quedó mirando parapléjico, deslicé mi mano y tomé su rostro, le devolví el beso... Con hambre, mis labios se movían con los suyos a un ritmo confuso, que hacía que me latiera el corazón, no podía controlarlo, de todos modos... No quería separarme. Yo... amaba a este chico.

* * *

-No puedo aquí… –dijo Jack algo tímido separándose cuando oyó las risitas y sintió las miradas de un grupo de cuatro chicos que estaban saliendo del Moonlight, estábamos a las afueras del Moonlight, los besos aumentaron a un ritmo más frenético cuando mis labios se deslizaron a la línea de su mandíbula. El chico moreno y el pelón amarillo se voltearon, el moreno se reía. La chica pelinegra de rasgos asiáticos que iba con ellos le pegó en la cabeza al moreno y empujó al pelón.

-¿Quieres ir a otra parte? –le pregunté, bloqueando su vista.

-Sí –asintió Jack-, pero no podemos ir a donde estoy quedándome.

-Está bien, ¿qué tal el patio de allá?

-No, ahora tengo que irme... –dijo dulcemente, lo corté con un beso. No iba a permitir que nadie ni siquiera él arruinara el único momento más real de toda mi vida...

* * *

***Por alguna razón, creo que Jack es de Nueva York. Lo leí en una página y lo creo. **

***Si ustedes vieron el capítulo 28 de la serie animada Duelo Xiaolin, sabrán que Jack le dijo a Omi que había tomado clases de patinaje artístico. Originalmente Selby no sabe patinar, pero Jack sí y esto me pareció una buena manera de hacer un guiño a que Jack sigue siendo Jack. **

**¿Qué si era necesario poner la parte del beso? Sí, era necesario porque era parte de mi reto. Chase necesitaba amor y compasión, lo encontró en Jack a pesar de ser un heterosexual y aceptó lo que nunca tuvo de una mujer, que tierno, pero aun sigo algo incómoda. Y para los que se estaban preguntando, ¿esos chicos de al final eran un cameo de los monjes haciéndose pasar por extras? Sí, esos eran los monjes que fueron muy gentiles en actuar como extras, la chica de chaqueta negra era Jessie, la pelirroja de gorra violeta se parecía a Dyris en su versión humana y Megan, para los que no vieron el episodio 22, es la prima de Jack auténtica. ¿Tienen alguna pregunta?... **

**Mensaje para love and peace 16: ¿Qué hay de nuevo, vieja? Sí, El Tigre & El Dragón es una película muy galardonada, el personaje de Raimundo (Lo) y el personaje de Kimiko (Jen) eran amantes, pero como no se había dicho su nombre en esa parte lo quise mantener de forma tácita. ¡Eh, que yo también estoy de vacaciones y en lugar de rumbear estoy aquí sentada escribiendo! Además, no me gusta "rumbear". ¡¿Qué te parece que 20 capítulos es muy poco?! A mí me parece larga ya la cuestión, hija mía. Bueno, quizá pusiste la misma cara que yo cuando leo un slash al leer el corto. Espero que te haya... Agradado este corto, a mí me pareció fenomenal. ¡Nos leemos hasta el corto número diecinueve! **

**PD: No te hagas ilusiones con Raimundo, él es MÍO… Solo mío... Es de Kimiko, mío o de nadie... **

**-Puedes ver, pero no se toca... **


	20. Las dos caras de mi novia al estilo XS

**Las dos caras de mi novia al estilo XS**

**Géneros: Humor/Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Sinopsis: Raimundo Pedrosa tiene 23 años y nunca ha vivido la experiencia de estar enamorado y por ende es objeto de burla de sus amigos. Un día, recoge un monedero perdido, que lo conduce a conocer a la dueña de aquel monedero, Kimiko Tohomiko. Una chica dulce, angelical, gentil y alegre, aunque también esconde una faceta salvaje y temperamental. Ella parece ser la novia perfecta para Raimundo. Solo hasta que se entere de que Kimiko padece de trastorno de personalidad múltiple, y no pueda recordar nada de lo que hizo "su alter-ego".**

**¿Por qué?: ¿Bromean? He querido insertar la comedia en esta serie de parodias, esta película coreana me hizo llamativa por el trastorno de personalidad. Y quise hacerla. Kimiko es buena actriz, me convenció que estaba loca *porque lo está*. Raimundo ¿qué les puedo decir?, la química entre ambos es bastante buena. Escogí un segmento donde podrían apreciar los cambios de Kimiko cómicamente y a la vez algo serio, éste me pareció bueno viendo el tráiler. La conversación es rara, hasta yo lo admito y mis actores también lo admiten. Me inspiré bastante escuchando Happy Fate de Choucho. Te da la impresión de que están enamorados :) Ahora los dejo con el corto. ¡Disfruten! ¿Comentarios?**

**Cast:**

**Kimiko Tohomiko como Ani/Hanni **

**Raimundo Pedrosa como Goo Chang**

* * *

Raimundo miró por el rabillo de reojo a Kimiko, que había dejado de columpiarse. Apoyó la cabeza de la cadena mientras meditaba. Raimundo se había detenido hace tiempo. Ella suspiró. Ella se enclavó, pisando la tierra con fuerza. Raimundo se inclinó para mirarla. La chica ocultaba su rostro con un mechón de su pelo. Parece que fue hace poco cuando ella lo llamó inquieta esta mañana porque quería conversar con él, temía que se estaba volviendo loca ya que esta misma mañana había descubierto un tatuaje detrás de su cuello y un anillo, el que creía que había robado. Raimundo la reconfortó, a sabiendas de su extraña conducta, y dijo que podía solucionar ese problema si devolvía el anillo. Si bien tuvo que calmarla al principio de los nervios que la tenían destrozada de ir a la cárcel y comer frijol, su mayor trauma, según ella, lo detestaba. Fueron a casa de su ex novio a devolver el anillo, Kimiko parecía muy afectada ver las fotografías de su ex novio y su nueva pareja. Se echó a sus brazos a llorar. Luego tuvieron que esconderse cuando Kimiko escuchó las risitas de su novio y su nueva chica encerrada en el armario con Raimundo, venían hacia acá... No los descubrieron, por suerte... Kimiko miró con mucho dolor a su ex novio besando a otra.

-Tienes buen oído, yo no he escuchado nada –comentó él un rato después esbozando una pequeña sonrisa con la esperanza de reanimarla. Kimiko no dijo nada.

-Raimundo... ¿tú crees que yo soy fea? –la sorpresa tomó a Raimundo por tal pregunta. Se apresuró a contestar siendo lo más franco posible.

-No, tú eres muy linda, eres dulce y considerada, pero eres diferente en algunas veces.

-¿Sería por eso que me dejó? Es extraño –interrumpió de repente-, a veces me despierto en lugares que nunca he visto, me siento llena cuando no he comido nada y huelo a cigarrillo. Creo que estoy loca –Kimiko le devolvió la mirada.

-El amor es de locos, ¿sacrificio? ¿amor incondicional? No me creo eso. Es la dopamina de tu cerebro lo que te pone así.

-El amor no es así.

-El amor es pura cosa de hormonas. Su producción de hormonas terminó antes que la tuya terminara. Necesitas a alguien que te ayude a subir ese nivel de hormonas, eso es todo.

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo –suspiró Kimiko triste. Ladeó la cabeza de repente su cara se iluminó radiante de la felicidad-. ¡Ya sé! ¡¿por qué no produces unas hormonas para mí hasta que lo olvide?! ¡ámame! –Raimundo puso los ojos desorbitados, apartó la mirada rápido. Tomó un poco de impulso, se balanceó en el columpio mientras el viento acariciaba sus mejillas. Kimiko lo miró extrañada, le preguntó si no le parecía.

-No es que no quiera, si no hay que pasar por varias etapas.

-¿Etapas? ¡ya sé, entonces besémonos y pasemos a la primera etapa! –Raimundo no regresó a su lado cuando terminó de balancearse. Kimiko miró preocupada. Éste yacía tirado en la arena. Se levantó escupiendo la arena, gateó hasta ella y apoyándose de la base se levantó-, ¿qué pasa? ¿no te has besado antes?

-¿Besar? Ah no, yo lo hago todo el tiempo, soy un experto –Kimiko recuperó su sonrisa.

-¡Bien, entonces hagámoslo!

-¿Aquí? ¿en este parque de niños? ¿dónde la gente puede vernos?

-¿No quieres? –preguntó Kimiko con los ojos empañados de lágrimas.

-¡No, si quiero! ¡está bien! –Kimiko volvió a sonreír-, pero con los ojos cerrados –ni modo, con los ojos abiertos se ve algo feo. Kimiko asintió obediente, cerró los ojos y se le quedó esperando. Raimundo titubeó porque no tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer, en serio nunca había avanzado tan lejos con una chica, se acercó, pero retrocedió como si hubiera recibido un calambre, se mordió el dedo, decidió seguir el ejemplo de los actores de Hollywood. Se puso a dar saltitos como si tuvieras ganas de orinar o a punto de caerse a palos con alguien imaginario. Raimundo volteó a todos los lados para asegurarse que no había nadie más que la chica de sus sueños ahí sentada, esperando. Se frotó las manos del frío. Jadeó un poco. Le dijo una vez más que lo iba a hacer, que si estaba lista (lo hizo para ganar tiempo). La chica asintió repetidas veces (feliz) sin abrir los ojos. No sabía si tomar al columpio o a la propia Kimiko, la tomó de los brazos, se inclinó y besó sus labios. Fue una experiencia que Raimundo pareció disfrutar, porque inmediatamente tomó su rostro entre sus dos manos cuando Kimiko le devolvió el beso. El viento azotando su pelo sutilmente, la luna arriba y completamente solo, era el momento perfecto para un primer beso... Si tan solo... La chica no presentara un pequeño problema, Kimiko abrió los ojos de golpe y arqueó una ceja. Se vio besando al extraño chico de la otra vez. Reacción inmediatamente y le hincó el diente (ojalá fuera en sentido figurado), pero no, lo mordió. Raimundo emitió un aullido de dolor. Se quiso separar de ella, pero no lo dejó hasta que lo tiró de repente al suelo. Se levantó.

-Estás cavando tu tumba, perro sarnoso –masculló entre dientes Kimiko levantándose, era como si era una persona totalmente diferente a la que él había besado hace minutos-. Te dije que si te volvía a ver iba a romperte la nariz –Raimundo se incorporó, pero no pudo hablar, esa mordida le arrancó todas sus palabras. Kimiko torció una sonrisa maliciosa y le metió una patada en donde ningún hombre le gustaría recibir una patada, (ajá, me refiero a la ingle). Esta "Kimiko" agarró a Raimundo del brazo a regañadientes y lo llevó a un bar. Kimiko pidió mínimo diez botellas de cerveza, y las compartió con Raimundo. Vació toda una botella en un vaso y se la entregó.

-Toma, esterilízalo –dijo ella con frialdad-. ¿Todavía te duele, niño de mamá?

-No, ya pasó –cogió con mano temblorosa el vaso y bebió un trago, aprovechando que la chica estaba ocupada bebiendo directamente de la botella. Raimundo escupió lo ingerido-, refrescante –mintió. Kimiko lo miró con desdén-. Bien, y como debería llamarla señora…

-Kumiko*.

-Bien, Kumiko eres tan liberal como un hombre –comentó Raimundo, Kimiko (o Kumiko) bebía y veía sin detenerse a tomar aire siquiera de la cerveza como si lo había hecho otras veces. Kimiko golpeó contra la mesa fuertemente la botella. Raimundo espabiló cuando creyó ver un momento con bigote y con una apariencia más hombreada.

-Bastardo, me tienes que tratar como a tu hermano mayor –Kumiko (o Kimiko) le empujó una cerveza. Raimundo la tomó, esta vez no podía escapar y bebió hasta el fondo. Pasado unas horas, los dos tortolitos se pusieron a beber y a beber alcohol, se emborracharon eso es obvio. Sus ojos entrecerrados, sus ropas desarregladas y las risitas tontas lo decían todo. Habían diez botellas de cerveza vacías sobre la mesa.

-Pregunta, ¿cuándo es que te presentas, señor?

-¿Ja, para volver a pasar por trabajo?

-No, no es por eso –se rió entre dientes Raimundo.

-Ahórratelo, imbécil.

-Lo he pensado, estoy hablando en serio, esa actitud masculina no te queda –Kimiko alzó una ceja, sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón una caja de cigarrillos, tomó uno entre los dos dedos semiabiertos y comenzó a fumarle. Seguramente fue a propósito soplarle el humo a tabaco en su cara, pero Raimundo estaba tan ebrio que apenas se dio cuenta-, para ser honestos, es una farsa. Entonces por qué esta farsa pretende ser lo real.

-¿Sabes qué? Debo proteger a Kimiko –explicó mientras se señalaba a sí misma con el dedo aún sosteniendo el cigarrillo entre los dedos semiabiertos. Raimundo le arrebató cuidadoso el cigarrillo:

-Beber, fumar, golpearme... ¿a eso le llamas protección? –Kumiko puso los ojos en blanco y lo ignoró, Raimundo siguió hablando-: te voy a decir algo, señor. Tienes que pensar que existe otra persona habitando en tu cuerpo –Kumiko soltó un bufido-, digo, ¡estás preñada! -pero antes que pudiera completar su idea, una anciana de pañoleta rosa y apariencia muy repugnante* y hundió la cabeza de Raimundo en la mesa. La señora exclamó exaltada:

-¡¿La preñaste, verdad, malparido?! –lo acusó con su dedo- ¡te advertí que no maltrataras a las mujeres! ¡¿ahora bebes con una mujer embarazada?! ¡¿qué pasa contigo, pedazo de...?! –¡pam! Le golpeó en la cabeza y otra vez, Raimundo soltó un chillido (no sabía si iba a soportar que las mujeres le vinieran a caer a golpes en un mismo día).

-¡Pero yo no hice nada!

-No me mientas, imbécil. Mejor dedícate a cuidarla –sermoneó, golpeó la mesa en tono de amenaza. Kumiko parecía divertirse de lo lindo. Comenzó a imitar los golpes de la anciana con la mesa mientras reventaba a carcajadas, borracha. Llegó a golpearle en el hombro amistosamente.

-¡Ya no te burles! –refunfuñó Raimundo enojado.

-¿Cómo te vas a encargar de mí? Ahora que estoy embarazada… –preguntó sacudiendo su pelo, borracha.

-No te burles, tú misma dices que eres un hombre. Vámonos –Kumiko seguía destornillada de la risa-. ¡CÁLLATE Y VÁMONOS! –rugió Raimundo, levantándose de la mesa, parece que se tomó en serio de tratarla como un hombre. Ella dejó de reírse, recogió su bolso y lo arrojó a su hombro como si fuera un chaleco-, vamos a aclararlo de esta manera, debes de abandonar el cuerpo de Kimiko ¿está claro? –Kumiko lo miró con desdén.

-Ya sé, vamos a arreglar esto tras un combate cuerpo a cuerpo muy doloroso, si gano me iré y si yo pierdo no lo haré. Empezaré yo.

-¿Aguarda, q...? -Kumiko lo derribó de una energética patada en el mentón. Raimundo cayó al suelo- ¡¿PERO QUÉ TE PASA?! ¡eso fue trampa!

-Te dije que empezaba yo, no hay trampas. En una pelea no hay trampas –se rió Kumiko, levantando una tabla y golpeándola contra su mano repetidas veces. Los ojos de Raimundo se agradaron cuando la vio agarrando ese bicho, se apresuró a tomar lo primero que halló: un ladrillo-. ¿Vas a golpear a una chica indefensa con un ladrillo? –inquirió Kumiko con la voz de Kimiko.

-¡Tú dices que tú eres un hombre!

-Solo bromeaba, sí soy una chica solo que me disgusta que me digan que una chica no es lo suficiente como para enseñarte un par de cosas, mira suelta eso... Yo lo haré primero, vale –Kimiko soltó la tabla-, ahora suelta el ladrillo. Vamos –Raimundo soltó el ladrillo. Kumiko levantó inmediatamente la tabla. Su cara se iluminó con una mueca demente.

-No, no lo hagas, tú dijiste que no... Kimiko, ¡digo Kumiko! Baja eso –demasiado tarde lo lanzó antes que pudiera escapar, lo noqueó con eso. Era como un lanzamiento de jabalinas. Raimundo tuvo que caminar cojeando después de eso. Kumiko, la demente, lo alcanzó.

-Oye, aléjate de Kimiko.

-Yo no la busqué, ella me buscó –alegó Raimundo a su defensa.

-¿Acaso crees que tú le gustas?

-Ella me pidió que la besara.

-Bah, ella está dolida por el rompimiento. Aceptaría hasta un payaso de circo.

-Escúchame –advirtió el chico, mirándola a sus ojos azules (los ojos de Kimiko)-, aunque sepas pelear, no te tengo miedo. Traté de ser amable contigo –Kumiko lo agarró del cuello. Raimundo tomó su mano, temiéndolo que ésta loca pudiera ahorcarlo.

-Sigue hablando.

-Solo digo que nunca he querido a nadie en esta forma, no quiero perder esta oportunidad, así que hazme un favor –se sacudió bruscamente- dé-ja-me-en-paz –dijo pausadamente-. ¡VUELVE A TU PLANETA, LUNÁTICA!

-¿Qué te deje en paz con el estómago vacío? Estás loco –inquirió extrañada.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, he oído que venden tocino por aquí. ¡Vamos, tú pagas la cuenta! –exclamó Kumiko, jalándolo del brazo y llevándose a su nuevo novio consigo. Saben, Raimundo odia mucho a esa fumadora empedernida amante del tocino que acostumbraba a golpearlo en el hombro a toda hora, pero a pesar de todo no era malo, eran dos novias por el precio de uno. Se sentía en parte infiel cuando estaba con la otra y pensaba en una, apostaba que ningún chico tenía tanta suerte (o desgracia) vivir esta experiencia aterradora (o maravillosa). Pero, de parte de Raimundo... no se consigan dos novias... sale muy caro... Y al menos que quieran tener un empleo donde te enrollan como taco y meten tu cabeza en pintura negra para pintar como si fueras un pincel, piénselo chicos antes de conseguirse una como esa... o esas...

* * *

**Uf, llegamos a la parodia diecinueve. Viene la número 20, la parodia final y si no mal recuerden esa parodia es una sorpresa. ¿Qué voy a parodiar? Estén atentos que puedo actualizar en cualquier momento. **

***La otra cara de Annie, usa un nombre muy parecido a su nombre verdadero: Hanni. Kumiko es un nombre japonés real (no lo inventé), tiene un bonito significado, pero no tan buena sonoridad como Kimiko. Esa Kumiko es Kimiko realmente, la llamamos de la dimensión del Yoyo Yin (recuerden, parte buena, parte mala, blablablá...). **

***Esa fue el Ave del paraíso en su versión humana.**

**-Y solo para hacer una pequeña aclaratoria. Yo si sé besar y no soy para nada idiota en las citas, soy un experto, lo que pasa es que me pidieron interpretar a un chico que no tenía suerte en el amor y, de casualidad, se encontró con dos por el precio de una…**

***No sí, sí, claro, te creemos*.**

**Mensaje para Love and peace 16: ¡¿Qué onda, malvavisca asada?! ¿Te parece muy linda la trama? A mí no me parece linda la trama, esa mujer sufrió mucho, el único refugio que encontró fue en el amor de su amante (que hasta también la usó). La escena que escogí fue linda, eso sí. Hay muchas parejas slash en este fandom debido a la escasa población de mujeres. Mi colega amante del yaoi, quiere que algún día escriba un one-shot con Raimundo y Omi como pareja (¡échale!). **

**A ellos, bueno creo que sí pueden ser pareja. Aunque la mayoría prefiere Claymundo (Raimundo y Clay, no sé como se hace llamar la pareja), está el Chase y Omi, Jack y Raimundo, Chase y Raimundo, y la lista sigue y sigue. Yo no me los imagino de pareja porque Jack aunque le den esa hábito afeminado (a mí se me hace que todo es para causar un efecto cómico, pero hay gente que quiere darle otra perspectiva) y Chase no lo soporta ni veinte centímetro cerca de él. Es más una relación de alguien que admira a una persona, pero por su personalidad lo considera molesta e irritante. **

**Sí, quizá. ¡¿Danny Phantom, cómo me vas a comparar a ese tipo con MÍ Raimundo?! Es lindo, lo admito, pero me parece que Raimundito es especial. **

**-Cálmense, señoritas, hay suficiente Raimundo para todas...**

**Cállate Raimundo, no te di permiso para que hables ni intentes nada con él, tienes determinadamente prohibido acercártele a cinco metros. Como dijo Mia, "puedes ver, pero no tocar". Tengo mi ojo clínico sobre ti. Para mí ya son maravillosas con el simple hecho de que me tengo que desentender que existe un colegio. Bueno, esperando que este capítulo te haya gustado (algo me asegura que sí). ¡Nos leemos en el capítulo final! :)**

**Mensaje para ubby09: ¿Qué onda, malvavisca asada? Y yo que temí que te me volvías a queda muda, hija mía. Muchas gracias, y en el caso de Monster, te aconsejo que lo pienses dos veces, la película no tiene un bonito final que digamos. Ay pobrecito Chase no seas mala con él, pero bueno, antes de convertirse en "El Príncipe de las Tinieblas" él era un plebeyo que quiso ser un guerrero. Esperando que este corto te haya gustado, ¡nos leemos en el gran final! **


	21. Xiaolin Showdown al estilo egipcio

******¡NUEVO XIAOLIN RUMOR! ¡PARECE SER QUE XIAOLIN CHRONICLES SE ESTRENA ESTE 26 DE AGOSTO DEL 2013! ¡ESTRENA SUS TRES PRIMEROS EPISODIOS EN CARTOON NETWORK! ¿SE HARÁ REALIDAD ESTE RUMOR? ¡TODOS CRUZAMOS LOS DEDOS A QUE SÍ! ¡GRACIAS CHRISTY POR ESE REGALO TAN ESPECIAL! ¡SÍIÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ! **

**Xiaolin Showdown... al estilo egipcio **

**Géneros: Acción/Aventura/Fantasía/Amistad/Humor**

**Rated: K+ (por si acaso, no sé que se me va a escapar...)**

**Sinopsis: En el caluroso Cairo, Egipto, cuando existían faraones y se creían en dioses un joven escriba llamado Omi es seleccionado por su sabio maestro, el sacerdote Fung para ir en busca de las 75 piedras preciosas faltantes de la pirámide del dios Ra antes de que llegue la luna sangrienta, el periodo justo que espera el poderoso y malvado hechicero Chase Young para reaparecer y tomar el trono. Junto a su mejor amigo, Dojo, emprende su primera misión de encontrar a otros tres jovencitos valientes y dispuestos a los que ayudarán en su tarea de detener a este problema antes de que sea demasiado tarde, no solo para Egipto, si no el mundo entero.**

**¿Qué es esto?: De acuerdo, esta no es una parodia de una película. Es un remake de la historia como tal, es como los Power Rangers (supongo que sabrán a que idiota serie les estoy hablando) que hace versiones y versiones plagiadas de los verdaderos cocos japoneses que es la misma historia, pero narrada diferente, nada innovador. Una versión alternativa contada por mí. Esto se me ocurrió así sin más, me inspiré escuchando unas canciones ahí y aquí salió. Podría ser que en un futuro hiciera una historia como esta como mi próximo proyecto luego de Xiaolin Showdown: The Last Episode, o yo que sé, si se me ocurre algo bueno la podría hacer. Nada es seguro. Lamentablemente sabrían lo que tratarían los primeros capítulos. Casi todo va a depender de ustedes, mi querido público. Total, este es el último cuento y espero que lo disfruten mucho como yo. ¡Nos leemos al final!**

**Cast:**

**Todo el mundo como ellos mismos... XD**

* * *

En el caluroso Cairo, Egipto, que no se llamaba así, pero nosotros vamos a ir directamente a la realidad. En la época en que existían todavía faraones, se creían en dioses, existía muy lamentablemente la esclavitud y no había nacido Brad Pitt, falta mucho para eso. Nacieron dos hermanos gemelos, en vista que no podían haber dos faraones y los egipcios en aquel tiempo eran muy poco tolerantes, se pusieron a jugar el tinmarin de dos pingüe y el elegido resultó ser un tal Dashi. Porque mientras la madre pensaba el nombre, alguien estornudó y la muy tonta creyó que en vez de decir "achí" o el sonido que uno generalmente parece decir cuando uno estornuda, dijo "Dashi", y como tenía tan poca imaginación se lo puso.

Sin embargo, un viejo sabio ciego recitó una profecía al faraón poco después de que estos bebés vinieran al mundo y dijo que uno de los bebés iba a traer el fin del Egipto tal y como lo conocen, ustedes saben cómo se ponen de irritante estos señores cuando exageran que viene el fin del mundo. Entonces, nuevamente se pusieron a jugar el tinmarin de dos pingüe y salió elegido el otro hermano de Dashi, Chase (que tuvo más suerte al escoger el nombre, porque era el nombre del amante de su majestad del mes pasado). El faraón decretó que a su hijo lo ahogarían aprovechando que era un recién nacido todavía para evitar esta tragedia griega, sin embargo, su madre vino y salvó a su hijo. Vino por la noche a su cuna, lo agarró y puso una piedrota (verde, ¿dónde sacó tanta fuerza la mujer?) en lugar de su hijo. Los muy brutos de sus guardias, a plenas horas de la madrugada, agarraron la piedra (sin notar que no era un ser viviente) y fue a quién sacrificó botándola en el río Nilo.

La madre de la criatura sabía que no podía criar a su hijo si iba a estar todo el tiempo bajo la lupa del marido así que se lo dejo a una pordiosera, que algunos rumoreaban que era una vieja hechicera. En fin, pasó el tiempo y Dashi se convirtió en un joven príncipe bastante orgulloso, flojo y bueno como ustedes lo conocen. Chase, por su otro lado, era un poquito más serio y alegre también, ah bueno como son los jóvenes. La viejita a la que mencioné a vísperas del episodio, resultó que sí era una gran hechicera que decidió transmitir todos sus conocimientos a su "primogénito". Una vez Chase hizo una tontería (porque quería mostrar que no era un niño de mami que vive con una vieja) y terminó por mostrar sus poderes a luz de todo el mundo, alguien vio eso y como la magia está totalmente prohibida a no ser que seas un mago (el miedo de que el pueblo pueda revelarse), se lo contó al guardia y total... Mataron a la vieja y encarcelaron a Chase, pero antes de muriera frente a sus ojos, ella le confesó que él era un príncipe y blablablá, le pidió que tomara venganza en su nombre.

Chase desarrolló un odio profundo hacia la realeza (aún cuando esa viejita no era su madre, la quería más que a nada) y no solo aceptó tomar venganza contra la familia real si no el de asesinar a todos, se volvió loco, se despelucó. Se escapó haciendo uso de su magia. Empezó su rebelión aparte. Dashi, quien había tomado el trono y sabía sobre su hermano (algún día ese señor tenía que saber la verdad, no se la podía ocultar toda la vida), sabía que tenía que prepararse para la lucha. Aún cuando tenía un ejército a su disposición no podía hacer nada en comparación con los seres mágicos que podía invocar Chase. Entonces, Dashi decidió hacerle una ofrenda a Ra (el dios supremo de Egipto, ya saben) y le pidió ayuda, se fue a su templo a orarle y eso, le prometió un sinfín de cosas. Ra se dejó tentar y aceptó ayudarle, se apareció en sus sueños y le dijo que aquella túnica que llevaba puesta cuando fue a orarle (una túnica que su padre le dio cuando ascendió al trono) la había encantado, y que cada piedra tenía una habilidad mágica especial que podría combatir contra la magia negra de Chase. Sin embargo, aquellas piedritas podrían hacer más que levitar una cosa, podían hasta despertar a un ejército de estaturas de piedra (en la pirámide de Ra hay cientos). Y bueno, Dashi fue obediente, despertó a las estatuas de piedra y les dijo: ¡Vayan allá a combatir!...

El reinado de Dashi atravesó por aquellos difíciles tiempos, la guerra se prolongó hasta que finalmente pudo vencerlo. Lo condenó al destierro. No sin antes de prometerle que iba a vengarse y blablablá. Dashi no pudo disfrutar mucho de años tranquilidad pues que falleció inmediatamente, pero antes arrancó las joyas incrustada en la túnica y las arrojó por ahí. Creó un campo de fuerza que podría mantener a esta amenazada aislada por mucho tiempo y la podría preservar sus descendientes. Sin embargo, el hijo era un tipo estúpido y su reino se cayó literalmente, vino otro y bueno la cosa continúa... Nos asentamos en otros tiempos, pasaron años y aquella historia era tan solo una historia vieja que nadie sabe a ciencia cierta si sucedió. Pero esta es definitivamente la historia favorita del joven Omi, ¿quién es? Él es un niño de piel amarilla y huérfano (¿no les da tristeza?), que nadie sabe de dónde vino. Era un escriba aprendiz y su mentor era el sacerdote Fung. Aunque pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo trabajando muy afanosamente las veinticuatro horas del día con su mentor Fung aunque fuera un poco pesado, Omi sabía cómo llevarlo con entusiasmo cada minuto del día porque lo hace parecer emocionante a contrario de otros niños que se la pasaban jugando. Y en resumen, los demás niños lo ven como un bicho raro, porque cada vez que lo invitaban a jugar o "x" cosa, Omi siempre decía que tenía trabajo por hacer, antes de ser adulto le iban a salir arrugas y canas (imposible porque es calvito). Sin mencionar a los niños malvados que lo molestaban porque les era muy difícil asimilar a alguien diferente tanto física como psicológicamente. Como verán, este Omi si sale, pero se la pasa encerrado en su esferita y fajándose duro... ¿Por qué lo hacía?

Omi esperaba algún día trabajar en el palacio como un gran escriba ya que había notado que era "un trabajo hermoso" para gente de su mismo estatus. Aunque no sea el fantasma Casper, es amigable a su manera. En sus pocos ratos libres le encantaba husmear por las historias con su amigo Dojo, el único amigo que tiene, pobre, los pergaminos de papiros que cuentan las desventuras que vivió su pueblo años atrás. Una de las materias favoritas de dicho joven era la historia, que sin la llegan a conocer, no es tan aburrida sino interesante, o es lo que yo interpreto. Omi tumbaba el estante pa' bajo y se sentaba a leer los pergaminos que tenía más cerca, los desenrollaba y leía en voz alta para su amigo. ¿Por qué no agarraba uno y lo leía simplemente? Porque Omi, bueno está creciendo, es un chico que presenta la peculiaridad que es un niño bastante bajito y su manita no alcanzaba al último estante. Era más fácil derribar el estante. Resultó que un día, encontró esa historia que ahora les estoy hablando. Le pareció algo extraño porque la última vez que la "oyó" tenía como seis o siete años y su mentor la había leído para él y cuando la buscaba para leerla él mismo, nunca la encontraba. Nuestro Omi egipcio tiene once años y a esa edad que desinteresadamente iba en la búsqueda de algo en qué leer, encontró su cuento favorito. ¿En qué se diferencia del Omi chino que conocemos? Bueno pues, creo que es más por el modo de vida, porque en personalidad no sé si hay mucha diferencia, búsquenlas ustedes mismos porque tengo una flojera para decírselas. ¡Zas! Por un breve recordatorio de su amigo Dojo, descubrió que iba llegando tarde a su clase. Omi puso los ojos fuera de sus órbitas, soltó un grito ahogado, se levantó sin recoger la estantería. Se fue recogiendo en busca de los útiles que necesitaba, metió el pergamino entre sus cosas y salió disparado como flecha al templo (que servía como escuela). Pero seguramente ustedes querrán vivir el momento con diálogos, bueno, me tomé la molestia de subtitularlos para ustedes con el Traductor Google (recuerden que Omi y Dojo hablan en el idioma egipcio). Fue más o menos algo así:

-Pero mira qué tenemos aquí, ¡Dojo, mira, es la antigua historia de los hermanos príncipes!

-No me digas...

-Sí, sí, aquí está todo escrito. Creí que este pergamino se había perdido, me he pasado días y noches buscando este pergamino y finalmente lo encuentro, me pregunto por qué antes no lo había visto... –dijo felizmente mientras le daba vueltas y vueltas, se restregabas los ojos y se pellizcaba para comprobar si era un sueño o la realidad.

-Alabado sea Ra, entonces Omi, ahora que encontraste tu amado pergamino ¿puedes ser tan amable de ir más a prisa?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Quiero decir que faltan medio cuarto de segundo para que llegues justo a tu clase...

-¡¿QUÉ YA QUÉ...?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE ANTES?!

Sí, algo así fue, el punto es que retomamos con Omi enfrentando la turba de gente para llegar a tiempo. Ágilmente atravesó a la estampida de gente que se movía, estorbándole el camino. Bajaba la cabeza cuando era necesario, saltaba por encima, se desviaba, cuando corría tenía la delicadeza de no pisar la cola de un gato. Este Omi tiene buenos reflejos. Le faltaba cruzar el otro extremo para llegar al templo, justo a tiempo a su clase, cuando tenía todo el camino obstaculizado. Omi se aventura a correr, salta sobre una carreta y así va avanzando. Salta de regreso sus pies a la senda, sin darse cuenta que la carroza real venía a toda marcha hacia él por evitar atropellar al niño que está parado en medio, el cochero malogró una difícil maniobra que hizo que el carruaje se cayera para el piso. Que terrible, era el carruaje de la princesa CleoKimiko, la hija del faraón vigente. La princesa era una mujer, no, no era una mujer todavía, era una muchacha preciosa de largos cabellos negros y mirada penetrante, pero a pesar de todo, tenía fama de un mal genio. Seguimos a Omi que entra al tiempo que cierran las puertas.

Se sienta junto a los demás alumnos a recibir sus clases. Siguiendo su rutina ordinaria. El programa de estudio de los escribas era similar a uno normalito, solo que este abarcaba una mayor complejidad porque a los estudiantes se les enseñaban los tres modelos de escrituras que existían en aquel tiempo. Y para colmo era su primera clase en ese día en particular. Omi era un buen estudiante (sus esfuerzos valían la pena al fin y al cabo) tanto para las actividades intelectuales (Omi tenía una excelente memoria que ejercitaba todo el tiempo para no perder la práctica y la interpretación) como físicas (era bueno en la natación y se desenvolvía exitosamente en el gimnasio, quizá por eso ya descubrimos cómo era que se movía tan bien allá afuera), aunque metía la pata de vez en cuando en ortografía ya que según su estricto profesor (en aquel tiempo las clases eran impartidas por los sacerdotes) le comentaba a su mentor de que el argot de Omi era el peor de la clase. Cosa rara del asunto, ¿no?

En fin, Omi no se daba por vencido ya que era un muchacho muy perseverante. Y parecía que hoy no iba a ser diferente, ante el gesto de desagrado de su profesor al revisar la ortografía de su composición elaborada. Omi suspiró profundamente. Era hora de su clase de cálculo, (del cual era también muy bueno)... Este profesor, era de los que dejaba a sus alumnos reunirse en grupos mientras los supervisaba, si bien la evaluación era individual, pues que era una clase un poco difícil. Omi siempre se quedaba solo, aun cuando el profesor intentaba meterlo en un grupo, sus compañeros no le hablaban... Tal vez porque diría que estaba muy ocupado sumando o restando lo que sea, o simplemente que era un bicho raro, Omi fingía que no le importaba y seguía haciendo sus cosas como si nada. Esperando que viniera la hora de religión. Al parecer encontramos la única cosa que Omi no es bueno: haciendo amigos, (¿no se les parte el corazón?).

* * *

Al final del día tenía como cientos de deberes. No hay problema, Omi era un muchacho listo y recibía la ayuda del sacerdote Fung, el hombre más listo que se ha visto en todo el Cairo, o eso opinaba Omi quien admiraba mucho al sabio sacerdote Fung. Como esta pobre criatura no tenía padres, lo único que le quedaba en su joven vida era este templo, su amigo Dojo y su mentor. El chico caminó a paso lento de regreso a su templo. Miró el horizonte. Ya estaba oscureciendo. Apenas regresó el templo. Dejó sus cosas a un lado. Su amigo se le acercó reptando y como siempre le preguntó por sus notas. Omi no sabía si él lo hacía por cortesía o porque estaba interesado.

-¿Y cómo estuvo?

-Como siempre –no tenía mucho que conversar porque se contaban casi todo. Omi hacía un recuento de lo que había aprendido y visto durante el día en la escuela, el tiempo que no estaba con él. Omi se dirigió a su rincón de siempre para adelantar, sin embargo, eso no significaba que tenía que posponer el tiempo que dedicaba a observar el firmamento. Al principio nunca mostró interés por las cosas que podían suceder allá arriba hasta que Fung le hizo cambiar de parecer. Omi miraba detenidamente arriba, luego se sentaba a comparar con lo que había en los pergaminos. Cuando estás en el templo tienes un acceso fácil para todo el conocimiento que el Egipto guardaba recelosamente, últimamente se había quedado más tiempo porque había observado algo extraño. Debido a sus horas en la escuela, podía descifrar estos jeroglíficos y pictogramas tan extraños que le parecían anteriormente.

-¿Has visto algo interesante? –preguntó Dojo por como Omi arrugaba la frente y miraba del pergamino al cielo, y viceversa, varias veces. Omi frunció el entrecejo y murmuró unas palabras en un tono inaudible:

-Qué extraño –Omi se levantó y se fue.

-¡Eh, no me dejes así, no me dijiste que viste! ¡espérame! –Dojo lo siguió rápidamente.

Casi se desfallece cuando termina de alcanzar a Omi. Ese muchacho si corre. Él se dirigió a la sala donde los sabios tenían como una plataforma que era como un diagrama del cielo, en el que se consultaba para saber cuando había sequía y llovía y preparar las cosechas para cuando acaecían esos tiempos. El diagrama era un dibujo circular, Omi comenzó a girar y a girar, y echaba miradita en el pergamino. Como yo no soy astróloga ni vivo en la época de Omi, mejor estemos con Dojo a ver qué está pasando.

-¡Ajá!

-¿Me vas a decir finalmente qué está sucediendo? –preguntó Dojo directamente fastidiado al sentirse tan ignorado, eso quisiera saber yo también.

-Mira Dojo, parece ser que dentro de poco la luna va a tapar el sol... ¿tú crees que Ra nos quiera decir algo? –preguntó Omi, incapaz de decidir por sí mismo si era bueno o malo lo que iba a pasar y como siempre hacía cada vez que tenía una duda, iba a consultar con su maestro. Corrió rápidamente en su busca. ¿Dónde podía estar ahora que lo necesitaba? Pero Dojo lo detuvo, ahora mismo estaba en una reunión con los sabios. Omi se detuvo. Dio una pataleta en el suelo como frustrado.

-Sabes bien que no puedes interrumpir una junta, te traerá problemas –aconsejó Dojo. Omi lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Eso es cierto, tiene razón esta criatura parlanchina. Omi era de esos que acataban perfectamente la normativa, pero en situaciones de riesgo... El sacerdote Fung lo entendería. Dojo le susurraba por debajo que era una idea espantosa. A Omi no le importó y abrió la puerta, explicando la situación muy rápidamente. Los sacerdotes giraron sobre sí mismos, ofuscados. El sacerdote Fung se distinguía de los demás, por su forma de vestir que lo autodefinía como el líder. Los clérigos intercambiaron miradas. Omi jadeaba. Dojo se golpeó la frente con la mano. Fue una explicación algo choreta, se entendía como:

-¡Sacerdote Fung, sacerdote Fung, lo vi, acabo de verlo, en el cielo, el sol y la luna se van a cruzar! –el sacerdote sacó a Omi, después de mirar a su séquito varias veces. Omi recuperó el aliento y volvió a repetir su explicación, aclarando como fue que lo hizo. Añadiendo que estaba preocupado porque temía que algo malo sucediera. Sin embargo, el sacerdote lo vio a los ojos y le dijo con voz amable que no podía volver entrar así en una reunión con los sabios, que no tenía que mortificarse por nada, y que volviera a su cuarto.

-¡Pero mentor, lo he comprobado...!

-Sin más palabras, vuelve a tus aposentos, al entrar de esa manera estás deshonrándome.

Omi tragó duro, bajó la cabeza y se retiró. Devuelta a sus aposentos, que no quedaban muy lejos. Omi se quedó mirando la ventana, refunfuñando y sin tener nada mejor que hacer. Dojo serpenteó a su lado.

-Te dije que era una mala idea, pero ¿alguna vez me haces caso? No...

-No sigas Dojo, entendí el mensaje, pero mis instintos de tigre me dicen que hay algo que va mal… –suspiró Omi, estremeciéndose. Se echó un largo bostezo. Tenía sueño. Tal vez por qué madrugó muy temprano. Bueno, mañana sería un nuevo día, es mejor echarse un sueñecito. Se retiró de la ventana. Por lo visto, Omi egipcio tampoco sabe ni ha dormido en una cama decente, ¿no lo creen?

* * *

Un nuevo día comienza en el Cairo. Y Omi, como siempre, estaba listo para enfrentarse a un nuevo reto. Se alistó rápidamente. Y salió de sus aposentos, a tomar su desayuno del día. Este día en particular fue bastante silencioso para Omi, parecía que los sacerdotes se habían esfumado misteriosamente. Siquiera a Dojo lo encontró durmiendo en su lugar de siempre, holgazaneando. Seguramente algo andaba mal. Omi se fue en busca si había una luz de vida en el templo, no encontró a nadie por muchas veces que aclamó sus nombres y preguntaba si había alguien por ahí. Ustedes ya se imaginan. El corazón de Omi comenzaba a dar unos enormes saltos a medida que iba avanzando. Se dio la media vuelta. Dio un respingo.

-¡Mentor Fung, casi me mata del susto!

-Hola Omi, ¿rodando solo? ¿qué buscas?

-Es que... es que me pareció bastante raro que hubiera tanto silencio en el templo, que fui a ver si pasaba algo. ¿Está todo bien, mentor Fung? –el sacerdote iba a contestar cuando Omi dijo de repente-: siento mucho mi intromisión en la reunión de anoche, no lo culpo de que esté tan molesto conmigo, quizás tenga razón y he estado sobreactuando... No lo volveré a hacer.

-No estoy enojado contigo, parece ser que el Gran Dashi te mostró todo lo que necesitabas ver anoche –los ojos del pequeño se agrandaron ante tal respuesta.

-¿Ah? –el maestro solamente le pidió que lo siguiera con un ademán. Lo llevó a un cuarto que nunca antes había visto. Omi sabía que el paso a ese lugar estaba determinadamente restringido para él, únicamente los monjes podían darse el lujo de entrar. Era un cuarto pequeño, pero mostraba un enorme lienzo encima de sus cabezas que describía el mismo cielo. Rápidamente el sacerdote Fung le explicó que era cierto lo que les había dicho ayer en plena reunión, pero se supone que debía mantenerse en secreto, aquello que Omi había visto se llamaba "eclipse". Omi repitió la palabra, como tratando de desvelar su significado.

El sacerdote le explicó que el fenómeno no era frecuente y sucedía cada vez que la luna tapaba el sol, en su lugar quedaba a la vista una luna sangrienta. Que era el período preciso para que las fuerzas oscuras se volvieran más poderosas que nunca y volvieran a arremeter. Se veían envueltos en un manto de oscuridad que durará por diez mil años de oscuridad si no hay nadie que lo detenga.

-¡Qué terrible!

-Es mucho peor de lo que te imaginas Omi, este período es lo que espera el hechicero malvado Chase Young para retornar.

-¿Chase Young? Pero eso significaría... ¡significaría que...!

-Significaría que tu historia predilecta es tan real como esta habitación, tú y yo. La gente ya se ha olvidado de esto y si se lo decimos ahora, creerán que es tan solo un mito, incluso ya hemos hablado con el faraón, pero él también se niega a creer, creemos que lo tomas más que un asunto de superstición es por miedo. Nomás los sabios que sabían que este día de la batalla llegaría tarde o temprano.

-¡¿Y no hay nada qué se pueda hacer?!

-Un ser humano promedio no puede combatir contra la magia negra, eso sería imprudente y arriesgado. La única manera que existe es recuperar a tiempo todas las piedras preciosas que Dashi usó en la primera guerra e incrustarlas de nuevo en la pirámide para despertar al ejército, y prepararse para una nueva batalla.

-Bien, ¿y dónde están?

-Nadie lo sabe, chico… –Omi se estremeció cuando se dio cuenta de que Dojo se deslizaba por sus hombros- Dashi los ocultó hace mucho tiempo, tal como lo indica la leyenda.

-Bueno, entonces tendríamos que ir a recuperarlos, ¿no?

-Hablas como si fuera todo tan fácil, ¿no fue muy claro cuando dije que los ocultó? Nadie sabe la ubicación exacta de dónde están. Habría que sacudir medio Egipto para hallarlas.

-Oh grandioso –Omi puso los ojos en blanco-, bueno si trabajamos juntos y nos repartirnos por todos lados, estoy seguro que deberíamos encontrar algo.

-La búsqueda no solo consiste en preocuparnos por dónde están las piedras preciosas, si no en asegurarnos de obtenerlas antes que el bando contrario –comentó el sacerdote Fung.

-¡¿Qué, ellos también la buscan?! ¡¿pero por qué si esas piedras les hacen mal?!

-La buscan precisamente por eso, saben que si las tienen el bando contrario será su fin… –intervino Dojo- además, que a los sabios, podrán ser eso y todo, pero ya no son lo que eran antes –Dojo se mordió el labio inferior cuando vio que el mentor Fung le envió una mirada asesina. Omi no tuvo que preguntar a qué se refería exactamente, ambos sabían que el señor Fung tenía como cincuenta y pico de años, pero ya no podía ser como antes... Omi tomó una decisión...

-¡Lo tengo! Voy a ir a buscarlas yo mismo.

-No, Omi, es arriesgado... –comenzó a sermonear Dojo. Pero el sacerdote Fung lo detuvo.

-¿Estás seguro? Vas enfrentar fuerzas oscuras que pondrán a prueba todas tus habilidades, tu ingenio y tu lealtad; pero sobretodo conocerás lados de ti mismo que te podrán asustar y una vez que has dado un paso adelante, no puedes regresar, ¿está claro? –Omi tragó duro, pero a pesar de las duras palabras de su maestro, estaba decidido a arriesgarse. El sacerdote Fung le entregó una lista de cosas que seguramente serían importantes en su viaje. Dojo continuaba estupefacto que el mentor lo dejara irse así como así, Omi apenas es un niño y nunca había viajado más allá de las fronteras de la ciudad, a lo mejor ni tenía la menor idea de cuáles son esos peligros. O posiblemente... Había un motivo oculto tras todo esto. Entre las cosas que le entregó, estaba el agua y algo de comida, un pergamino mágico que le diría cuales son las piedras a buscar, a Dojo (que le serviría de rastreador en la búsqueda, además de un medio de transporte que le serviría más adelante en su aventura) y dos frases sabias:

-Recuerda, mi joven escriba, el viaje de mil kilómetros comienza con un simple paso* y si quieres tener la victoria ganada búscate amigos, ellos serán tus armas más valiosas. ¿Quedó claro?

-¿Claro? ¡Eh digo, sí claro clarín como el agua!... –se rió nerviosamente Omi sin entender que quiso decir con eso último. Intercambió miradas con su amigo verde, a quien esperaba que tradujera lo anteriormente dicho. Dojo solamente ladeó la cabeza, e inmediatamente él adquirió una segunda forma mucho más voluminosa y titánica. Omi no se contuvo cuando su quijada se le cayó del asombro. Los dos salieron por la ventana, no sin antes que el chico le prometiera a su viejo maestro que no iba a defraudarlo. Entretanto, un cuervo espiaba a las tres figuras y su vista ahora se fijó en el chico y su mascota. Su ojo captó una imagen y ésta se la redirigió a su amo. En su bola de cristal. Su amo un hombre aparentemente joven, de cabello como alas de cuervo, piel pálida, perfectas facciones, ojos color caramelo y con una aguda vista clavó la misma en el objeto curvilíneo resplandeciente.

-_Con que... ¿este es el enviado de los sabios? ¿un niño y su mascota? –_se oyeron unas risas secas, pero no era de aquella voz aterciopelada. Éste hizo un ademán, callando a su séquito felino-. _Hum... Quizá no aparenta una amenaza mayor, pero debo admitir que comparte un parecido asombroso con mi hermanito, ¿será posible? Cualquier cosa es posible. Una pequeña flamita, sin que nadie la detenga, puede crecer más y más y causar una enorme destrucción. Será mejor cerciorarme y no perder de vista a nuestro nuevo amiguito, ¿no lo creen? –_les preguntó maquiavélicamente Chase, mirando de reojo a sus felinos, quienes volvieron a retomar la misma sonrisita estúpida y maliciosa de antes.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí lo tienen el episodio final de este proyecto. Francamente no esperaba que este fic tuviera muchísimo éxito (lo digo en serio, este fic es popular) ¡Más de 1.000 visitas! ¡YAY!**

**Pero en vista de que no los voy a dejar así como así, sin nada que leer y no los voy a dejar de joder en ningún momento. Y si me preguntan que serían los otros. Kimiko claramente se vio que era la princesa del Nilo, Raimundo podría estar trabajando para el mundo del espectáculo divirtiendo al faraón y a su hija y Clay, campesino, estaría al contacto con su amada tierra. **

**Aquí les informo que el capítulo primero de Los Juegos del Destino ¡ESTÁ PUBLICADO! lo pueden buscar en la página principal de Xiaolin Showdown de aquí (no olviden que es rated M) o búsquenlo en mi perfil. No lo he terminado. Estoy la etapa cumbre. Es posible que esté en el capítulo 19, cuando lean esto, no lo había subido antes por flojera, mente en blanco (no se me ocurre nada), escribo para otros fics: The Last Episode (decidí cambiarle el nombre a The Ultimate Challenge, no más el contenido de lo que estoy planeando para este fic) y ¡De 20 parodias y no sé que más!; entre otras razones (que son personales). A propósito, antes de que se vayan a hacer su vida, ¿cuál es el corto que más les gustó? Yo tengo varios así que hice un top 5, del que más me gustó pero me quedé fascina hasta el "bueno...", este es el mío:**

_**Xiaolin Showdown... al estilo egipcio**_

_**Koizora al estilo Xiaolin Showdown**_

_**El Retrato de Chase Young**_

_**Los Tres Mosqueguerreros**_

_**Monster al estilo Xiaolin Showdown**_

**Esperando que les haya gustado este último cuento, ¡nos vemos en otro proyecto!**

**Mensaje para ubby09: ¡¿Qué onda, ubby09?! Tus lindos comentarios me hacían falta. Me alegran el día como este último. Basta, no soy un artista, soy una cerda. Lo que pasa es que hasta ahora solo has conocido mi parte benévola. Créeme no pensarás lo mismo de mí si llegaras a conocer mi otro lado, pero como me caes muy bien, espero que no la conozcas nunca. Parece que has vuelto a acertar con el gran final, les tenía guardado una obra de mi propia creación, un remake del Xiaolin Showdown mismo.**

**Sí, le costó, debiste haber visto su cara cuando se enteró que tenía que dejar a un lado sus hábitos de galantería para ser un pobre muchacho inseguro del amor. Sí, a todos nos quedó muy claro que no debíamos meternos con ella. Muchas gracias, aún cuando no comentaste todo el tiempo, me alegro que hayas seguido la historia hasta su fin.**

**Esperando que te haya gustado este capítulo, me despido, espero volverte a ver pronto, ubby. ¡Hasta siempre!**

**Mensaje para love and peace 16: ¡Holis! Sí, verdad, pero a Raimundo le gusta. Es un poco masoquista. Sí, estuvo linda la escena, quería algo así (no podía poner como Chase hacía su trabajo y luego mataba a la cliente, no le gustará a él y menos a mí detallarlo). Esta es la parodia, no es propiamente una película si no una parodia de mi serie favorita de todos los tiempos. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, espero volverte a ver pronto. ¡Hasta siempre!**


End file.
